


Haikyuu!! Oneshots

by setter_soul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Countryside, Alternate Universe - Distant Friends, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Free! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Middleschool, Alternate Universe - Online Friends, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Songfic, Yaoi, Yuri, bxb - Freeform, gxg, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setter_soul/pseuds/setter_soul
Summary: From rare pairs to the famous OTPs, I welcome you fangirls and fanboys to my Haikyuu!! one-shot book! This is a collection of yaoi and yuri ships, or if you want some to be a character x reader, then just request! I must warn you, though, that these do include smut (the majority of the book is that, actually). But yes, requests are open, and I do love taking them! I hope you enjoy my collection of over twenty one-shots of a good variety of Haikyuu!! ships!SHIPS INCLUDED (currently):KageHina (4)Tsukiyama (1)DaiSuga (4)BokuAka (2)OiSuga (4)KageTsuki (1)TsukiKage (1)KuroKen (2)KuroTsuki (2)TsukiHina (1)OiKage (1)YamaTsukki (2)IwaOi (2)KiyoYachi (1)YamaYachi (1)IkeDai (2)





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to AO3 but i've been reading here for a while. this book was originally posted on wattpad and i'm just trying to transport my stories to AO3 as well. thank you for understanding!

HELLO and welcome to Haikyu!! Oneshots!

TAKE NOTICE:

I will be taking TEN oneshot requests at a time!

You are only allowed to request ONE oneshot. After I finish it, you are allowed to request another one.

 

I WILL TAKE:

~ character x character

~ character x reader

~ any ship you desire no matter how much i disagree

~ lemons/smut

~ fluff

~ angst

~ a storyline/plot/au i can follow

~ crossovers between Free! ; Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin ; and Yuri!!! On Ice

~ the haikyuu!! storyline

NOTE: NOT ALL OF THE SHIPS HAVE TO BE YAOI! I actually ship Yamayachi and Hinayach a bit shiti!!! And I don't mind any yuri ships either!

 

IN YOUR COMMENT PLEASE SPECIFY:

~ what ship you want (or what character x reader)

(ex. kagehina)

(ex. oikawa x reader)

~ what type you want

(lemon/smut, fluff, angst)

~ storyline/plot/event (optional)

(please note you are making up the storyline/plot/event, so tell me what that is or I can't really... write it, y'know? or you could just let me be creative with this

ex. "can you do iwaoi at a sleepover (wink-WONK)" or "can you do kagehina with a depressed hinata")

(if you want me to follow the haikyu!! storyline, please note what event of the storyline you want me to do.

ex. "please do the part where karasuno gets beaten by seijoh" or "the toyko away games")

~ crossover (optional)

the crossovers vary between

Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (the anime series; not the movie.)

Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin

Yuri!!! On Ice

Black Butler (1st season)

Tokyo Ghoul (1st volume)

(those are the three animes i know the most and the best - i have just started watching anime and reading manga just a few months ago. these will increase when i discover more animes :3

(ex. "Can you do a crossover between Free! ?")

 

OVERALL, IT SHOULD LOOK LIKE THIS:

"Can you do ____ x ____ (or ____ x reader) smut/angst/fluff?"

 

IF YOU WANT TO DO EVERYTHING (INCLUDING THE OPTIONAL THINGS) IT SHOULD LOOK LIKE THIS:

"Can you do ____ x ____ (or _____ x reader) smut/angst/fluff AU you made up, or a haikyuu event, or a crossover between (insert other anime/manga here)?"

AND I WILL HAPPILY ACCEPT.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS <3 I'M EXCITED TO GET REQUESTS!!!


	2. DaiSuga - Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Middleschool
> 
> Alternate Universe - Soulmates
> 
> Daichi runs into the exhausted Sugawara on a jog.

 

 

The creaking of the chains echoed in Sugawara's ears as he sat underneath the cherry blossom tree, a beat-up volleyball in his hands. His face was coated with sweat, panting lightly. Beside him was a water bottle, half full with cold water. He stared down at the volleyball, his hair covering his eyes slightly. It was exhausting having to work alone. He never knew anybody liked playing volleyball where he lived, and before he wasn't very sociable. So he'd stray away from the other kids but wouldn't mind if he hung out with them. However, he was the quietest person of the group. He didn't like to speak that much.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with a small towel, Sugawara then stood up and his arms shook with pain, red bruises along the sides. He had just been playing volleyball, and before he wasn't that athletic to begin with. He had puny arms and legs, pale skin and soft gray hair. If you were to look at his appearance, you would know he wouldn't play any sport. And looking at his appearance, he'd be the one who would rather be a designer of some sort, or an author or poet; something that wouldn't have to do with hurting themselves or doing physical activities. Kids would say he was too delicate and he shouldn't get that beautiful skin bruised up.

Sugawara hesitated for a moment. Would that mean he wouldn't find his soulmate in time if he was so silent and tiny compared to everyone else? Your soulmates initials were printed on your wrist, and someone who has those same initials is your soulmate. It's weird. But Sugawara was frightened if he wouldn't find his soulmate in time. Then again, most people meet their soulmate after their childhood, perhaps in middle school or most likely high school and college.

Sugawara didn't want the kids to think, just because of his small, angel-like looks, that he couldn't play a sport. So he chose volleyball, a sport he thought wouldn't hurt that much because there was so physical contact between players, but only the volleyball. And on television, it looked so easy. Simply you had to hit it with your forearms or wrist while bumping, gently tossing it while setting, slamming it while spiking, and just towering your arms above you while blocking.

He threw the ball up into the air and bumped it into the sky, but due to his exhaustion, it flew to the side. He trudged after it. Volleyball did hurt. Realizing that you had to slide across floors and receive extremely forceful spikes and try not to bump into other teammates, Sugawara felt himself lose confidence. His parents were rather poor, so they couldn't afford classes; and mentioned before he was an unsociable boy who knew nobody who could play volleyball.

He reached it but then felt something collide with his body. Before he realized it, he was on the ground staring up at a muscular boy about his age staring down at him with an alarmed look. He held out his hand and Sugawara refused, gently mumbling. "Sorry." He stood up and grabbed the volleyball.

"Oh, no... I'm sorry, really." The boy said. He had his eyes locked on him for a moment. "You play volleyball?" He asked quietly.

"Eh..?" Sugawara looked up and then back down at the volleyball. "Oh, yeah... Well, kind of..."

"I do too." The boy beamed. "I'm Daichi Sawamura. Is there...anyone else with you?"

"No..." Sugawara couldn't help but blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Do you mind if I play with you, then?" Daichi asked calmly.

"No..." Sugawara said once again. Daichi's smile grew bigger slightly, which made his heart tingle. Who could smile so much in front of a worn-out boy like him, who obviously couldn't play any sport?

Daichi then bent his knees a few meters away from him, his arms dangling at his sides. "Throw it." He ordered, and Sugawara did, which was perfectly received by Daichi. Sugawara blinked in awe, then attempted to set it towards him, which ended up being a slap with his palms that sent it only halfway towards him. However, Daichi flew onto the grass and received it again. Sugawara bumped it to him and then let out a squeal of pain as it hit the bruises. He fell to his knees and rubbed his forearm quickly.

"Are you okay?" Daichi asked, grabbing the volleyball and looking at his trembling arms. "Whoa, they're...really bruised..." He looked alarmed. "How long have you been playing here?"

Sugawara couldn't help but cry. "A-a..." He sputtered out, "A few hours..." He felt pathetic in front of him, like a piece of literal trash.

"You need to take a break. Your arms are really sore and beat up, and you look exhausted." Daichi gently said. "Did you come here by yourself?" He decided to kneel down with Sugawara.

Sugawara sniffled, wiping his nose but his arms violently shook. He couldn't even hold them up. "Y-Yeah...m-my...dad...I mean, parents...they're both at work." He froze in place, trying to believe that he almost said his dads were at work. Yes, in fact, were Sugawara's parents gay; it was the whole soulmate thing. They were bullied a lot about it, and Sugawara would be bullied too by the kids from his school because of his parents' love. His younger sister, Akemi, was only five then; she couldn't understand and wasn't bullied. Yet. Who knew what Daichi would do if he found out? He looked like the guy who'd have the best chance with girls, basically saying straighter than a square.

"Oh, okay. I came here alone too. Sometimes I jog past this park." Daichi said. "I can walk you home if you want." He grabbed Sugawara's hands and helped him to his feet.

"N-No...I'm fine..." Sugawara refused, his eyes still puffy and red.

"No, let me walk you home. A few girls from my school almost got kidnapped a week ago. Some people might think you're vulnerable and easy to take." Daichi protested.

Suddenly Sugawara let out a small wail. Vulnerable? _Easy to take_? Daichi's eyes widened and he reassuringly stuttered out, "I-I mean, right now. It's because you're exhausted. I don't want you to get hurt more."

"I can take care of myself," Sugawara spat, now angry.

"Well, can you at least tell me your name?" Daichi sighed.

"Sugawara Koushi..." Sugawara mumbled quietly. "But please... don't think of me as weak like...e-everyone else..."

"I never said that." Daichi murmured gently.

Sugawara wiped his eyes. "Okay..." He stood up and walked over to the tree, grabbing his water and towel. Daichi looked a bit confused as Sugawara stumbled away, but then Sugawara looked over his shoulder and asked, "Are you c-coming or not?"

"I thought you didn't want me to." Daichi's smile grew wide as he dashed to him, stopping when he was side-by-side with the smaller, gray-haired boy.

"I changed my mind." Sugawara murmured with a bit of embarrassment. They began to walk to Sugawara's home together, a muscular boy with dark hair, what Sugawara imagined a knight would look like; and a pale, skinny boy with gray hair and delicate skin, what Daichi imagined to be an angel. Quickly did the pair become good friends, and a few years after, soulmates.


	3. TsukiHina - Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe - Canon
> 
> Explicit 
> 
> Underage
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata goes over to Tsukishima's house to practice English on a Friday night.

 

"GWAH! Tsukishima, pleaseeee!" Hinata begged, holding onto Tsukishima's sleeve. The volleyball club was in their club room, packing up and ready to get home. Hinata was pleading the nerd Tsukishima to help with his homework, for Hinata was obviously horrible at it. And everyone else was busy on the Friday night, going to parties. But because Tsukishima was usually an antisocial person, he was planning to stay home and (watch dinosaur theories) study.

"Why would I waste my time with a shrimp?" Tsukishima muttered, shoving him away slightly.

"Tsukishima, I can't do literally any English! And Yachi-san is busy tonight, so I can't go to her! I know you're like, super super smart at English. Can you just please teach me?" Whined Hinata, clinging to his side. "Please?!"

"Aren't you going to do practices with the King or something instead of homework?" He grumbled a bit.

"No, he was invited over to a party at Oikawa's (boi someone's going to lose their virginity there LMFAO)." Groaned Hinata, huffing a bit in disapproval.

"Fine, fine." Tsukishima sighed, peeling away the ball of energy from his waist. Despite how he expressed it, Tsukishima always thought the small middle blocker was fucking _adorable._ And even though he teased Hinata about Kageyama, he was actually quite jealous about the two.

"Yeah! Thanks so much Tsukishima!" He beamed and looked down at his phone, quickly texting his mom that he was going to stay over for a while at Tsukishima's home. Usually Hinata's mom was carefree and laid back, so he was allowed to stay over temporarily. Tsukishima and Hinata packed up their things. Hinata slung his backpack over his shoulders. "Let's go!" He punched the air.

Tsukishima stood up and sighed, walking past him and out the door. "We're heading out," he said to Daichi and Suga, who were going over something. They nodded and said goodbye as Hinata rushed out and ran down the stairs.

"So, where do you live? Is your house big?" Hinata asked with excitement.

"It's bigger than other homes." Tsukishima calmly said as they walked to Hinata's bike. They arrived quickly and Hinata grabbed the handlebars, walking out of the school with Tsukishima.

"Oh, okay. Are your parents home? I'd be pleasured to meet them!" He smiled to himself in imagination.

" _Parent._ I only have a dad. He's at work almost all the time, so no. He isn't home. And my older brother has his own home." Tsukishima mumbled.

"O-Oh, sorry, Tsukishima." Hinata stammered, quickening his pace awkwardly.

"It's fine, I guess. Yamaguchi is almost always with me. But tonight his parents want him to stay home."

"O-Oh, well, that's good." Sighed Hinata, sounding a bit jealous, which Tsukishima noticed. He smirked in return and they arrived at Tsukishima's house after about ten minutes.

"Whoa, it's giant!" Exclaimed Hinata, looking at the house. It was a traditional two-storied home almost the size of the gym with all different kinds of trees and bushes surrounding it. There was a moderately large pond in the backyard with a enormous cherry blossom tree standing over it, sprinkling the water with its blossoms. Some other unique trees were scattered along, too. "And so beautiful!"

**(a/n: i know i know there is no sakura tree but i fixed it up a bit to give a romantic type of vibe so imagine a sakura tree by the pond ok)**

"Yeah." Tsukishima said dully, usually getting the compliment when someone would come over. He walked down a small path to his door, and opened it up. Hinata laid his bike on the side of the wall outside and rushed in after.

"Whoa! The inside is cool, too!" Squealed Hinata in excitement. "So you have this whole place to yourself almost all the time?"

"Mhmm. I usually stay in my room, though." He replied, starting to walk to his bedroom. Then he hesitated. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Thanks anyway." Hinata smiled, following him to his bedroom. "I'm guessing you have a study desk?"

"Yes." Tsukishima opened up his bedroom door and walked in, followed by Hinata. There was a computer on a desk with a chair on the right side, and a small table placed in front of a king-sized futon bed that was in the middle of the room. On the left side was a closet with his rather simple wardrobe, along with a television.

"Gwah!! Your house is just so awesome!" Cried Hinata. "I'm so jealous!"

"That's enough compliments, Shrimp." Tsukishima said, although smiled a bit to himself. He pulled out two pillows and set them down on the floor near the table and pulled out his English dictionary and notes. Hinata was blushing with embarrassment as he awkwardly pulled out his dictionary and notes as well. He put down his notes and pushed them forward. Tsukishima inspected them. "Why do you look embarrassed? These are actually good."

"I-I copied Yachi's..." Mumbled Hinata, staring down at his lap while blushing. Tsukishima flipped to the first page and noticed the most horrible notes he's ever seen in his life. He looked back at Hinata and chuckled in amusement.

"That's fine," He pushed back the notes. "So what, you still can't get it down? Typical."

"S-Shut up!" Hinata's face reddened more, to Tsukishima's delight. The fact that Hinata was blushing made Tsukishima blush a bit as well.

A few minutes passed as Tsukishima explained the parts of English Hinata struggled the most in. "So try to write down _write_." He ordered, and looked at Hinata scribble down the word _rite,_ but you couldn't even tell it was that. He went over and sat down beside Hinata, squinting at the scribble. "No, look, the word _write_ has a silent 'w' before it. And I can't even read it. Try writing it again."

Hinata scribbled it down again, correct this time but horrible handwriting. "That _w_ looks like a _u_. Look, like this." Tsukishima reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand, placing it on top of his and writing it down. Hinata's heart suddenly raced and his face flushed up. Usually Yachi or Kageyama would have to teach him like this, but he'd never reacted like he just did. And why was Tsukishima being so kind to him? It made Hinata's heart flutter.

Tsukishima released his hand and Hinata whimpered a bit, audible to Tsukishima. "What?"

"N-Nothing. Your hands were just warm and..." Hinata stammered.

 _I'm going to die now. I'm so going to die now._ Hinata thought with worry, staring at his paper with his face completely red.

"Oh?" Tsukishima smirked a bit before scooting against the small middle blocker, taking his hand again. Hinata's eyes widened in alarm and he froze, his face reddening more. "You like it, I'm guessing?"

"S-Stop teasing me," whined Hinata. "You know that already."

"I do?" Tsukishima teased, resting his head on Hinata's shoulder. "I don't think so. Tell me."

"Y-Yes! It feels g-good..." Hinata bit his lip nervously.

"Y'know, Hinata, I've been jealous lately." Tsukishima instantly changed the subject.

"Huh?" Hinata had relaxed a bit until Tsukishima grabbed his waist with his other hand, pulling them back and onto the edge of his futon. "Tsu-"

"About you and the King, y'know?" Tsukishima sighed.

"W-Wha? You mean Kageyama? I don't like him like that." Hinata mumbled.

**(a/n: im so sorry kagehina you're always my otp)**

"So~ Who do you like, Shoyo~?"

_W-What? He called me by my first name...?_

"Don't you know already?" Hinata asked nervously. He was now in Tsukishima's lap and Tsukishima was slightly nuzzling Hinata's neck as his hands wrapped around his stomach.

"No, tell me."

"Y-You tell me who you like first!" Hinata almost yelled, making Tsukishima flinch in alarm. He looked up at Hinata and smiled rather innocently, chin resting on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't exactly say I like them."

"Then what is it?" Hinata seemed a bit disappointed.

"I _love_ them," Tsukishima said huskily.

"S-So, who is it?" Hinata pushed, nervous.

"Why it's you, Shoyo." He replied slowly, laying a kiss on the side of Hinata's lips. Hinata's eyes widened in alarm and froze, his face going red. "Now who is it you that you love?"

"Y-You, Tsukishima..." Hinata trailed off nervously as Tsukishima felt himself getting carried away, grabbing Hinata's cheek and positioning his face to face his.

"Call me Kei. And do you mind if I kiss you?"

"N-No..."

Tsukishima slowly nodded before licking his lips and then pressing them to Hinata's. Hinata closed his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position, straddling Tsukishima as he let himself lean in and kiss Tsukishima back. He leaned in a bit too much which sent Tsukishima and Hinata falling against the end of Tsukishima's futon, deepening the once soft kiss.

Kei's tongue tenderly licked just under Hinata's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hinata usually knew what this meant, so he was obliged to open up his mouth and let Tsukishima's tongue slither in. Hinata's tongue couldn't resist smacking against Tsukishima's, making Tsukishima smirk and begin the wrestle for dominance. Easily Tsukishima won. Tsukishima's hands raised up and tangled in Hinata's short orange hair, Hinata's hands pressing Tsukishima's shoulders down.

Finally, Hinata was the one to break away, and for a moment a string of slippery saliva held their lips together. Hinata wiped his mouth and panted, staring down at Tsukishima. Tsukishima gently panted, staring back up at him before Hinata asked, "When will your dad get home?"

"Probably at 2:30 am like he usually does. Why?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

"N-No reason. Let's just get back to kissing." Hinata lowered back down.

"Just kissing?" Pouted Tsukki, giving him a lustful look.

Shoyo's eyes slid to the side nervously as he blushed. "Well, if you want to go further..."

"You bet I do," Tsukki said huskily before flipping them. He towered over the nervous redhead before lowering down and kissing him some more. It was shorter, for after his hands slid to the buttons on Hinata's shirt and slowly undid them. Once they were all unbuttoned, he went back to working on Hinata. He rained kisses (that left marks) down Hinata's mouth, along part of his jawline, and neck. He bit down on a rather sensitive part of Hinata and he couldn't hold back a sexy moan, turning Tsukki on even more.

Hinata's hands grabbed the back of Tsukishima's shirt, and slid his hands up his back, trying to take off his shirt. His heart was thumping quicker than ever before, his body trembling and beginning to sweat. He eventually managed to pull off the shirt. However, Tsukki was already a step ahead. His mouth enclosed on Hinata's right nipple, gently nibbling on it and around it, making Hinata's face flush deeper and moan once more. Hinata's member twitched and hardened underneath his pants, driving his body to squirm around underneath the tall blonde.

Once Tsukki bruised his nipples, his tongue slowly stroked his stomach and his hand slid between his legs. "Oi, Shoyo..." He said slowly. "Open up your legs."

Hinata obeyed, parting his legs and allowing Tsukki grope his member, his other hand shakily undoing his belt.

 _Huh... Even Kei is getting nervous._ Hinata thought as a loud moan escaped his throat. "A-Ahh-"

Despite how smoothly Tsukishima was going, he couldn't help but draw his other hand up and undo Hinata's belt with both hands. He grabbed Hinata's hands and tied them above his head with the belt, to Hinata's surprise. He just smirked down at him and slowly unzipped his pants, pulling them down and revealing his bulging boxers. "Wow, you're harder than I thought."

"Y-You're one to-- _ahhh_..." Hinata was interrupted as Tsukki groped his boxers and squeezed it slightly. He grinned in pride, having this control over his beloved uke. "K-Kei... ngh, s-stop teasing..." He managed to stutter out between moans.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He let go and straddled the blushing, moaning redhead, undoing his belt and pants as well. He dropped his pants at the side of his futon and took Hinata's pants off of his ankles. Now, they were almost completely naked---only in boxers. Tsukishima's bulge was _enormous_ , to Hinata's surprise. He blushed and got a bit harder when he saw it.

Tsukishima's face lowered between Hinata's legs, licking his boxers and nibbling on his inner thighs. Hinata's moans turned into begs. "K-Kei, s-stop teasing!" He repeated.

"I'm just taking my time." He explained in a husky voice, continuing to lick the bulging cock underneath Hinata's patterned boxers. He then pulled off the boxers and Hinata's member flung up and hardened, pointing to Kei's face. He flipped Hinata over and massaged his lower back deeply. Then he licked his index finger.

"K-Kei, what're you- _AHH_!" Hinata was once again interrupted as one of the tall boy's slender, wet fingers was inserted inside of Hinata's anus, pumping itself in and out. He let Hinata adjust before inserting in two, and finally, three, thrusting in and out this time. "G-Gahh... K-Kei, f-f... ahhh..."

"Do you think you're ready?" Tsukishima asked, taking his fingers out of his entrance and beginning to take off his boxers as well.

"Yes..." Shoyo said weakly.

"Do you want it?" He grinned teasingly, throwing his boxers in his pile of clothes.

"I _need_ it..."

"Beg for it." He murmured gently in his ear, bringing them in the center of his futon.

"Kei, give it to me, please. I need your cock all the way up my ass, _please._ Make me feel good; make me cum..." Hinata pleaded.

"Anything for you, Shoyo~" Tsukki grabbed his hard member with both hands and set it in front of his entrance. Then, he pushed rather slowly in, making Hinata cry out.

"K-Kei..." He moaned slowly, feeling Tsukki begin to thrust suddenly. He pushed himself all the way inside as far as he could go and then came out, but quickly returned his cock in. Hinata panted and groaned, filling the room with sexy noises. Kei panted, his thrusts becoming sloppy and disorganized, unlike before. "AHH, K-K-Kei... _Ahh_ , s-so... _ahh_ , so... so good!" He tried to cry out, but it was drowning in the moans that randomly came out of his mouth as well.

Tsukishima didn't respond, he just pressed down on his hips, continuing his thrusts. His face became sweaty along with his body. "Shoyo..." He groaned. "Do you... d-do you like it?"

"I--ahh, nghh---love it..." He murmured in reply as he began to get a satisfying rhythm again, grinding on him with less force. "K-Kei, _ahhh_ \---harder...faster.." He demanded with a sexy moan. Tsukishima obeyed, pushing himself in harder and faster, unable to organize his thrusts. He could feel Hinata's anus clench around the large member that belonged to Tsukishima.

"Shoyo..mmm, so tight... g-gah, I'm going to come..." He panted heavily, getting a feeling in his stomach.

"M-Me too...ahh, you ca-can-- release inside m-me..."

"Let's come together." He said softly, raising up his uke's hips and holding his member gently as they both began to come.

" _AHH_ , feels so good..." Hinata groaned in relief, letting himself come all over the sheets of Tsukishima's bed. He began to grow dizzy, his whole body aching. He felt the hot, sticky substance flow into his ass. His body then began to relax at the feeling of being full of Tsukishima's semen.

Then, about ten minutes later, Tsukishima's member slid out of Hinata, and he let Hinata turn around to face him. He was a bit disappointed that he was out of him but then gave a horny smirk. "Hey, Kei. I want to make you feel good... c-can I blow you?" He asked gently.

Tsukki smirked sexily at him before grabbing his member and straddling Hinata's stomach. "Definitely."

He smiled and grabbed Tsukki's cock, gently laying a kiss on its tip. Tsukki watched him begin to lick the underside and then take half of it in. He sucked ravenously on it, taking a bit more in every once in a while. "Mmmm..." He groaned in pleasure, gripping the sheets with his come-coated hands. Hinata finally took in the whole thing, but flinch as it poked the back of his throat. He gagged slightly but it didn't affect him.

Suddenly, Tsukki's cock jerked and released a spurt of come, making Hinata choke on his cock. He spat it out and coughed, looking up at a slightly chuckling Kei above him. "Oi! Don't laugh! If you laugh I'll stop!" Threatened Hinata.

"Okay, okay, sorry." He gave his member back to his uke and he sucked again, this time getting it all the way in and being able to suck without choking. Tsukishima closed his eyes with content and groaned with delight. Hinata then shocked him from his satisfaction by biting down on his member and making him moan out, "Shoyo! T-That feels so good... ngh..."

Eventually, some more time passed and they stopped their intercourse. It was one in the morning at that moment, where Tsukishima got off of Hinata and held him close in his arms. "I love you so god-damn much, Shrimp." Kei murmured as he held the naked boy in his arms.

"Me too..." He replied with exhaustion. "But my mom is probably worried sick. I need to go." He stood up and kissed the middle blocker's head, and began to dress again.

"Maybe I can teach you some more tomorrow?" Asked Tsukki, sitting on his bed and resting his head in one of his palms.

"Of course." Hinata smiled to himself as he put on his shirt. His face was red with some embarrassment. He finished dressing and got his homework, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kei."

"Cya, Shoyo."

Hinata just giggled and left while Tsukishima crawled under the come-stained sheets.

_So fucking adorable._


	4. KuroTsuki - Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
> Explicit
> 
> Underage
> 
>  
> 
> Kuroo and Tsukishima have to share a dorm for the 2015 Tokyo Away Games.

I am so screwed.

Tsukishima stared ahead blankly as Coach Ukai read out who everyone was sharing dorms with in front of all of the five schools that attended to the 2015 Tokyo Away Games (a/n: I'm just listing the year those episodes were aired because that seems right). Some people had to be paired up with others from different schools, and Tsukishima was one of those people.

He was paired up with the sly captain of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Honestly, Tsukishima could read that this boy from his rival school seemed to be the most annoying person ever. Besides Bokuto and Hinata. And he had this mischievous look to him that made Tsukishima shudder, but at the same time be a bit attracted to that fact, because that look Tsukishima also found sexy.

As Coach Ukai announced his temporary dorm mate, Kuroo's cat-like eyes flicked towards Tsukishima and he was scanning him like a machine. Tsukishima met his gaze with an intimidating, irritated glare. Kuroo just winked and turned back to Coach Ukai, leaving Tsukishima's face blushing and humiliated.

They stood for about five more minutes letting the rest of the people get paired up. Then they were informed to unpack their luggage in the dorms. Kuroo walked over to the tall blonde, looking down at him. "Hello, four-eyes~" He grinned teasingly.

"It's Tsukishima." He replied with a low growl despite how he was attracted to Kuroo's husky voice.

"Alright, Tsukki, follow me. I know where the dorms are." Kuroo told him, beckoning him with his hand to follow.

"What number again?" Tsukishima asked, following the slightly taller boy.

"Room 3." Kuroo replied with a small smirk. They walked down the hallway of the dorms and then there was room 3. He opened up the door and the dorm was magnificent. It had light wood floors, an elevated wooden spot to place futons on, the corner covered up by Japanese windows. There was a closet in front of that, and to the right was a couch and a small table.

Tsukishima's eyes widened slightly in awe and Kuroo grinned at him. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Tsukishima just huffed in response and walked onto the evaluated place to put the futons on, and pulled out his futon. He laid it down on the left side and knelt down, putting on the blankets and setting down a pillow. Kuroo blankly watched for a moment, ignoring the fact just watching the middle blocker made him get a small boner. Tsukishima felt eyes on him and glared. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, nothing." Kuroo grinned and laid down his futon next to Tsukishima's, then laid down blankets and a pillow. He put his clothes on the right side of the closet, Tsukishima taking the left. Eventually they had lead themselves into a void of awkward silence, so Tsukishima walked to the door.

"I'm heading out to go eat dinner."

"Do you even know where the cafeteria is?" Chuckled Kuroo in response, walking up to him and placing a hand on his hip.

Tsukishima decided to just be silent, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Kuroo announced. "Follow me. I know where it is." He grabbed Tsukishima's wrist and led him towards the cafeteria.

Damn, his hand is warm... Thought Tsukishima, although yanked away. He continued following and they came into the cafeteria. It was a large one with wooden tables and a giant buffet of Japanese food. Tsukishima walked to the buffet and grabbed a tray, getting a small amount of food. Kuroo was right behind him.

"Oya, Kuroo!" Called out Bokuto, waving obnoxiously in their direction. "Over here!"

Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima and smirked. "Follow me," he told him for the third time that night. And for the third time that night Tsukishima followed the captain to the table where Bokuto and his partner Akaashi were sitting.

"Oi, who's this~?" Bokuto asked while also scanning Tsukishima like a machine.

"He's Tsukishima, a first year from Karasuno." Kuroo smiled and slung an arm around Tsukishima, making his nose scrunch up and his face blush, shoving his arm away.

"Well, well, come sit!" Bokuto grinned. Akaashi didn't look so overwhelmed, instead his eyelids were halfway closed with dullness, just like Tsukishima's. He sat down next to Kuroo and was attacked with questions from Bokuto as if he was Kuroo's new boyfriend or something. "Where are you from? What's your heritage? What's your favorite food? Animal? Color? What's your sexuality? What're you best at in volleyball? What's your position? I saw you with headphones on when you came out of the bus, so what's your favorite type of music?"

"Bokuto," Akaashi finally spoke. His voice was dull and irritated like Tsukishima's. "The poor guy's head will explode if you ask him one more question."

"Okay, fine, but if you hurt Kuroo at all," he turned to Tsukishima with a serious glare, "then you will be destroyed."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Bokuto," Kuroo smiled. "We aren't in a relationship like that...yet."

"Like I'd date you." Tsukishima huffed in disapproval.

"You're denying that~" Kuroo grinned, licking his lips. Tsukki looked away and forced himself not to blush, but it was no use. His face turned pink.

"Oi, stop teasing him." Akaashi sighed. "It's annoying both of us."

(a/n: akaatsuki confirmed)

Tsukishima gave him a grateful glance Bokuto and Kuroo finally agreed and started to talk normally. Tsukishima was the quietest person, calmly eating his food. Once he finished about ten minutes later, he stood up and told them he was going back to the room, remembering where it was.

"Okay, Tsukki~,." Kuroo said in a sing-song voice. "I'll meet you there later, 'kay?" He winked, which was returned by a blushing glare.

This guy is getting on my nerves, so why do I love it?

Later that night Kuroo returned, and Tsukishima was laying on his futon listening to music and staring at the ceiling. Kuroo leaped onto his futon and jump scared him. "Ay, Tsukki!"

In return, Tsukishima leaped up and shoved the taller boy off of his futon. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He asked in alarm.

"Oya? Did I scare you?" Kuroo asked, climbing back onto his futon and straddling the blonde underneath him.

"G-Get off me, asshole," Tsukishima said lowly with annoyance, but mostly nervousness.

"How about you answer a few of my questions instead?" Kuroo asked, tightening his legs around the boy's waist. Tsukki just sighed in reply, which Kuroo took as a yes. "Sexuality?"

"G-Gay."

"Hah, I thought so. You're getting hard." Kuroo grinned, making Tsukishima blush. "Virgin?"

"Yes..."

"In a relationship?"

"No."

"Lucky you, Tsukki~ Now, do you love me?"

"You wish." Responded Tsukki with a defensive growl.

"Oh, Tsukki. Stop lying and tell me the truth." Kuroo smiled rather innocently.

"Well, if you know I'm lying with that, then don't you know the truth already?"

"Maybe, but I wanna hear it from you." Kuroo leaned down and pinned him, on his hands and knees.

"I--" stammered Tsukki. He hated to admit things like this to someone. "I love you, Kuroo."

"Aww, Tsukki~ I love you too. Can we cuddle?" Kuroo asked, laying down on top of him and resting his forehead against his.

Tsukishima grunted out a yes, letting Kuroo roll to the side and cling to him, nuzzling and kissing parts of his neck. Tsukishima remained blank-faced, barely any blush on his cheeks. He felt more comfortable, so he didn't squirm as Kuroo wrapped his legs around Tsukishima's right leg and raise himself up to kiss the corner of his lips. Kuroo extended an arm out under Tsukishima's head, which he rested his head on as well. His head tilted towards Kuroo, which was returned by a full kiss on Tsukishima's pale lips.

Kuroo easily got carried away in the kiss, rolling back ontop of him and unlocking his legs from his one leg. Tsukishima didn't mind it; he'd stop if Kuroo got a bit too carried away. Kuroo's teeth gently bit down on Tsukishima's tongue, earning a moan that drowned in the heated kiss. Kuroo smirked and bit harder, making some blood flow which Kuroo licked off of his lips. Tsukishima wouldn't let Kuroo dominate him; he bit his lip in return as hard as he could which made Kuroo moan as well. They both broke away at the same time, panting for breath.

"Huh, didn't know you could be dominant, Tsukki~" Kuroo grinned.

"Well, I'm not letting myself lose to you." Tsukishima felt himself getting horny as he replied, a smirk growing on his face.

"Don't be cocky, this is your first time." Kuroo huffed and continued the kiss, not letting Tsukishima reply. "And don't expect me to be easy on you~" he mumbled against his lips.

Tsukishima's fingers tangled through Kuroo's hair, gripping hard onto his scalp as Kuroo let his tongue slip into his lover's mouth without permission. Tsukki's eyebrows knitted together and blocked out his tongue, pushing it out of his mouth. Kuroo opened his eyes and glared slightly before starting the wrestle for dominance. No matter how hard he tried, Tsukishima was defeated and Kuroo raised back up, panting. He smirked with pride, leaving a trail of hickeys along Tsukishima's jawline, and down his neck. Almost every time did Tsukki grunt or sigh, to Kuroo's pleasure.

Tsukishima's hands slid up the back of Kuroo's shirt and he removed it with ease, then raised his head and bit down on what he guessed was a sensitive part of Kuroo's neck. He was correct, for when he left a hickey behind did Kuroo let out a loud moan of delight. "I underestimated you, Tsukki..." he said slowly, letting Tsukishima give him a few more hickeys. "Mmm," he said gently as he returned back to Kuroo's lips, smacking them together which made rather audible noises. "...but, Tsukki, you know I'm not going to let you dominate me that easily..."

Kuroo's hand slid down Tsukki's shirt, and then slid underneath. His cold hand stroked Tsukishima's stomach, and raised up his shirt. Tsukki raised his upper body, allowing Kuroo to take off his shirt with ease. Tsukishima had his eyes closed until he opened them, seeing a hovering Kuroo above him. Kuroo had his tongue sticking out of his mouth ever so slightly, panting like a cat (a/n: i know dogs pant like that but so do cats so fuck it). He blushed at the sight of a rock-hard six pack and muscular, broad shoulders. There was glistening sweat dripping from his brow and body. Tsukishima's pants tightened as his member throbbed impatiently underneath his shorts.

"Like what you see, Tsukki~?" Kuroo mumbled, stroking his tongue down Tsukishima's chest. He cringed slightly and moaned out a yes. Tsukishima grasped Kuroo's hair, drawing his head away and pulling him further above himself so his nipples and abs were above him. He raised his head, his arm now wrapping around his back and his fingernails digging deeply into his back, leaving marks. "Aaahhh..."

Drool drained from Tsukishima's mouth as he licked and bit onto Kuroo's nipples, bruising him. Then he left hickeys and bruises on the sides of his abs, making Kuroo sigh heavily in pleasure. Tsukki's saliva then was plastered over the bruises and hickeys. Kuroo groaned gently and moved himself back, grinding on top of his uke. He nuzzled his face to the side of his neck as he moved up and bit onto his ear for a second, making Tsukki moan gently. He repeated this until Tsukki stopped him by shoving his knee harshly against the bulge between Kuroo's legs. Kuroo whined in satisfaction, making Tsukki grin. "Do you like that?" He panted.

"I love it..." Kuroo purred. Tsukishima felt Kuroo's hands slide to his shorts and pull them down his long, slender legs that he would shave weekly (a/n: idk it seems like tsukki am i rite). Tsukishima raised his ankles as Kuroo pulled them completely off. "Wow, you're giant..."

"Shut up," Tsukishima said rather angrily.

"It was a compliment, Tsukki." Kuroo rolled his eyes and unpinned him, taking off his own shorts very slowly which got Tsukki even more erect (if that's even possible). He stepped out of his shorts and threw them onto his futon. Tsukki couldn't help but stare at the enormous erection laying just beneath Kuroo's shorts. He bit his lip and looked away, deciding to buck his hips upward and grind his erection against Kuroo's. "Nnngh, aahh, Tsukki..."

Tsukishima smirked mischievously but then cried out, "K-Kuroo!" once Kuroo's hands gripped and groped Tsukishima's bulge. He panted heavily and wailed once Kuroo's head lowered to his boxers and lap messily on his boxers. "K-Kaaa... aaah... take t-them off..." He tried to moan out.

Kuroo's tongue gently licked Tsukishima's inner thigh, just below his erection. A few times he would bite and nibble, making Tsukishima gasp. Kuroo then raised his head back up and looked down at the blushing, panting teen underneath him. "Raise your hips." Tsukki almost immediately obeyed, and let Kuroo slide his boxers off of him. Instantly his cock sprang up and pointed to the ceiling, red and throbbing with the veins being very visible. He grinned and lowered his head down to it, gently grabbing it and laying a kiss on the tip. "Y'know, Tsukki, I've never been bottom before... Do you mind doing me?" He asked gently. (a/n: PLOT TWIST OH MY)

"I guess I've won then...?" Tsukki asked, making Kuroo look away in embarrassment.

"This time you have."

Kuroo rolled them over and Tsukishima removed Kuroo's boxers, throwing them to the side carelessly. Then he grabbed his ankles and rested Kuroo's calves on his own shoulders. Kuroo scooted closer, curling his ankles against his upper back. Tsukishima felt his arms wrap around his neck as well. "Damn, Kuroo.. you're flexible." He panted.

"Almost everybody is in Nekoma. That's why it's Nekoma." He huffed. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and not even thinking about preparation, shoved his cock inside of Kuroo's anus. He let out a loud moan, not even caring as he slammed his lips on his, Tsukishima's member slightly thrusting in and out. Kuroo's teeth bit down on his bruised lips, his hands digging into his back and leaving scratches. "Hah, haah, Tsukki..." He panted. "I-- haa, don't like...ngh... this p-position..."

Tsukki nodded and removed his erection from inside of Kuroo, along with his legs and arms. Then he laid him down and raised his hips up, spreading out his legs. He began to thrust in and out of his entrance. "D-Do you like this?" He panted heavily.

Kuroo nodded, his hands sliding into Tsukishima's hair and gripping his scalp, gasping and groaning. "Haa... haaa... haaarder...." He obeyed and thrust in harder, hitting a sensitive spot which made Kuroo cry out, "AHH! T-Ther--ahh, there! T-T-T-Ahhh, oh my--haa, god...Tsukki!" He stammered out between moans of pleasure and pain.

"Quiet..." Tsukishima panted. "Someone's going to hear us..."

"Nnnn, aaah...." He said more gently, gripping the sheets. Tsukishima leaned down and kissed him, silencing the moaning Nekoma captain. Kuroo desperately kissed him back, then let himself fall backward with a gasp. "G-Gaaa...god...T-Tsukki! S-so...aah...nnn...feels so a-amazing..."

"K-Kuroo..." Tsukki said quietly. "I-I'm gonna..." He was cut off by gasp when he suddenly released his load inside of Kuroo without permission. Kuroo groaned, relaxing as he felt the milky liquid inside him."C-Can't go any further..." Tsukki moaned, stopping his thrusts and taking out his member. He collapsed onto Kuroo and panted heavily. "I-I'm so dizzy...hahh..."

"You did me amazing for your first time, though," Kuroo whispered in his ear, his hand patting the blonde's head. Tsukki leaned back and pulled the blankets over the two sweating, panting boys. "Plus, we always have tomorrow..."

"G-God Kuroo," Tsukishima sighed, can't believing that he let himself do this. All because he loved Kuroo, which he found himself angry at. "F-Fuck you..."

"No, I'll fuck you."


	5. KageHina - Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy
> 
> Explicit 
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Angst
> 
>  
> 
> Kageyama is Hinata's sugar daddy.

Hinata sighed, standing in front of the towering building in front of him. It was another usual days where he would walk over to his...friend's...Kageyama's apartment building if he wasn't already there. He had met Kageyama one day at a train station coming back from a vacation trip at Karasuno. They instantly sprouted a conversation and were friends for about a few months until Hinata had told him that he wanted to become a professional volleyball trainer like the dork he was, and he was a part of his college volleyball team. Kageyama, even though ruining their starting friendship, told him he could get him to be a professional player for only one thing in return:

sex.

Hinata was shocked at first. He didn't know how to respond so he just blankly agreed. And anyway, he had developed just a small crush on the older man, and Hinata thought he looked hot as fuck. But he thought it was only once, but Kageyama had forgotten to specify to basically be his fuckbuddy. Now realizing that just a few days later, Hinata was too much of a wimp to back out.

Hinata had had sex plentiful times before even though he was still a minor, and because he was gay did that mean he was usually on the bottom. It was tiring and painful, and occasionally did Hinata actually feel some pleasure in it. However, when he and Kageyama had done it for the first time did Hinata enjoy it so much; he didn't want him to stop, to Kageyama's delight. He loved each little kiss Kageyama would trail down his jaw and neck, each hickey he'd dig into his bare skin, each nibble on his thighs, every single thrust and blow he'd give to Hinata.

And Kageyama didn't think he did enjoy it, so he would get him anything he wanted along with helping him reach his dreams.

Why did Kageyama do all of this?

Because he was deeply in love with the orange-haired boy.

Because he was lonely without the orange-haired boy.

Before he met Hinata, he only dedicated himself to his work and that was it. He worked as a novelist, and tended to write very depressing books that people loved. He was a dull person, and didn't bother to cover up his loneliness. Usually at business parties he would leave early, and business trips he would not even go. I only write. I write my signatures on my books and I write up a story that later gets edited. I don't have to do anything else. I only write. Writing was the only thing that mattered, but as time went by did even writing make him bored.

Until he met the ball of energy at the train station.

It was like his eyes were opened for him to every thing he was ignoring in the world. The small college student was the one who in only a matter of a few months showed him that there were so many things to live for and be excited about. He himself was the most important reason to live, in Kageyama's opinion.

Quickly did Kageyama fall in love with him and, too afraid to confess it, told him he could make him reach his dreams of sex. Sex. And he would spoil Hinata to make him keep agreeing to each time they began. He was scared that Hinata would be stolen away, and his eyes would be closed again, his depression dragging after him. He was fearful that Hinata didn't love him the same way he loved Hinata. If Hinata had to leave Kageyama would wrap his arms around him and beg for him not to go, eventually followed by a 'sorry, but it's important' and a door closing in front of him.

Hinata didn't think that was why Kageyama had done that, though.

Is it just for my body? Hinata thought. No, my body's puny and small... Is it because I look so innocent underneath him? Maybe... Was it because he loves me back? No, no of course not. Nobody falls in love with someone that fast. Well, besides me...

Hinata shook his head and walked in, then dragged his feet to the elevator. Usually he was exhausted, for they screwed pretty often. Once Hinata was turned on, he could last all night. And just looking at Kageyama shirtless turned him on enough to make Kageyama notice and smash him. He was already in front of his door, to his surprise. He gently pressed the button underneath the speaker, speaking into it: "It's Hinata."

A few seconds passed until the door opened, and the tall Kageyama towered over him. He was shirtless and half-asleep, making Hinata bite his lip slightly. Kageyama at the moment was too tired to pay attention and leaned forward to kiss Hinata's head. Usually he greeted him like this, which Hinata didn't mind. He blushed and walked in once Kageyama turned away. He overlooked the house and noticed there were dishes piled up in the sink, clothes and books and manuscripts scattered everywhere. Hinata awkwardly stood and then smiled, looking at the man who slunk over to the couch and flopped down. "Good morning, Kageyama-kun!"

"'Morning..." Kageyama said drowsily. He rubbed his eyes with exhaustion.

"Another deadline coming up?" Hinata asked, tilting his head.

"Mhmm... I finished it, though." Kageyama replied.

"Oh... okay... You look sleepy, so maybe I should go..." Hinata said awkwardly after a pause. Usually, he'd only come to Kageyama's home to have sex.

"No. We'll do it today." Kageyama sprang up and grasped Hinata's wrist, pulling him against his chest and leaning his forehead on Hinata's shoulder. "I'll get you tickets to that Olympic game in England..."

"It's fine, I can watch it on TV. You need to rest." Hinata said nervously.

"No, I don't. Come on." Kageyama picked him up and carried him bridal-style to his bed. Hinata sighed and didn't try to put up a fight, letting himself relax in his arms. Kageyama set him down on his bed, then climbed on top of him and kicked the sheets off the bed. Hinata looked up at Kageyama, meeting his eyes that actually held some excitement. It was rare to see something in Kageyama's dull eyes, usually it was excitement or happiness when he was out with Hinata or having sex with him. Hinata barely noticed that fact.

Kageyama leaned down and pressed his lips to the smaller boy's. Hinata desperately kissed back despite trying to avoid it at first, wrapping his arms around his back and feeling Kageyama's tongue wrestle slightly with his. Kageyama drew away slightly for a breath and the two panted. Hinata felt Kageyama's hot breath on his lips, making him overwhelmed and dizzy. Kageyama pulled off Hinata's shirt and went back to kissing him. He nuzzled Hinata's neck, his tongue drawing against his sensitive part that he knew all too well. He gently nibbled on it, making Hinata gasp slightly. "Haaa..."

Kageyama felt his pants tighten at the sexy moan. He couldn't tease Hinata; he wanted it as badly as he did. He stripped off his pants and threw them aside, beginning to grope the bulge in Hinata's boxers. He gasped and groaned, feeling it getting harder against Kageyama's hand. His face was flushed shades of red, sweat dripping down his face. Hinata whimpered as Kageyama's hand then drew away to take off his pants and boxers. He couldn't help but stare at Kageyama's throbbing, giant cock in front of him. He blushed with embarrassment and looked away when Kageyama's eyes met his. A moment passed of silence before Hinata began to strip off his own boxers.

Once they were fully removed from him, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's ankles and held up his legs, opening them up. He licked one of his fingers and inserted it inside of Hinata's entrance, making him cry out: "Uwah! Haa, haa--K-Kageyamahhh..."

"It's Daddy to you," Kageyama scolded slightly. Hinata groaned in complaint this time. He didn't like the nickname, but he only had to use it during this.

(a/n: well i just wrote the most cringest thing on the entire planet.)

Hinata panted heavily as Kageyama thrust his finger in and out of Hinata's entrance. He then inserted two, then three. Finally he had stretched it enough after a few minutes of loud moans of pleasure. He took his member in his hands and set it in front of Hinata's entrance. "G-Go already..." Hinata mumbled, panting.

"Beg," Kageyama responded with a rather sly smirk.

"P-Please, Daddy, I want you inside of me so bad... Push yourself in already, please, I want it so bad..." Hinata said quietly, half with a blushing face of embarrassment. Kageyama's grin grew wider as he thrust himself inward, making him gasp for air and moan louder than Kageyama had ever heard him before. "Haa...ah...nhhh..." He groaned as Kageyama thrust swiftly and with force. Hinata's back arched and he screamed when Kageyama harshly hit his sensitive part. His hands wrapped around Kageyama's back, nails digging into it and leaving scratches along his spine. "Ahhhhh..."

Kageyama leaned down and rested his forehead on Hinata's before muffling his loud moans with a wet kiss, licking Hinata's lips greedily. Hinata's head was a blur; he couldn't think of anything at the moment. His entire body and mind was focused on one thing: Kageyama Tobio. His sugar daddy, his crush... He couldn't think of anything else at the moment. "Mmmm... You're getting so tight," Kageyama breathed out in satisfaction, his lips brushing against Hinata's.

Hinata's eyes watered up. It was overwhelming, and he felt as if he was going to pass out. He whimpered in delight as Kageyama kept thrusting in sloppily. He panted and felt tears stream from his eyes and down his cheeks. "K-Kaa--Daddy..." He managed to moan out as his eyes felt like rolling to the back of his head. "S-Saaa.....hhh...so good..."

A few minutes passed until Kageyama stopped, unable to do any more. He rolled to the side of Hinata, panting heavily and sweating. He tilted his head to Hinata, who literally passed out afterwards. Kageyama smiled to himself at the sight of the boy sleeping in his bed, his blushing face coated in sweat. Kageyama leaned over and kissed his forehead, curling up under the covers as well and falling asleep.

 

 

Kageyama stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself. He had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his hair soaking wet. He had just taken a shower after he awoke from his nap and noticed Hinata had left already. He stared down at his sink and felt droplets of water fall from his hair.

I'm just blurring his mind... He thought. I'm just getting him turned on and excited, then banging him... Does he even enjoy it? Or is everything just making him go blank? Ugh, I'm so selfish... Maybe I should just tell this guy how I actually feel... He walked to his closet and dressed himself in some clothes, then decided to clean up his house.

Hinata sat on his bed at his dorm, his head buried in his knees. He tried to figure out why Kageyama was doing this. There are plentiful people who have a such better body than he does, so why him? Why Hinata of all people?

I should at least be grateful. He still kisses me and has sex with me, right? And I love him, so, I guess that's fine. I can just pretend we're a thing. He probably only uses me for sex, anyway---there's a lot of people who do that. And plus, he'll help me become a professional volleyball player! I'll be on the Olympic Japan team! Yeah! Hinata thought. That's only what matters to me... being able to play volleyball professionally. I'm tired of working shifts at the coffee shop. Definitely not Kageyama.

No, he was wrong. Even though how much he denied it, he loved Kageyama more than anything. However, he was convinced that Kageyama was using him just for sex. He was a gullible person, got along with others easily---of course, looked so innocent which seemed to turn on perverts even more---turn on Kageyama even more.

"Oi, Shoyo, you good?" A quiet voice asked. Hinata looked up at a short boy with hair that looked like pudding. He smiled a bit at that fact.

"I'm fine, Kenma," Hinata replied with a fake smile.

"You don't look so fine," Kenma pointed out, sitting down beside his friend. "Is it that pedophile you've been talking about?"

"We're only six years apart... He isn't a pedophile..." Hinata retorted. "But yeah... it is."

"If you say so. So what is it?"

"I--I think I love him!" Hinata blurted out.

"Why?"

"W-Well, you know how we were friends before this? I got a crush on him. He was so hard to approach and it made me want to approach him even more! And you know I've been with like Oikawa and Tsukishima and stuff? I didn't really feel anything when I was with them. B-But with Kageyama-kun, my heart instantly starts racing when I'm around him! And every time we do it I get really, really excited..." He explained really quickly, even though Kenma knew what he was saying. "B-But..." He hesitated for a moment, and Kenma let him continue. "I think he's only using me for sex..."

(a/n: dude hinata sounds so feminine rip)

"What makes you think that?" Kenma asked with a sigh.

"Well, the only thing I do with him is that. We never really talk like we used to or go out to get lunch or something. He's only focused on just that, y'know?" Hinata sighed.

Kenma had already pulled out his gaming device and was listening to him while playing. "Oh, well... Why would he choose you of all people? If I were him you'd be the last person I'd choose."

"O-Oi! Kenma!" Hinata blushed. "A-Anyway, what're trying to say?"

"Maybe he chose you because he loves you back. Maybe he's just too afraid to confess?"

"I doubt that." Sighed Hinata, leaning his head on his hand.

"Well, why don't you tell him all of what you just told me? Maybe things will be clear after that." Kenma suggested.

"You're saying 'maybe' too much." Whined Hinata. "It's not making me very confident, y'know..."

"Maybe could be probably."

"You're confusing..."

"Okay, what I'm basically saying is you should get to know how this guy feels about you. No matter what he responds with, you're going to have to accept it. Go ask him out on a date. There has to be some reason he chose you out of all other good-looking people because your body is practically a tiny stick. Tell him how you feel; tell you everything."

"K-Kenma! That's insulting!" He whined. "But okay, I'll try that..."

A few days passed. Kageyama, despite how much he was desperate for Hinata, ignored him in those few days. Only texts were said between the two.

 

Dumbass: Have you been okay? You're not answering your door. You haven't been for so long...

Bakageyama: i'm fine, i'm just at work

Dumbass: Oh... Even in the middle of the night?

Bakageyama: No, i was somewhere else

Dumbass: oh, okay... when can i come see you again?

Bakageyama: idk

Dumbass: well, tell me when you can please

 

That was it.

Sometimes he'd call but the phone was never picked up. Sometimes he'd go to his door but it was never answered. Sometimes he would text him some more but after that small conversation, Kageyama never replied. Kageyama felt his eyes drooping and beginning to close.

Hinata was worried. He wondered if Kageyama was okay. Maybe Kageyama had given up on him? Maybe he wasn't good enough? Did he find someone new to be his sex buddy? He probably did...

Dumbass: well, it's been fun pleasing you...

Dumbass: but i think you've found someone new??

Bakageyama: wtf are you talking about?

 

Huh? Did he respond?

 

Dumbass: someone new to spoil for sex

Bakageyama: no?

Dumbass: well where have you been lately?

 

No response.

 

Dumbass: ok...fine... can you meet me at the park nearby, please? at 3:00 pm today?

-message read-

Dumbass: i'll be waiting..

-message read-

 

Hinata sighed nervously. It was finally 2:50. He was in casual clothes and just planned to go to the park and tell Kageyama how he felt with the whole situation. Kenma was calmly playing video games on his bed while giving Hinata some advice he had forgotten. Hinata finally went over to the park, walking quickly than he thought. He was already there in five minutes, for the park was nearby and he was practically running. He went over to a bench in the center of the park on a small hill. He'd be easy to spot for Kageyama.

Hinata's eyes flicked to his watch. 2:58 pm. He continued to wait for it to be 3:00 pm.

Why does this feel like a highschool date? Hinata questioned, feeling his foot tap on the ground with excitement. He stared at the ground, staring at his phone, staring at his texts. Kageyama still hadn't replied.

He looked back up. People walked around the park, kids playing and highschoolers walking hand in hand. Hinata couldn't help but smile at all of the people acting so peaceful here. He watched two lovebirds stroll by, laughing and grinning at what they were saying to each other. Hinata also smiled at that. He wished he could've done such things with Kageyama instead of just sex. But, obviously, he knew that wouldn't happen.

Hours passed later. Kageyama had never appeared and it was 7:00 pm. Hinata skipped dinner and continued to wait. His stomach growled with hunger and he was shaking in the cold spring. Tears were brimming his eyes now. He hadn't even bothered to come just to hear Hinata say three simple words:

I love you.

 

Kageyama's eyes were shut again. He felt blind. He still loved Hinata, he still wanted to hold him close against his chest forever. He did, in fact, get a new sex buddy--- this time a female. But he still loved Hinata. He didn't understand why his body refused to walk itself to the park to see Hinata's goofy smile and grinning eyes. His mind told him not to go. His heart told him to, though.

The woman stood near his bedroom, looking around his home. He glanced back at her and sighed. She was beautiful and deserved someone who actually loves her.

He shook his head and told the woman he changed his mind and opened the door, rushing down the halls and into the elevator. Once the doors opened on the first floor, he bolted out and dashed to his car. He leaped into it and turned it on, already driving out and to the park. It took him two minutes to get there; he was speeding although thankfully didn't get in an accident. He parked his car and sprinted as fast as he could into the park.

Hinata had gotten out of his seat he had been sitting in for hours, tears streaming down his face and dripping from his chin. He whimpered, not wanting to wipe his eyes. Easily his tears stained into his cheeks.

"HINATA SHOYO!" A familiar voice shouted.

Hinata's head whipped around and he noticed the raven-haired man rush towards him and enclose him in a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing him tight. "Please, please, don't leave," Kageyama begged, his forehead resting on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata was so relieved he was here. He wanted to curl up in his arms and fall asleep, but instead he broke away from Kageyama's embrace and shouted in his face with wrath. "What the hell took you so long!? I waited for four hours for you, and now you finally decide to show up?! I guess it's true, you probably were fucking someone else! Probably using them just like you used me! I'm tired of it! I'm tired of being in love with you; I wish I never even met you! If I didn't meet you I'd be such a happy person, and I can be a professional volleyball without help!" Hinata gasped for breath, tears streaming down his eyes and stared down. "Why do I love you...? You've only used me... You picked me up and used me like a toy, literally..." His voice was soft now, although was muffled with sobs.

I treated this guy like a piece of shit even though he changed my life...

Kageyama flung his arms around the boy again and picked him up. Hinata kicked and squirmed but was stopped by Kageyama's unusually soft voice. "Oi, dumbass, stop kicking."

"How can I stop when I'm so pissed at you for getting into my life?!" Hinata shouted and leaped out of his arms, landing on his feet and glaring at him. "Forget it, the only thing I originally came here for is to tell you my thoughts on you. I already have. I'm leaving."

"Wait." Kageyama's hand grasped Hinata's wrist.

"What now?"

"I love you too..."

"Stop pitying me." Hinata hissed, trying to squirm his wrist out of his grasp.

"I'm not. Why do you think I chose you to be my sex buddy out of everyone else?"

"I-I dunno." He mumbled.

"Because before I met you, I was a really depressed person. I was really lonely and I couldn't find anybody that made me feel amazing. Then I found you at the train station, and I got way to selfish. I only wanted to do sex because I was afraid you didn't love me. I wanted to touch you so much, as creepy as it sounds. I wanted you to love me back, but I let myself just close in on you. I had no reason to live before I met you, even though I dragged on with my life. So right now, you're the only reason why I'm still on this planet. I wanted you only to myself because I was afraid if you weren't my sex buddy that you'd be stolen away..." Kageyama said, tumbling over his words. "I'm so fucking sorry for treating you like this." He opened up his arms and looked at Hinata with a pleading gaze.

Hinata sighed and slowly approached the older man. "I thought you were mature." Hinata giggled slightly and wrapped his arms around his back. Kageyama lifted him up and held him against himself, Hinata's legs wrapping around his waist as well. Eventually they stopped hugging and Kageyama stared up at the younger boy. He let one arm unwrap from Hinata's back which he licked and drew his now wet thumb across Hinata's bottom lip, not letting his gaze wander from Hinata's magnificent brown eyes. He raised his head and pressed their lips together. Even though they had kissed so many times before, this one was soft and it had meaning in it. Previous kisses were desperate and rough.

After a few seconds, they drew away and it was silence. Kageyama put Hinata down and Kageyama smiled, a real smile that only showed love for the ball of sunshine, Hinata Shoyo. "I love you, Shoyo." He said more tenderly than expected.

"I love you too." He said in return, sniffling followed by tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's happy tears, Bakageyama!"

"Oh..." He hugged him close and kissed his head. "Did you like that sex buddy relationship?"

"Not really... I had fun doing it with you but I was kind of sad because I thought you didn't love me."

"Well, now I do, so.." He trailed off and for a moment some awkward silence passed. "Oi... Go out with me."

"Okay, Bakageyama..."


	6. DaiSuga - New Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Neighbors
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Part 1 of Neighbors
> 
> Mentions of Sex
> 
>  
> 
> Daichi moves to Sendai and meets Sugawara.


	7. NaruHina/HaruHina/HinaKage - Iwatobi Swim Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Free! Fusion 
> 
> Explicit 
> 
> Fluff 
> 
> Bondage  
>  
> 
> Kageyama and Hinata move to a school called Iwatobi. There, they meet the swim club, and Kageyama gets jealous.

Hinata's eyes drooped lazily as he trudged into the unfamiliar school, Iwatobi. Kageyama slowly walked behind him, his eyes squinting in irritation, wanting to speed right past him but would be worried something would happen. The only thing Hinata focused on was the sound of his footsteps, to Kageyama's surprise. He thought all of the sakura trees looked beautiful throughout the large, spread-out campus. Usually Hinata would be bouncing around with happiness and gawking at all of the new things, but he knew that this wasn't a visit for a practice match. Not a visit to a friend, nor a relative---they were here to stay. They were here to learn and study. Away from Karasuno, away from all of their friends---just two new outcasts, alone. Why? Hinata's parents took Kageyama in after his parents died in a plane crash, and later they had to move to Iwatobi...for, unspoken reasons.

"So, this place doesn't have a volleyball team?" Hinata had finally asked. He didn't speak for the entire morning so far.

"Nope," Kageyama replied dully. "They have a swimming team that's going to nationals, though."

"Are you trying to persuade me to swim?" Hinata couldn't help but smile at Kageyama's shocked face.

"N-No, dumbass!" He huffed. "Maybe there will be enough people to create a volleyball team? I don't think it'll be that hard, I mean..." Hinata looked pissed off at that prediction.

"Oooo! It's the new first-years! Maybe they like swimming!" Kageyama was quickly interrupted from a blonde-haired, pink-eyed short boy who skipped to the first years with excitement, eyes sparkling. "Hi! I'm Nagisa Hazuki, second year of the Iwatobi swim club!" He straightened his back and smiled a great smile, making Hinata smile as well. Kageyama huffed quietly.

"Nagisa, you probably scared them!" A gentle voice that reminded the duo too much of Sugawara shouted in retort, his green eyes slightly fretful. Kageyama flinched slightly at hearing a similar voice of his senpai's. "Oh, hiya, I'm Makoto Tachibana. Third year and captain of the swim club." He waved Nagisa off of staring at them with bright eyes. Makoto's hazel eyes flicked back to two more boys trailing behind him. One with blue hair and purple glasses, and one casually strolling with black hair and blue eyes---to similar to Kageyama. The tall, blue-haired boy stood beside Makoto. "This is Rei Ryugazaki, second year of the swim club."

"I can introduce myself," Rei stated but smiled at the new first-years, waving. "Hello~ The last one behind us is..."

"Haruka Nanase." The boy said, his voice oddly quiet. "Third year of the swim club." He hesitated for a moment before adding: "I only swim free."

"Ooh, you're like Kenma! Do you play video games?" Hinata squealed. Kageyama's eyebrows raised and he covered Hinata's mouth. Haruka looked confused.

"This is Hinata Shoyo, first year. Kageyama Tobio, first year. We came from Karasuno; we were on the volleyball team. We aren't good swimmers, so sorry to decline the offer."

Makoto just smiled. "Oh, oh, that's perfectly fine. But if you're interested, we can always teach you! Rei, at first, couldn't swim when he was a first year...but we taught him!"

Hinata spat on Kageyama's hand, making Kageyama shout at him: "Oi, dumbass! Gross!" He wiped his palm on his shorts and looked back to the swimmers. "So, only the four of you in the team?"

"Yeah, nobody's been interested lately. Nagisa here had to convince Rei to join." Makoto laughed.

"Hah, great. Well, we'll be going..."

Kageyama was once cut off again. "Can you guys show us around?!" Hinata asked happily.

"I can show you around." Haruka said calmly, eyeing Hinata curiously. Kageyama's darker blue eyes narrowed at him, slowly stretching out an arm to block from from Hinata.

"Oooh, me too! Me too! But first, we have to show you the pool!" Nagisa winked at them, leaving the first years confused.

Makoto and Rei exchanged glances. "Yeah, we need to check on something. We'll leave it to you, Nagisa, Haru-chan!" Makoto waved and the two taller boys left.

"Follow us!" Nagisa snatched their hands and sprinted to the pool. Kageyama yanked away but Hinata let him.

"How fast are you, Nagisa?" Hinata asked while catching up to him and they were now running side by side, still gripping eachother's wrists.

"I'm not that fast, are you?"

"Yeah! I'm like a lightning bolt!" Hinata smirked. "I'm known for being a super, super fast player! Kageyama and I have a really cool fast duo in volleyball, but---that's kind of gone now."

Wait, what'd he say?

"Well, unless we get a volleyball team here at Iwatobi! I doubt this prefecture has tournaments, though..." Hinata continued, slightly to Kageyama's relief. Haru's eyes hardened slightly as he grabbed Nagisa's other wrist.

"If you keep running like that you'll trip on your face." He said normally, although his bright blue eyes showed, what... Jealously?

"Pft, okayyyy, Haru-chan," Nagisa pouted slightly and then darted to the pool. "Ooh, there it is! Let's go!"

Hinata grinned and raced after him, easily passing and reaching the pool. The cherry blossom tree that hovered over it was stunning, along with all of the individual petals that fell from the branches that speckled the pool. Hinata gaped in awe while Kageyama stood blank-faced, noticing Haru instantly stripping. "G-Gwah! What's Haruka doing?!" Hinata squeaked, face flushing uncomfortably at Haru's muscles.

"Oh, Haru-chan usually does that." Nagisa scratched his nape with a sheepish smile. Haru was already in the pool, swimming in the third lane smack in the center.

"I-Isn't the water cold, though?" Hinata stammered, looking back at Haru.

"I don't care if it's cold or not." Haru suddenly said while standing up in the water. Hinata's face grew redder as he couldn't make eye contact with Haru without staring at his muscles (like everyone, duh). Kageyama stood silently, glaring at Haru straight in the eyes. Haru stared right back at him, not getting effected by Kageyama's evil aura. Hinata squeaked in alarm and bounced to Kageyama, shoving him back to break eye contact.

"What're you doing, Bakageyama?! Be nice!" He shook Kageyama's shoulders, rocking him back and forth.

Kageyama just sighed and grasped Hinata's scalp, shoving away and muttering, "Dumbass," under his breath.

"Oh, are you two childhood friends?" Nagisa asked with a tilt of his head.

"Owww..." Hinata rubbed his head and then perked back up. "No, we... technically met in a volleyball match at the end of middle school. Then we met again in the first semester of high school."

"Whoa, really? Huh. Mako-chan and Haru-chan and I knew each other since elementary!" Nagisa smiled, and Kageyama noticed a faint smile on Haruka's face in a flash when he swam by. "Oi, Haru-chan! We still have to show them the rest of campus."

Haru ignored him, making Nagisa sigh. "Well, I think you guys have a map, right?"

"Yeah, I think Kageyama has it...?" Hinata looked over at him.

"Right.." Kageyama finally spoke, holding up a white piece of paper.

"Okay, well, everyone has the same lunch period. So, meet back here at lunch, okay?" Nagisa smiled and waved them away.

"Okay! Thanks Nagisa-san!" Hinata smiled and waved back while Kageyama had already grabbed him by the sleeve and was practically dragging the excited, orange-haired boy away.

"They're annoying," Kageyama said to himself, under his breath once they were getting a bit closer to the first-year classrooms.

"What? No they're not! Makoto-san is like Suga, and Haru-san is like Kenma, and Nagisa-san is like me! Oh and Rei-san is nice, too, he's tall," Hinata raised up his arms to exaggerate, "but he's really nice too! Why do you think that?" Hinata tilted his head.

"I don't want you to swim, y'know." Kageyama changed the subject with a low growl.

"What? I'm never going to swim, like, competitively! I don't even know how to! But, maybe I should at least learn how to keep afloat if we're right on a beach... And I'm going to make an Iwatobi volleyball club!" Hinata said proudly. "I've made one team, I can make another!"

"Took you three years to make it," Kageyama huffed.

"S-Shut up!" Hinata shouted, swatting Kageyama's arm. They were now at the first year classrooms. "So, what's your class again?" Hinata asked as he stuffed his face into his schedule.

"Class 3," Kageyama said dully. "You?"

"Class 2, ughhh..." Hinata whined. "Well, I guess I'll cya at lunch too, right?"

"Right." Kageyama strolled to his class silently. It was about to start, to Kageyama's surprise. He slowly went into class, ignoring the eyes that were glued to him.

"Wow, that's Kageyama Tobio? He's really tall." A feminine voice whispered.

"Not to mention handsome, too! Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Another girl whispered back. Kageyama's mind exploded in irritation, and his eyebrows knitted together slightly as he listened to quiet murmurs rippling through the class.

"Probably, but you should go ask for his number!" The first girl suggested, shoving her forward. Kageyama heard a rustle and more quiet, flustered whispers. Then he turned around from a small tap on his shoulder, and saw a brown haired girl with brown eyes standing over him.

"H-Hello, I'm Y-Yumi. Are you Kageyama Tobio from Miyagi?" Yumi asked, twiddling her hair with her finger nervously.

Kageyama bluntly nodded and looked back at his desk.

"O-Oh, well, I was just wondering... May I eat lunch with you?"

"I'm already eating lunch with some other people," Kageyama said dully, tapping his pencil on the desk impatiently.

"O-Oh! That's fine, that's fine... Well, m-maybe another time?" She tried to make her voice more charming, Kageyama knew. He didn't really like that.

"Eh... Maybe?"

"Alright, well, see you, Kageyama." Her voice was completely fake. She sighed and Kageyama felt her friend glaring daggers straight into the side of his head.

"Yumi-chan! It's okay; he seems hard to approach." Her friend comforted as the teacher walked in and called Kageyama to the front.

"Alright, class, today we have a new student from Miyagi!" The teacher said sweetly. "Mind introducing yourself?"

Kageyama nodded and straightened his back, looking at the hurt Yumi and her pissed friend, along with the other students. "Hello, I'm Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno, Miyagi, nice to meet you all." He bowed and everyone repeated "nice to meet you" back in a chorus.

"Alright, Kageyama, go take a seat."

 

(a/n: switches to hinata's pov)

"Hiya! I'm Hinata Shoyo from Miyagi, nice to meet you! Also I love volleyball!" Hinata said with excitement, bowing much further than a 90 degree angle. Most people smiled at his greeting and greeted him back, others looked annoyed by his excitement.

"Thank you, Shoyo." The teacher grinned at his behavior and went back to her desk. "Now, let's get on with class."

 

(a/n: end of classes; lunch)

Hinata strolled out of the classroom, a large smile on his face. Perhaps Iwatobi wasn't so bad, right? But of course, he still missed Karasuno, and everyone on the team, and his childhood friends. Suddenly hands pressed down on his shoulders and shoved him against the wall. "Oi, it's the Miyagi kid!" A taunting voice yelled in his ear.

"Seems like he was born here, don't you think? He's basically a shrimp." One huffed in disapproval, kicking Hinata's ankles, and one punched him in the nose. Hinata whimpered and tears welled in his eyes, kicking one of their legs as well, but more weakly. "Pft, look at that kick."

"Back off, please." A voice said from behind them. Hinata stopped trying to fight back at the voice he heard. At first, he thought it was Kageyama's, but no, it was quieter and it reminded him of Kenma.

Ohh, Haruka...

"Oh, it's the merman." The first one glared at him. "What? You going to fish slap us away from this piece of crap?"

"No, I'm just asking you to back away. Shoyo and I are having lunch together, and I'm tired of waiting." Haru calmly said.

"Pft, yeah, sure, just a moment." The other one replied and attempted to kick him again, which was taken aback from Haru when he snatched Hinata's wrist and pulled him away, making Hinata squeak in alarm.

"W-Wait, Haruka, where are we going?"

"The infirmary," Haru said in response, his grip loosening quickly on Hinata's wrist and eventually his hand sliding away. "Just follow me, okay?"

"Ow---ow, ow, ow-kay.." Hinata replied while limping after Haru, who was beginning to slow down to keep with Hinata's pace. "What about Kageyama and Makoto and Nagisa?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I already told Makoto to go to the pool and I was going to help you out. We saw you getting bullied earlier." Haru explained. "Here, just let me carry you. You're being too slow." Haru picked up Hinata and pulled him onto his back. Hinata awkwardly wrapped his legs around his stomach. Quickly, they reached the infirmary, and Haru set him back on his feet. The nurse fixed up his bruises, asking Hinata some questions. He answered them all truthfully, only receiving a nod in return.

"Thanks," Hinata smiled and stood up. "Ow, ow, ow," He winced quietly, making Haru get the urge to throw Hinata over his shoulder, making Hinata kick around and yell in alarm. The nurse ignored them as Haru walked out with Hinata still balanced on his shoulder.

They arrived to the pool to eat their lunch. Makoto and Nagisa had their feet laid in the water while eating and Kageyama looked pissed off, sitting in the shade with an unfamiliar red-haired girl. She looked up and smiled. "Oh, Haru, you're finally here! Is... that Hinata?"

"Oi, let me down already!" Hinata said with embarrassment, and Haru set him down. Kageyama leaped up and shook Hinata vigorously.

"You dumbass! Why the hell didn't you do anything!? You should've not let yourself get cornered! Haven't you learned that already?! You know that people wont be there to rescue you all the time, right?! You might as well already be dead if Haruka didn't show up! Ugh, this is what happens when I leave you alone, god damn it!" He shouted in Hinata's face as he continued.

"G-Gah! Sorry! I just was a bit i-intimidated!" Hinata sputtered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Intimidated?! What the hell?! Ugh, nevermind." Kageyama huffed, letting him go and going back to his lunch.

And if anyone is going to rescue you, you dumbass, it's going to be me! Kageyama shouted mentally.

"S-Sorry, Kageyama..." Hinata mumbled, staring at the ground. Nagisa bounced up to him.

"Oh, we grabbed your bento when Haru-chan took you to the infirmary; here!" Nagisa gave him a small bento that belonged to Hinata. "And are you okay? When Mako-chan told me about it, I was scared half to death!" He saw a napkin stuffed up his nose and gasped. "Whoa! Is your nose okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Hinata took out the napkin, the tip coated in blood. He put it in his pocket and wiped his nose. It had stopped bleeding. Nagisa wiped Hinata's nose as well, making Kageyama's crease between his eyebrows become more visible. "Oh, and," Hinata went to face Kageyama and the girl. "Who's she?"

"Oh, that's Gou-chan!" Nagisa smiled.

"Kou! Not Gou, for the last time!" Kou responded with a sigh. "I'm Kou Matsuoka."

"I'm Hinata Shoyo, from Karasuno, Miyagi!" Hinata bowed down politely despite his conditions.

"That's across Japan, isn't it?" Kou asked.

"Yeah... But I feel really welcomed here, too!" Hinata then frowned. "But... I still miss everyone back on the team, and all of my friends from Tokyo... Like, Makoto-san reminds me a lot of our vice captain, Suga-san! And Haru-san reminds me of one of my friends from Tokyo, Kenma; but Kenma plays video games... Oh, and..." Hinata blabbered on, Kageyama sitting in the shade next to Kou, his eyebrows shutting together.

"Shut up already," He hissed, making Makoto turn around and look at him worriedly.

"You okay, Kageyama?" Makoto asked, a bit surprised.

"Fine," Kageyama replied. "I'm going to try to meet some more people."

They all looked confused as Kageyama stood up and left. Hinata frowned and his eyebrows knitted together as he sprang up and dashed after him without a word.

"Oi, Bakageyama! What's up with you today?!" Hinata yelled as he quickly wrapped his arms around his right arm, holding him back.

Kageyama shoved him off. "I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me."

"No! You were acting fine last week and this morning, but once we met the swim team you've been really grumpy!" Hinata complained with a whine.

"I told you not to worry about it, okay?!" He shouted.

"Wait, Kageyama..." Hinata's voice toned down to almost a whisper, "Are you on your period or something? I-If you are, so sorry!" He waved his arms frantically.

"You piece of shit! Guys don't have periods!" Kageyama growled. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Ugh, so fast...? Come on, let's go to our classrooms." He grasped Hinata's wrist tightly, dragging him away.

"W-Wait! I forgot my bento!" Hinata tried to run back, but he was pulled along effortlessly by the taller boy. Hinata stumbled over his feet while trying to dash back, falling forward clumsily and pulling down Kageyama as well. He caught himself and wrapped his other arm quickly around his back, pulling him back up. Hinata's face flushed red with embarrassment and he manged to pull away. "I-I'm getting my bento! I'll be in the front of the school so just meet me there to walk back, okay?" He called after and dashed off before Kageyama could speak.

 

"Tobio-chan? You've been more quiet than usual lately. Is everything okay?" Hinata's (and practically Kageyama's) mother asked, standing in the doorway of Kageyama's room. He looked up and frowned.

"I'm fine, it's just because I have a lot of homework... More than I did in Karasuno," Kageyama replied, lying. She just nodded.

"Alright, well, dinner's on the table. Also, Natsu and I are going on her overnight school trip, so tell Hinata that. We're leaving now. Hang in there, okay?" She smiled and left the room. Kageyama just dumped his face into his textbook and groaned. He heard Natsu say goodbye in the living room and then the front door close and lock.

"Bakageyama! Come eat dinner before I eat it for you!" Hinata screeched from the living room.

"I'm not hungry," Kageyama called back.

"It's curry, though!" Hinata replied.

"That doesn't make me suddenly hungry," Kageyama grumbled, although stood up and walked out his room and to the living room, where Hinata was stuffing curry in his mouth hungrily. Kageyama blankly watched for a moment and then glanced away. "Do we have eggs...?" He asked quietly.

"Nope," Hinata responded, popping the p. Kageyama mumbled under his breath in annoyance, grabbing some curry and sitting on the opposite side of the table, facing Hinata. Hinata looked up at him and grinned happily, half of the curry not getting in his mouth.

"Wipe your face, dumbass." He muttered quietly.

"Why?"

"You have food all over your face, that's why." Kageyama pointed out.

"Where on my face?" He asked, raising his hand, ready to wipe his face with his arm.

"God, you're annoying," Kageyama muttered, grabbing a napkin and wiping the food off of Hinata's face, making Hinata's entire face go red and his eyes widen, staring straight into Kageyama's dark blue gaze. "What the hell is it?" He drew away slightly.

"I was just surprised you d-d-did that," Hinata stuttered. "B-But I'm not a little kid! I'm sixteen years old!"

"You sure? You look like one, act like one, eat like one..." Kageyama counted his fingers as he listed.

"If I act so much like a kid, why're you my friend?" Hinata suddenly questioned. It kind of came out of his mouth, although he thought of it inside his head. Suddenly he covered his mouth and stared down, scared now.

"...Because, somehow, all of that makes me like you... as a friend, of course." Kageyama avoided eye contact, looking away while feeling his own face heat up. An awkward silence dragged on between the two until Kageyama finally added. "I'm... jealous, about you and Haru-san; you and Nagisa-san."

"Wha...? Why?" Hinata squeaked nervously, blushing again.

"I should've been the one rescuing you and carrying you back to the pool because you couldn't walk, and you kept blushing at Haru when he stripped to go into the pool," Kageyama ranted to himself. "And why the hell were you practically holding hands with Nagisa-san while running to the pool like in some crappy shoujo manga?" He hissed. He was a blushing mess, his hand running through his hair angrily while looking away. Hinata just giggled slightly, making Kageyama furious. He stood up and grabbed Hinata by the collar of his loose shirt, slamming him against the couch behind him and practically pinning him against it, eyes burning with anger. "What the fuck?! Why are you laughing?!"

"Well, don't think of it the wrong way..." Hinata looked away awkwardly, his face reddening at the closeness between the duo's faces. "I just get weird when guys take off their shirts, you know... You don't see it, but, I get more weird when you take yours off... And I couldn't really fight back with Haruka-san picked me up and carried me, because my limbs hurt a lot...and Nagisa and I are just friends. If he is gay or whatever, he seems the most into Rei anyway." Hinata mumbled. "Did you think I was attracted to them?"

"Yeah." Kageyama sighed, staring at the ground. He still had Hinata pinned against the couch. "So... you don't?"

"No," Hinata smiled. "I love you, but, you said you like me as a friend..." Hinata glanced away, his eyes drooping with disappointment.

"I was lying. Why else would I have gotten so worked up about you and Haruka and Nagisa?" Kageyama sighed, deciding to gently place a thumb on his chin and raise his head up. Hinata's eyes widened and then they shut tightly, perking up his lips and blushing furiously. "Psh, dumbass.. Just relax." Kageyama said more gently than expected, deciding to move his hand against his cheek. He felt Hinata's hand gently lay on his, making his heart race suddenly.

Hinata's eyes closed with more relaxation, letting Kageyama lean in and start the kiss. It was kind of forceful; Kageyama just pressed them together without moving his mouth at all. Hinata decided to tilt his head to the side and kiss back, making a small smacking noise. Hinata's hand moved away from Kageyama's, only to wrap around his neck and pull him against himself, trying to get their lips to move rhythmically together. It failed, leaving Kageyama to draw away to get a breath. A small trail of saliva held their lips together. Hinata's eyes were half closed, his face flushed red and staring drowsily at Kageyama. "That...was... my first..." He said with embarrassment, biting his lip nervously that instantly turned Kageyama on.

"I've kissed a few girls before," Kageyama said quietly, drawing away from Hinata. "Didn't feel as good as just now, though..." He smirked inwardly to himself, then noticed that there was an unusually large crease between Hinata's legs. His eyes widened in alarm.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself... P-Plus, you're turned on too!" He responded shakily, staring up at Kageyama.

"True," Kageyama grinned, noticing the lustful look in Hinata's eyes.

"Tobio," Hinata said quietly. "C...Can we continue this in my room?"

"Do you even know how to do it ?" Kageyama asked while picking him up, carrying him bridal style while walking to Hinata's room.

"Yeah!" Hinata said a bit defensively. "I looked online..."

"Oh, okay..." Kageyama closed the door behind him that entered the dark bedroom. He switched on the lights and set Hinata on the bed. "How big are you?"

"U-Uhm... I don't know? My doctor said it's 8 inches, I think...?" He mumbled under his breath with embarrassment.

"Really? Let me see." Kageyama leaned over and started to undo his pants. Hinata flushed and squeezed his eyes shut. "Hey, relax," he said quietly, trailing softer kisses along his jawline for comfort. Hinata relaxed slightly, letting the taller boy strip off his pants and pull down his boxers. He blushed and felt himself get harder as he saw Hinata's erect member, what he estimated 10 inches. "Holy shit."

Hinata whimpered uncomfortably, making Kageyama gently kiss him again. "T-Turn off the lights... I'm embarrassed."

"Got it." Kageyama switched the lights off. "Do you want me to undress as well?"

Hinata opened his eyes and saw Kageyama looking at him, face flushed red and nervous sweat strolling down his face. Hinata suddenly felt himself get horny and jumped up. "No, you undressed me so that means I can undress you!" He protested, grabbing Kageyama unexpectedly by the shirt collar and managed to get him on the bed and pin him down.

Kageyama took it calmly, although looked more nervous. Hinata let Kageyama take off his shirt, making him fully naked, before undressing Kageyama. His hands slid up his dark blue tanktop, relaxing at the feeling of his hands against his abs. He raised Kageyama's head, taking off his shirt completely and throwing it to the side. Then his fingers flew to Kageyama's belt, which Hinata slowly undid. He got it off and looked at it for a moment, then glanced at his own belt on the floor. He grasped Kageyama's right wrist and tied it to the belt, the other end to the edge of the bed, making sure it was tight enough for Kageyama not to escape. He did the same on his left one, and Kageyama smirked, enjoying this preparation. "You never told me you were kinky..."

Hinata thought in his head for a moment before smirking and nodding. He raised himself up and slid off Kageyama's pants. He stared at the tent in Kageyama's briefs before lowering himself to it and gently sucked on the tent, making Kageyama cringe and let out a quiet gasp. Hinata quickly raised his head. "D-Did that not feel good?"

"N-No, it did..." Kageyama replied as Hinata tugged at the edge of Kageyama's briefs teasingly.

"Okay.." He nervously replied, pulling off the briefs and letting his hand enclose around Kageyama's hard cock. He lowered himself down and placed a small peck on the tip as Kageyama trembled. Eventually, he released it and began to take more of it in, bobbing his head up and down. Kageyama bit his lip, trying to hold back a groan. Being unsuccessful, he let out a clearly audible moan of delight while arching his back slightly. Hinata felt himself getting more aroused and horny as he let the very tip of Kageyama's penis touch the back of his throat. He automatically cringed at first, his hands sliding down Kageyama's thighs, gently pinching them. He earned a quiet moan back from the dark haired boy.

"Haaa... Shoyo," Kageyama groaned as he tried to squirm out of the belts that were tight around his wrists. He raised his head and squinted at Hinata, watching him suck ravenously on his organ. He leaned back and closed his eyes with a gasp as Hinata gently bit down, his tongue extending underneath. "I...ahh... I'm going to c-come.." He shakily announced. Hinata took notice and grinned, letting go and then staring at Kageyama.

"You sure about that, Kageyama~?" He murmured quietly, his thumb sliding towards his slit and rubbing it against the slit. "Maybe I won't let you~" His thumb was now pressed against the slit, making Kageyama growl with annoyance. He held it there while moving forward and straddling his groin.

With his other hand, he extended it out to Kageyama's mouth with a wide, excited grin on his face. "Suck." He said, being more demanding.

Kageyama's eyebrows knitted together. "Like I'm letting myself being dominated by you." He said defensively, staring up at the horny orange haired-boy.

"Haven't you already been dominated by me~?" Hinata said back with a grin. "Now suck." He repeated, poking Kageyama's sealed lips with his index finger. Kageyama refused. "I'll let you come, how about that?"

"Ugh, fine.." Kageyama sighed and opened up his mouth. Hinata grinned and let go of his penis, making Kageyama suddenly release onto the bed, sighing in pleasure. Hinata smiled and laid down carefully on Kageyama. He ground his hips against Kageyama's, making him moan and curse.

Hinata shut him up but smashing his lips on his. Kageyama quickly kissed back, his tongue quickly sliding past Hinata's parted lips without permission. His tongue wrestled with Hinata's, making loud smacking noises that echoed off the walls of the room. Hinata sloppily kissed back, his tongue curling with his messily. Hinata's hands tangled through his hair and pulled on forcefully, making Kageyama groan quietly into the kiss. Drool poured from Kageyama's mouth, and when they drew away a few sloppy strings of saliva held them together, but it was easily broken when Kageyama lustfully licked his lips. Their eyes met and Hinata giggled, which Kageyama found adorable.

"Now suck," Hinata broke the rather pleasing silence, shoving a finger back in his face.

"Ugh, I thought you forgot about that..." Kageyama groaned, opening up his mouth and beginning to dully suckle on the finger.

"What, would you rather suck me down there~?" Hinata asked seductively.

Kageyama finished suckling on one finger and took it out of his mouth. "Of course..."

"Don't worry then, Daddy, we'll be up all night~" Hinata chuckled, giving Kageyama the next finger. He watched his uke hungrily lick and grin as he sucked. Hinata felt himself getting more aroused. The setter made quiet smacking noises, his lips moving gently against the base. He took it out and Hinata gave him his third finger, which he finished in a minute. Hinata smiled cutely and leaned forward, leaving hickeys on his jawline and neck. "Mmm.." He led the hickeys down his chest and to his right nipple. He toyed with the left nipple, pinching it and flicking it as his tongue drew over the right.

Then he led more hickeys down his stomach and bit down a bit more harshly near his groin, making Kageyama moan out gently. Then Hinata raised his head and panted quietly, sliding his hand underneath his leg and teasingly rolled the tip of his finger around Kageyama's anus. Kageyama grumbled impatiently, but was cut off when Hinata's slippery finger thrust swiftly into his anus, making him gasp loudly in alarm and pleasure. Hinata grinned and twisted his finger around, shoving it deeper inside him. He quickly pushed another finger in, making his lover cry out. Hinata tried to stretch it out by making a V with his fingers, but Kageyama uncontrollably kicked him in the stomach. "A-Ahhh..." Then he noticed Hinata and blushed. "S-Sorry..."

Hinata grunted. "Keep your hands and feet to yourself for now, okay~?" He murmured, inserting a third finger and thrust them in and out. Kageyama bit his lip and closed his eyes tight, blushing heavily.

"F-Fuck, Shoyo, s-stop tea-teasing me..." He stuttered between groan.

"Aw, come on~ Just a bit more?" Hinata giggled. Kageyama stuck his foot in his face with irritation. "Okay, okay~" He took his fingers out and then grabbed his ankles and raised his hips up slightly, enough to expose his anus. He gently aligned his member with his entrance and looked at Kageyama, who was still panting from the fingering, sweat trickling down his face, and his face completely red. His navy blue eyes blazed with lust and impatience. Hinata smiled at him innocently before thrusting in, all the way. Kageyama let out a very audible screech of (mostly) pain and pleasure, panting much more heavily now. His anus instantly clenched up, as his hands fought to get out of the belts. He cocked his head back and whined out desperately for him to slow down. Hinata obeyed, grabbing onto his hips and massaging them for comfort while moving out more slowly. "Relax, Daddy~ you're still way too tight and I can barely move..."

"I--ahh, ugh... trying my b...haa...best.." He rasped out quietly. He bit his lip to help himself from moaning so hard it began to bleed. "S-Shit..."

Hinata leaned forward and slowly but sloppily moved in and as he licked some of the blood from his lips. Kageyama stared up at him and thrust his hips up, making Hinata gasp quietly in alarm. "Mm, keep doing that. It feels good." He said quietly. He kept moving in and out, not matching Kageyama. Kageyama managed to match his movements after a minute, and they moved at an easy pace with rhythm. Hinata kept picking up his pace, thrusting in faster and harder. "Haa..." He panted with exhaustion, but pushed himself farther. He threw his head up and let out an unexpected moan of pleasure. Kageyama picked up his pace, too, still trying to meet Hinata's.

"H-Haa...holy crap...Sh-Shoyo!" Kageyama cried out while trembling. His eyes were shut completely tight, his hands fighting to squirm out of the belts and his toes curled tightly. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach and opened his eyes, looking at an exhausted Hinata above him with tears in his eyes. "I-I'm...go-going...ahh...t-to...co-come..." He mumbled hoarsely, but Hinata could hear over the squelching.

"M-Me...me too..." Hinata replied shakily before almost instantly releasing his load inside of Kageyama. They both chorused a moan of sudden delight and Kageyama quickly came after, all over their chests. "G-Gah, messy..." Hinata smiled and went on for another minute before slowly coming out, laying down on Kageyama and licking the cum off of his chest. "You taste so good~"

"S-Shut up..." Kageyama muttered in embarrassment, watching Hinata finish up. Then he managed to squirm his hands out of the ties and wrapped his arms around Hinata, licking his chest as well. Hinata just laughed and threw his arms back over Kageyama. "I love you...and this side of you."

"Hehe, I love you and this side of you too~" Hinata murmured back while Kageyama gently nuzzled his neck.

"We're going to get a volleyball team, right..? And our duo will still be famous all across Japan... right?"

"Of course..." Hinata nuzzled his nose. "I didn't mean what I said to Nagisa, about our duo. I was kind of blinded by everyone."

Suddenly, breaking the nice position, Kageyama flipped them over and hovered over Hinata. "Okay, good. Now it's my turn to have fun." He announced after a moment. "Damn, you look so innocent under me."

Hinata locked his arms around his neck and nodded, okay with that. However, Kageyama didn't enjoy it for long----suddenly the door flew open and in the light was a silhouette of a woman---Hinata's blood mother. She stared in alarm at the sight of her son underneath his best friend, both completely naked with full-on erections rubbing against each other desperately along with cum stains on the bed and sheets and clothes scattered across the floor. Kageyama stared up along with Hinata, their lust-filled eyes low turned into shocked ones.

Shit.


	8. DaiSuga - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Distant Dating
> 
> Explicit 
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Part 2 of New Neighbors
> 
>  
> 
> Daichi moved back to Tokyo to attend college. Sugawara goes to visit his house.

"Come on, you keep distracting me!" Daichi laughed. "I need to keep studying so I can graduate and live with you~" He said more flirtatiously, making the gray-haired college student giggle into his fist while blushing.

"Okay, okay," Suga finished up his laughing. They had been talking for hours, like usual. They'd facetime sometimes, although mostly called each other and talked on the phone with all their free time left. Most of the time. Daichi has his own life, Suga knows, and he spends most of it with him, so he doesn't get that disappointed when he has something else to do.

"Okay, I think me and them will be free too. Oh, and...hey... when are you going to come to Tokyo?" Daichi had lowered his voice into a more serious tone, sadness hinting his voice. Suga felt his face go cold and his smile turn upside-down. "I...really miss you. We've been dating for... almost four years, right?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to save up some extra money for Tokyo.."

"How close are you?"

"Pretty close, actually. But I have a lot of courses I still need to complete, so I'm trying to get those done as soon as possible so I don't have to spend just a few hours with you. I want to spend like, a whole weekend, y'know? Just us." Suga replied with another smile perking up on lips mouth.

"Aw, you're so adorable, Sugar~" Daichi chuckled, making Suga blush and his grin grow wider. "Anyway, you should finish up. I love ya."

"I love you more, Daddy~" Suga laughed as Daichi made flustered noises. "Haha, anyway, goodnight."

"Night..." Daichi sounded a bit drowsy now and they both hung up at the same time. Suga smiled to himself and then flinched as his dorm mate, Oikawa, burst through the door with a giant grin on his face.

"Suga-chan! Someone's throwing a giant party at their place, and because I'm always the star of a party, I'm totally going! Wanna come?" He said with excitement.

"No, I'm studying," Suga replied while his pencil sketched across the paper.

"Come on, Suga, you got to relax once, right?" Oikawa sat down on the side of the table (and Suga's study work) and crossed his legs, looking down at the now irritated Suga. "I bet there'll be a lot of cute girls there~"

"You know I'm gay," Suga sighed and looked up at him. "Plus, if I got too carried away... my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate it. You shouldn't be going either; who knows what's going to happen there."

"You're such a mom, Suga-chan!" Oikawa complained as he ruffled his hair in a friendly manner, hopping off the table. "Oh well, if you do decide, then just call me and I'll come back to pick you up, 'kay?" He winked at him as he closed the door behind him, walking out of the dorm. Suga rolled his eyes slightly and went back to studying.

I'll see you again, Sawamura. I promise.

 

Suga had to be woken up by an old woman on the train a few months later. Suga perked up and nodded with an apology to the woman, who kindly forgave him. Suga's hand clutched tightly onto the handle of his suitcase, quickly rushing out the doors. He looked around frantically with excitement, looking for his loved one he hadn't seen in person for years.

Then he noticed a familiar muscular silhouette near the back, leaning under a lamp-post, looking around as well.

Suga rushed up to him, which got his attention of his suitcase wheels rolling and bumping behind him. He looked up, and a pair of dark brown chocolate eyes, almost black, stared straight back at him. A relieved smile approached his face as he opened up his arms. Suga dropped his suitcase next to their feet and attacked him in a hug, sloppily kissing him temporarily as well. Daichi kissed him back, not caring if it was messy, his hands gripping the back of Suga's sweater. Suga's arms were wrapped snugly against Daichi's neck. Tears were in his eyes.

"Hi..." He said quietly and shyly, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Hello, love~" Daichi chuckled in response, making him blush more. The tears streamed down his eyes and he buried his face into Daichi's chest. "Still adorable as always?"

"S-Shut up.." Suga giggled and sniffled. "I missed you so much..." He murmured, but it was half-muffled from his face pushing against Daichi's chest. Daichi laid a few kisses on Suga's head, then ran his fingers lovingly through his smokey gray hair.

"I missed you too. Now let me see that beautiful face." He gently placed his thumb on Suga's chin and raised his head out of his chest, staring at him. "There we go..." His thumb inched up to his lip, wiping it. Suga blushed more and unwrapped one of his hands from Daichi's neck. He noticed his hair had grown a bit and twiddled it with between his fingers, making Daichi blush and stop him with a more proper kiss. Suga's hand instead fell back to his shoulder and he kissed back passionately. Suga found a quick opportunity to slide his tongue in between Daichi's lips, making Daichi wrestle back. Then Suga broke away, gasping for air.

"Let's get carried away in private, okay?" Suga winked, picking up his suitcase.

"You're the one who started tonguing." Daichi protested while playing with his hair slightly. Suga blushed as he twirled a tiny strand around his finger only once. Suga giggled and poked his hand playfully, then locking their fingers and holding his hand tightly. "So, my friends and I are sharing a really big house, but they're out for the night."

"Oooh, okay~" Suga seductively tugged on his pants, which made Daichi grin back. "Anyway, what's your career right now?"

"Oh, just a few part time jobs. It all adds up well. They let me take my shifts off for this, though; I had to pay them for it." He smiled and led Suga to his car. "You?"

"Same thing, pretty much. Are you thinking of getting a full-time one?"

"Not until we decide on where we're going to move." Daichi smiled. "Speaking of that, what're you thinking? Personally, I want to live with you in Miyagi, but I don't care what you decide on."

"Mm, yeah." Suga agreed. "I've thought about it a lot. I like Miyagi, too, but... I think Tokyo would be better, right?" Suga tilted his head, and Daichi shrugged. They arrived at the car shortly.

"Oh, just put it in the back seats," Daichi said while walking to the driver's seat. He sat down and Suga came in shortly after. He glanced over at Suga who leaned his head on the back of the chair. Then he glanced over at Daichi.

"Can you take off your coat?" He murmured quietly.

"Eh? Okay." Daichi pulled off his coat and handed it to Suga, who wrapped himself in it and inhaled it. Daichi's face flushed red.

"H-Heh, sorry... it smells like you."

"Pft, it's okay." Daichi rolled his eyes and turned on the car, quickly driving them home. He let Suga search through the radio while talking all about Miyagi to him, and pipe in how much he missed him and would sneak in cheesy flirts that made Daichi laugh and smile. They arrived home and Daichi pulled into the driveway, got out and grabbed Suga's suitcase.

"No, no I have it." Suga offered, but Daichi was already walking to the door.

"Too bad," Daichi playfully smirked before opening up the door to a spread out home with lots of windows, a couch and in front lay a small coffee table, and further back was a taller table with seats. There were many green house plants scattered in corners and on the side of couches. To the left was a kitchen, which was surprisingly clean. Suga looked amazed at the city-style living room: so modern, so white; for he was used to the traditional styled home he lived in. They both took off their shoes. "Did you have dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I took a stop to eat," Suga replied, then scratched his nape awkwardly. "S-Sorry, I was starving. I didn't have lunch or breakfast..."

Daichi sighed and kissed Suga's forehead. "Man, Koushi. Take care of yourself. Now, let me show you where you're going to sleep." He beckoned him to follow as he pulled Suga's suitcase along up the stairs and to a door. He opened it up and there stood a magnificent bedroom, with glass windows overlooking the sparkling city of Tokyo on an entire wall, the others white walls. On one of the white walls laid a flat-screened TV. Two lamps stood in the corners, and small nightstands on each side of the bed. "With me~" He smiled while Suga's eyes widened and his mouth stood open.

"H-How do you afford this?!" Suga almost cried out. Suga was a more... underclassman; his family didn't have a lot of money but Suga managed to get into college with scholarships. Daichi just laughed in his reaction.

"We all pipe in to pay for the place."

"Y-Yeah..but..." Suga stumbled over his words.

"Anyway. The bathroom is down the hall on the left if you need it." Daichi explained as Suga walked in after him and looked around a bit before collapsing onto the bed. Daichi set on the end.

"Want to watch something?" Suga smiled. That brought back a bit of nostalgia. Usually, they'd come over to each other's house and curl up on the couch or bed and watch movies. "..Like old times?"

"Of course." Daichi smiled as Suga leaped under the covers and watched Daichi grab the remote and join him. Suga instantly clung to Daichi's side and buried his face in his shoulder. The darker-haired man's smile grew wider as he wrapped his left arm around Suga. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Anime..." Suga mumbled.

"Movie? Show? What type?"

"My Neighbor Totoro," Suga grinned and looked up at him.

(a/n: fun fact about the author my neighbor Totoro was the first piece of anime i've seen in my entire life)

"You're such a child, Sugar." Daichi chuckled while rustling his hair. Usually, they'd watch anime out of all things, and that varied: some nights they'd watch something as hardcore as (gayanimeporn) yaoi, or a Studio Ghibli movie, or a sports series---basically anything. Suga just giggled in return and nuzzled Daichi's neck.

"Don't judge...It's one of my favorite movies~" Suga whined defensively, making Daichi's eyes roll. Suga pulled himself up a bit so he could rest his head on his lover's chest.

"I know," Daichi replied and turned it on.

 

About an hour and a half later, the movie finished. Suga had almost fallen asleep but didn't, and Daichi was still wide awake. Suga stood up and rolled on top of Daichi, resting his hands on his chest and leaning his chin on his hands. He scooted himself up and leaned his forehead's on Daichi's. A rather awkward silence dragged on before Suga finally asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?" Suga asked gently as Daichi's arms wrapped around his lower back, sliding to his ass and slightly gripping it. Suga giggled and then lust took over his eyes.

"Depends... What are you thinking about?" Daichi asked quietly, his lips gently brushing against his lover's. One of his hands slid back up to rest on Suga's head.

"...I'm embarrassed now..." Suga confessed awkwardly. "You know what I'm talking about."

Daichi smiled and nodded, gently grabbing Suga's hips and pulling him off of him. Suga whined in complaint. "Hey, I'm just grabbing something." He murmured into Sugawara's ear, then reached to one of the nightstands and opened up the drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of what Suga instantly knew: lube. There were some other toys in there as well, to Suga's suspicion. Daichi set the lube on the nightstand for later.

"Why do you have all of that?" Suga pouted.

"I just bought it when you told me you were coming. I knew we'd do this at least twice, so we should make it fun." Daichi murmured and shoved Suga against the bed, leaning towards his face.

"Why aren't we using it tonight though?" Suga complained again.

"We can get kinkier tomorrow night." His voice was husky now, to Suga's delight. "Now kiss your Daddy."

Daichi had gotten more sexually open during the years they dated until he was the one who started the intercourse and became a total whore when it came to Suga. Suga loved it, though, he would beg for more and never wanted to stop until they were on the verge of literally passing out. Sugawara grasped his hair with his fingers and drew his head down so their lips met. It started out soft, but Suga felt little bites on his lip of impatience. Suga opened his mouth and let his seme's tongue slide in and explore the drooling cavern of Suga's mouth. Suga's hand released from Daichi's hair and snaked up his shirt. They drew away and panted for breath.

"M-More..." Suga said quietly, drool dripping from his lips. Daichi flew back down to Suga and kissed him harder, hearing Suga grunt into the makeout slightly as he was hit with it. Suga breathed out heavily with his nose when Daichi's hand massaged Suga's thighs. One of Sugawara's weaker spots were his thighs, and it turned on Daichi way too much. They escaped each other's lips again but quickly went back to it. Suga bucked his hips up and ground them against Daichi's, making him groan softly, feeling more friction build up. "Daddy, undress me.." Suga murmured, his hands locking around Daichi's neck.

Daichi obeyed and slid his hands up Suga's shirt, taking it off. Suga smiled and let him bury his face into his neck, his teeth gently nibbling and leaving hickeys. Then he bit harder, making Suga cry out a moan, that got Daichi harder. He continued deep hickeys and bruises down his chest and scattering them so they were placed all over his uke. His wet tongue gently trailed down to his nipple, another of one of Sugawara's weak spots. Suga whined, his eyes closing with relaxation. Daichi's teeth nibbled gently on his nipple, bruising it and around it. He did the same to the other one. His lips pulled away and he twiddled with his nipples, his fingers pinching them. "A-Ahh, ahh..." Suga cried out. "I-I'm going to get w-wet.."

"Already?" Daichi laughed quietly as Sugawara stared up at him with pleading eyes. "Well, we wouldn't want you to do that in your pants, now will we?" He asked while undoing Suga's belt. Sugawara watched his lover throw his belt aside and undo his buttons and zipper. He pulled his pants down and shook them off his ankles, throwing them onto his belt. A smirk was plastered onto his face as he looked at the giant tent in his boxers. "Undress your Daddy now." He sat up and Suga knelt in front of him.

Suga pulled off Daichi's shirt, and his eyes locked onto his abs. "You've been working out, haven't you?" He whispered while pressing his hands against his six-pack, staring up at him. "Gaah, Sawamura. You're going to make me drool..."

"That's the point." Daichi laughed quietly and grabbed his hands, putting them on his pants. Suga got the message and undid his button and zipper (no belt). Daichi shook them off of his ankles and threw them aside. Drool was swiped from Suga's tongue as he leaned against Daichi, staring up at him lustfully. Daichi slid his hands down Sugawara's back and tugged at his boxers impatiently. Suga sat with his legs in front of him, and Daichi pulled off his boxers teasingly slow. Suga grinned as Daichi pinned him down once he was finished tossing them aside carelessly.

Daichi's teeth made more bruises on Sugawara's groin and especially thighs. Suga panted heavily as his hand would sometimes wander from his groin or thigh and grip his penis tightly. "N-nngh... I forgot how good this f-felt..."

"Well~ You'll never have to forget it again~" Daichi gently grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in it. Suga raised his legs with excitement, making Daichi chuckle huskily. "Excited, I see?" His finger sneaked under him, and one of his fingers quickly thrust into Suga's anus, making him cry out with sexual pleasure. His eyes shut tight and he cringed at the sudden movement. His body shuddered at the cold of the lube.

"H-Haaa, aah... Sa-Sawamura!" He whimpered as his second finger instantly pushed in as well and stretched it out.

"Do you like that?" Daichi murmured quietly, Suga's moaning being music to his ears. Suga nodded desperately, trembling and groaning. Daichi finally inserted a third finger after a minute, thrusting them all the way inside of his uke. Sugawara opened up his mouth and gasped, drool trickling from his lips. Daichi found the opportunity to smash his lips onto his, his tongue snaking in slyly. Suga gripped his back and left scratches all over his back as Daichi's fingers kept thrusting in painfully inside of him.

"...I-I love it...s-so much..." Suga panted between moans. Daichi grinned mischievously, looking down at the gray-haired man. "I-I'm about to..c-come.."

"Already? I haven't even got my dick in." Daichi chuckled.

"T-Then put it in...Hahh...all ready..." Suga begged desperately.

"You sure?" Daichi whispered in Suga's ear teasingly.

"P-Positive..."

Daichi obeyed and slid his fingers out, then grabbed his member in two hands and aligned it with Suga's entrance. Without warning, he thrust in that caused Suga to cry out with pleasure that the neighbors could probably hear. "So tight..." Daichi grunted as he pushed further in, causing Sugawara's load to release suddenly.

"I-I'm come-ahhh.." Suga tried to stutter out while holding himself up with his elbows. He felt Daichi's hands hold onto his hips. "Mmm..a-ahh..." Suga moaned a high-pitched moan as Daichi pulled out slowly, then thrust back in quickly. He continued with the rhythm before picking up his pace, now thrusting quickly. Suga's hands gripped the bed sheets tightly and threw his head up, screeching in pain and pleasure. Daichi had his eyes shut tight facing Suga's back, thrusting roughly. Both of their faces were flushed red, body coated in sweat.

"C-Coming.." Daichi said quietly after the white liquid was released from his cock. Suga gasped and his arms couldn't hold him any longer. He collapsed which made Daichi straddle Suga's hips, massaging his back smoothly. Suga whimpered in complaint once Daichi's member slid out from his entrance.

"M-More, Daddy..." Suga whined, turning over and locking his arms around his neck.

"I spoil you too much already." Daichi murmured, laying on top of him. "We can continue this tomorrow. You look like you're going to die."

"Well, if I do die, I wan't it to be with you~" Suga replied cheesily.

"Cheesy," Daichi teased, leaning his head on Suga's. "Do you think we should go to sleep now?"

"Yeah..." Suga yawned. "That tired me out."

"Me too." Daichi wrapped his arms around his back and rolled to the side. Suga buried his face into Daichi's chest, not caring if it was sweaty at all. Daichi kissed his forehead lovingly, making Suga giggle and kiss his chin back. A small, pleasurable silence came along until Daichi murmured in his ear. "I love you, Koushi. I love you so much."

Suga purred in reply, "I love you more, Sawamura." He nestled his ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Pft, that's impossible."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Nope~"

Daichi sighed and kissed the bridge of his nose. "I'll let you win this one."

But Sugawara had already fallen asleep.


	9. YamaTsukki - Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
> Explicit
> 
> Fluff
> 
> (Some) Angst
> 
>  
> 
> Yamaguchi has feelings for Tsukishima, so he questions Tsukishima's feelings for him in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right now, i'm going to transport my other things later.

I don't think Tsukki really sees anything in me than someone who needs protecting.

When I was in sixth grade, I was bullied a lot. I was called a lot of names and was beat up. Why? Because of how small and weak I was. They thought I looked like a fourth grader. I hated it a lot, and I was too timid and anxious to fight back. Honestly, I felt like I was just waiting for a savior, and eventually did he show.

Didn't exactly meet my 6th-grade-savior-expectations, but now he's everything I want. No, even more than that. More than I want.

I couldn't fight for myself, so I was weak. I needed someone else to do all the work for me.

But... Why would Tsukki use part of his time to save me...? He's really antisocial and prefers to be alone. And I'm just a waste to this world! Is he looking at me for something? Expecting me to pay him back somehow?

It's weird. I feel like a pet. I feel like I'm just standing around next to Tsukki like a puppy that everyone forgot about and abandoned on the side of the road. Tsukki protects me, though, and I can't understand why. I mean, sometimes I (try) to give Tsukki advice and cheer him up when he's moody, but he ignores me and sometimes shouts at me while leaving my house. Yeah, he stays over a lot - he has a single dad who works full time and Akiteru is living in his own place now. His house is practically abandoned. However, the only thing that he does at my place is watch movies with me or just read manga by himself or just sit on the couch and listen to music. He never talks to me.

But, er, here's the thing as well: I'm in love with Tsukki...

Yeah, I definitely feel like a forgotten puppy.

Maybe I should... Ask Tsukki why he does all of this? And tell him how I feel! Yeah.

Ugh, I'm so going to lose my only friend...

 

Yamaguchi stuffed his hands into his pockets nervously as he walked beside Tsukishima, who had his headphones latched onto his ears, deciding to shut out most of the world around him. Yamaguchi awkwardly stepped along, towards his house where he was leading his childhood friend. Yamaguchi's small eyes focused on the ground below him, listening to the drowned out sound of Tsukishima's music beside him.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi said more quietly than planned, so Tsukishima dully ignored it. "Uh, Tsukki?" Still ignored. "T-Tsukki!" He shouted.

Tsukishima looked over and raised one side of the headphones from his right ear. "What?"

His face awkwardly went red as he stared up at the blonde-haired boy above him. "U-Uhm, can we watch a movie tonight? Like, after homework? My parents aren't home; they got a business trip to Tokyo and..."

Yamaguchi got cut off quickly. "Yeah."

The strap of Yamaguchi's bag was gripped on by his hands with excitement. His brown eyes focused on the ground in front of him, a blush appearing on his face like an excited school-girl. He shook his head and quickened his pace as Tsukishima pulled his white headphones back over his ears.

Thoughts spread through Yamaguchi's head as he kept glancing at the skinny boy's hand that was stuffed in his pocket. He glanced at a dark alleyway and noticed something standing there (it wasn't really...) and yelped, leaping to the side and clinging onto Tsukishima's arm on instinct.

"What the hell is it?" Tsukishima asked with annoyance, although his hand slid out from his pocket and gripped the back of Yamaguchi's shirt, looking at the shadows he had jumped away from. "It's just darkness." He huffed, moving Yamaguchi to the other side of him.

"S-Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi awkwardly mumbled, stepping away from the older boy. "...C-Can I hold you-"

"Just hurry it up." Tsukishima held out his hand which Yamaguchi happily grabbed. He squeezed it tightly, trying to look like he was still on edge when he really wasn't. Tsukishima quickened his pace as blush tickled his cheeks, wanting to get to their house already. He wasn't exactly comfortable holding hands with someone else, let alone touching someone else. Well...

They arrived shortly later and Tsukishima quickly let go of Yamaguchi, shoving his sweaty palms into his pockets. Yamaguchi opened up the door and leaped into the house after slipping off his shoes. He turned on the lights and went to the kitchen. "You can choose which movie, Tsukki." He said while putting on an apron, getting ready to make dinner. Tsukishima nodded and turned on Netflix, scrolling through the movies with boredom. Quickly did he choose A Cat In Paris, a rather ignored French movie that Tsukishima enjoyed. Yamaguchi grinned in amusement as he glanced back at him. "That one again?"

"Shut up." He said dully, taking off his headphones and setting them on the table in front of them.

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi sighed. "Is it okay if we have ramen for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"Okay. Can you get some blankets from my closet?"

"Mhm."

Yamaguchi watched him leave as he began to make the ramen. He liked to pretend that, at times like this, they were living together and older; their routine was similar to a married couple's but without any affection. Yamaguchi was fine with that, though, it still made him content with himself. Most of the time.

Tsukishima came back with two large blankets and plopped them onto the couch in front of the TV. "Oh, Tsukki, are you going to stay the night?"

"Mhm."

Woohoo,~ Yamaguchi happily thought to himself. Before he had made himself snuggle with Tsukishima when he was scared, and by snuggle it was basically sleep in the same futon. It was normal, they did that as kids often when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima began to have sleepovers. He finished the ramen quickly and split it up into two bowls with chopsticks, carrying them to the table where Tsukishima's headphones were set on. He put one in front of Tsukishima and one in front of himself.

He let himself fall back into the couch and started to eat the ramen carefully when Tsukishima turned off the lights and sat back down, eating it as well and turning on the movie. Yamaguchi had a mental fight with himself to lean against Tsukishima's shoulder, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. He finished his dinner and curled up in a blanket, looking like a burrito. Tsukishima looked at him when he was off-guard and couldn't help but smile a bit to himself. He thought his smaller friend was adorable curled up in blankets like that.

No-homo, no-homo... Ah, fuck it.

Tsukishima grabbed the side of Yamaguchi and brought him close, wrapping the other blanket around both of them and letting Yamaguchi sit there in alarm, his face flushed completely red to Tsukishima's delight. The way he blushed across his freckles made his face look like a strawberry, his favorite fruit.

I wonder if his lips taste like strawberries.

Then Tsukishima shook his head and looked at the screen, feeling Yamaguchi shift closer to him so his head was resting on his chest in a more comfortable position. However, little did he know that Yamaguchi always put on strawberry chap stick for some obvious reason.

They stayed like that, watching the movie with a few-word conversation going along here and there. Then Yamaguchi yawned after.

"Now for dinosaur documentaries." Tsukishima turned off Netflix and went to the actual cable.

"Ehh?!"

 

At around midnight did they decide to go out and buy some shortcake because Tsukishima insisted to. Yamaguchi yawned loudly as he stuffed his face with it, enjoying the sweet taste. They were sitting in front of the store. Tsukishima shockingly didn't have his headphones on and kept glancing at Yamaguchi's lips when he was off guard.

"Uh...Tsukki," Yamaguchi noticed him staring and he blushed.

"You got some on your lip." Tsukishima leaned forward with a napkin and wiped it off, causing Yamaguchi to jolt back and blush, his hand gripping onto his shirt where his heart was. "Er, sorry."

"N-No, it's fine. I have it." Yamaguchi awkwardly wiped the shortcake off his mouth. The mood slowly drifted into being awkward, and they sat there in silence continuing to eat their cake.

Ugh. I can't take this tension anymore! Yamaguchi thought.

"T-Tsukki," he said slowly, looking up at the tall blonde. Tsukishima looked down at him.

"What?"

"Uh... sooo... I wanted to tell you something..." He stuttered. "T-Tsukki, I'm just going to make this s-straightforward a-as possible..." He hesitated before quietly murmuring out, "I... I love you.... L-Like, ro-romantically..." He tumbled over his words awkwardly and then hid his extremely red and hot face.

Tsukishima sat there for a moment, trying to process that. Then he rested his elbow on the table, and tilted his head, resting it on his palm. "Do you know why I'm still by your side even though I had so many opportunities to leave you behind?"

"Because...uh...you want something in return...?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Yamaguchi grabbed his hands which were set on the table in front of him. Tsukishima glanced down at their hands and looked back up with an amused smile.

"I already got what I wanted."

"Eh? What... my love...?" Yamaguchi tilted his head, and his best friend nodded in return.

"I love you, too." Tsukishima murmured quietly and then sat up, leaning forward over the table and pressed his lips against Yamaguchi's, making his eyes widen and quickly start kissing him back. His arms locked around the taller boy's neck as Tsukishima's hands pressed against the table. Some people walked by and glanced at them with disgust, but they both ignored it. They broke away after a few seconds and they both panted. Yamaguchi was red as a rose, smiling ear to ear, and Tsukishima was smiling ever so slightly. Then Tsukishima fully drew away and stood up with a stretch. "You ready to go back?"

Yamaguchi nodded and threw away the crumbs of the shortcake, then clung to his arm happily. Tsukishima sighed, but not an irritated sigh; it was more of a happier one. He unattached his hand from his arm and instead just held his hand like they did before, but the mood was happier. Yamaguchi was tensed up staring at the ground with his face completely red and eyes sparkling with joy. Tsukishima's expression turned back to dull, hiding his actual content emotions.

They quickly got back to the house and Yamaguchi squeaked out nervously. "C-Can we share my bed this time?"

"I don't mind." Tsukishima yawned and walked to the room, followed by Yamaguchi, who looked flustered as dirty thoughts quickly were placed in his mind. Before he knew it, he was staring at Tsukishima who had removed his shirt and was undoing his belt slowly. Tsukishima looked up and noticed him, then stopped and walked up to him, pinning him against a wall. "Do you already want to get perverted with me?"

Yamaguchi blushed and stuttered out a lie: "N-No..."

"You know I don't mind if we could try it." Tsukishima said rather huskily, making Yamaguchi's pants feel a bit tighter as he stared up at him. He hesitated before throwing himself onto the taller boy, kissing him roughly. Tsukishima's hand gripped his hair as they fell backward, making him fall against the bed and start their heated kiss.

Yamaguchi felt a small nip on his bottom lip from Tsukki, and he knew what this usually meant. He opened up his mouth and let Tsukishima dominate him, his tongue freely exploring his lover's mouth. Yamaguchi opened his eyes ever so slightly in a squint, noticing that Tsukishima's eyes opened as well and they both held eye contact while their mouths were connected sloppily. Yamaguchi couldn't hold his breath any longer; he threw himself back and panted heavily, face flushed red, mouth slightly open with drool dripping from his lips, and eyes closed.

"Oh my god, Yamaguchi. Stop looking so damn sexy." Tsukishima scolded, even though he loved it.

"S-Sorry, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi apologized awkwardly.

"Don't be sorry," Tsukishima whispered and picked him up, then placed him on the bed and crawled on top of him as well. Yamaguchi's eyes were wide with nervousness as Tsukishima's hands undid the buttons on Yamaguchi's shirt. He pulled it off of him and then slid his own belt from his pants and pulled them off. The smaller boy's face heated up at the sight of the middle blocker's enormous tent poking from his briefs. He quivered underneath him, biting his lip as Tsukishima started stripping off his pants.

Yamaguchi waited patiently before locking his arms around Tsukishima's neck, his eyes pleading for a kiss. Tsukishima grins and starts at his chest, kissing up to his lips with an agonizingly slow pace. "Stop teaaasing..." He whined, but Tsukishima ignored. Becoming impatient, he ground his knee against Tsukishima's erection, making him suddenly moan and bite down on his nipple. "O-Ow!"

Tsukishima's head raised and he gave him a worried look. "Wait, did I hurt you?" He asked quietly. Yamaguchi placed his hands over his eyes with embarrassment and nodded. Tsukishima stopped and flushed red with embarrassment as well, then kissed his nipple in apology. "Do you want me to be gentle...?"

Tsukishima hesitated for a moment as he laid down on top of him, resting his head on his shoulder and burying his face into his neck, gently kissing it and sucking, gradually turning the part purple as Yamaguchi moaned heavily. "Mmm..y-yeah...I like that..." The tent grew bigger in Yamaguchi's boxers as he continued to make more bruises on his skin.

Tsukishima noticed and grinned. "You're getting so excited..." He tugged seductively at the edge of his boxers.

Yamaguchi felt himself grin back. "Y-You're one to talk, Tsukki..." He noticed he was off guard and he threw them to side, rolling on top of him, his arms shaking as he pinned down Tsukishima's wrists. Tsukishima grinned at Yamaguchi's flustered expression as he began to draw his tongue across Tsukishima's abs and kissed gently, too afraid to bite.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said rather gently. "I wouldn't mind if you bit."

Yamaguchi hesitated for a moment before grinding slightly on top of him and resting his mouth near the taller boy's neck, tenderly sucking and then bit out of nowhere, earning a surprised gasp from Tsukki. Yamaguchi smiled slightly to himself before licking the hickey and making more along his neck and jawline. Tsukishima's hands gripped the sheets and he bit his lip, trying to hold back moans. Yamaguchi bit onto a sensitive part between his jawline and neck, causing him to break out a loud groan of pleasure. "S-Sorry, Tsukki..."

"No, no, that felt amazing." Tsukishima murmured. Yamaguchi sat up and panted, drool dripping from his mouth. He wiped his face and Tsukishima sat up as well, leaning against the headboard of the bed. He raised his legs and slid off his boxers, making Yamaguchi's face flush even more shades of red. His hands grasped a nearby pillow and hid his face in it. Tsukishima gently pulled the pillow and pulled it to his stomach. "Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"No, I can turn them off.." Yamaguchi stood up as Tsukishima rested his head on the pillow, staring at his back and ass as he turned off the lights. Yamaguchi turned around and noticed, feeling his face go red again. "T-Tsukki!"

"...Can you ride me?" Tsukishima asked, ignoring his expression. He bit his lip and nodded awkwardly, taking off his boxers and, both of them not even thinking about preparation, lowered himself slightly so Tsukishima's member and Yamaguchi's anus were aligned. Tsukishima's hands gently placed themselves at his hips, thrusting his own into Yamaguchi.

He clung to Tsukishima, his fingers scratching his back violently. He gently moved up and down ontop of his dick, moaning so loud that the neighbors probably would hear. Tsukishima panted, desperately attaching their lips together to make both of them quiet.

The kiss was sloppy and saliva was trickling from both of their mouths as their tongues wrestled together. They drew away, a string of drool holding them together temporarily. Yamaguchi continued to move up and down, and when he got too unsteady did Tsukishima steady him with his hands still holding his hips. "T-Tsukki~" He moaned loudly with pleasure as Tsukishima grunted in response. "Ahhh...ahhh... nghh..Tsukki!" He felt his member twitch and release a spurt of come onto Tsukishima's chest.

Tsukishima closed his eyes tightly as the pinch server's anus squeezed against his penis. He panted, his hands moving to his cheeks to peck his face repeatedly. Yamaguchi did the same before hearing Tsukishima whisper gently in his ear: "I'm going to come..."

"N-Ngh..." Was the only thing Yamaguchi replied with, his nails digging into Tsukki's back in a tight and forceful hug. He felt the semen fill him up which made him bury his face into Tsukishima's chest, muffling his loud moan of pleasure. Tsukishima hugged him back and pecked his forehead. "A-Ahhh, Tsukki...mmm.."

Tsukishima's hands gently laid on his hips again. He pulled him off of himself, and Yamaguchi sighed slowly with exhaustion, letting himself fall down and onto the bed. Tsukishima's eyes followed him and he, being too tired to do anything else, curled up underneath the covers with Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki.." Yamaguchi said slowly. "Goodnight. I love you.."

Tsukishima didn't reply instantly, but once Yamaguchi was completely was asleep he pulled him against his chest and murmured back: "You too."


	10. KuroKen -  Lazy Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Alternate Universe - University/College
> 
>  
> 
> Kuroo and Kenma are too lazy to do anything one Christmas morning besides sex.

"Kuroo.."

A drowsy voice almost sang in his ear. Kuroo felt the soft lips of his tiny boyfriend who was clinging to his side, face nestled into the crook of the neck on his collarbone. Kuroo's eyes trailed down to him. His pale arm was stretched across his chest, his two legs wrapped tightly around his. A wide grin stretched across Kuroo's mouth as he played with his slightly bleached hair. His long finger twirled around his soft hair.

"Yes, Kitten~?" He murmured slowly, his hand trailing to his torso and pulling his entire body on top of him.

"Mmm.." Kenma groaned with exhaustion into his chest. "Don't..call me that..."

"Oh, come on, Kitten," He emphasized the nickname teasingly. "You know you love it."

Kenma sat up so he was straddling Kuroo's hips, wiping his eyes with a fist. "Ugh. Do we have school today?"

"Kenma," Kuroo let out a sigh and sat up, although grunted at the slight friction. "You gotta stop playing video games until three every night and cuddle with me instead." He complained, holding his cheek with one warm hand. "They're turning you into mush."

"But you turn me to mush too..." Kenma tilted his head slightly with confusion, although spoke very seductively. Kuroo's hands clapped over his suddenly reddened cheeks and he fell back against the bed. Kenma couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his boyfriend's reaction and crawled off of him. His eyes trailed to the calendar above them. The day December 24th was crossed out, leaving it on the 25th. Christmas day. "Ah..."

He walked over to the small closet and grabbed one of his Christmas sweaters and pulled it on. Kuroo rolled over and rested his head on his hands, watching him get dressed. Kenma eventually threw him a scarlet-red shirt and some sweatpants. Kuroo just huffed and pulled himself up, smirking.

Kuroo stood up and grabbed Kenma's hips, pulling him into his lap. He gently laid kisses down his collarbone. "Kenmaaaa..." He moaned slowly into his neck. "Why are you getting dressed?" His hands slid up his stomach and began to pull off his shirt. Kenma blushed and tried to pull away.

"Kuroo, I want to go see my Christmas present and play video games." Kenma nervously stuttered.

"Why can't you play with me?" Kuroo pouted.

"We just had sex last night." Kenma sighed. "My butt still hurts."

Kuroo chuckled. "Let's just have some lazy sex this morning, okay~? I'll be gentle." His hands slid down to Kenma's sweatpants and played around with them. Kenma blushed and leaned slightly against his chest.

"O-Okay..." A small smile perked up on his face as he said this. Usually, their routine escalated like this if Kenma would wake up at four in the morning, having their first class at seven.

Kuroo grabbed him and pinned him against the bed. Quickly he stripped his smaller boyfriend into his boxers and lowered his face down to his and rested his forehead on Kenma's. Kenma pouted impatiently as Kuroo's lips teasingly brushed on his. His hands slid to his wrists and held them above his head.

"Kuroo, you tease... Kiss me already." Kenma's eyes were half-closed, full of begging.

Kuroo obeyed and roughly moved his lips against Kenma's. Kenma kissed back sloppily, wrapping his legs around Kuroo's hips tightly. Kuroo gently nibbled on Kenma's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kenma's lips curved up into a playful simper as he pressed his lips together, refusing. Kuroo growled quietly and one of his hands slid to his already tenting boxers and groped it slowly, making Kenma gasp and feel his entire body feel like jelly. Kuroo victoriously slipped his tongue into Kenma's drooling mouth. Kenma attempted to tongue back but he felt too weak underneath Kuroo. Like always.

Finally, Kuroo parted and saliva trickled from his lips. His hands slid away from Kenma's wrists. He wiped his mouth and took off his sweatpants he was wearing as pajamas while Kenma watched, panting lightly from the kiss. Slowly Kuroo took off his boxers as well while glancing at Kenma seductively, causing Kenma to throw a pillow over his face and blush into it. He peeked back up when he felt a tug on his own underwear. Kuroo was hovering above him while pulling off his underwear.

Kuroo took the pillow away and threw the smaller boy's underpants onto the ground. He grinned ear-to-ear and laid his lips on the boy's pale neck, tenderly trailing kisses all over his neck, down his chest, and reached his right nipple. He gently flicked and licked it, causing Kenma to moan and close his eyes with delight. Kuroo smirked and moved to the left nipple. "Kitten, do you like that~?" He whispered in his ear huskily, noticing his now aroused boner.

Kenma nodded his head vigorously. Kuroo's hand slid away from his chest and to his erection, gripping onto it which made Kenma groan quietly. Kuroo's hand slowly pumped him up and down, causing a series of begs and grunts coming from the freshman college student. "Kgh...K-Kuroo...f-fuck me a-already!" He pleaded.

"You're too impatient," Kuroo complained teasingly as he let go of his wrists and reached for the dresser drawer. Kenma pouted and threw his arms around the middle-blocker, pulling him back to the bed.

"No, Kuroo," Kenma whimpered. "I don't need preparation. Just fuck me." Kenma buried his face into the side of his lover's neck and kissed impatiently. He titled his head away and gazed beggingly up at Kuroo who was now smirking down at him.

"Ah, I cant say no to that face.." Kuroo held his cheek with one hand and kissed his forehead. Kenma laid back down on his back. Kuroo hovered over him and gently raised his boyfriend's hips, aligning his cock with his entrance. There was a moment of hesitation before Kenma let out a squeak of alarm when Kuroo slowly pushed in. Kenma's pale hands shook as he gripped onto the sheets, feeling him go agonizingly sluggish, also causing him to let out a series of moans. "Mmm.. so tight..." Kuroo whispered, half to himself, now holding onto his hips.

Kenma buried his face into the pillow and decided to roll his hips steadily with Kuroo's movements, biting his lip. Kuroo's face flushed in surprise and they both synced together while moving at a gradual pace, hearing Kenma's voice drowning in the skin moving against skin. "K-Kuroo..." He groaned. "I'm...I'm about to...come.."

"Baby," Kuroo leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Let's come together, okay?" His fingers gently walked himself down to his erect penis dripping to with precome. "I'm about too...kgh...as well.."

Kenma nodded and felt Kuroo's hand move gently against his member and making him come. He moved his hips against Kuroo which caused him to come as well. Kenma gasped with pleasure while Kuroo held in his moans by biting his lip. "F-Fuck, Kuroo... fill me up..." Kuroo obeyed and felt more of his come make its way into Kenma's anus. "Ahh.."

He finally let himself slide out. There was come dripping down Kenma's thighs and from both of their erections, onto the bed. Kuroo pulled Kenma close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him against his chest. Kenma rained kisses on his chest as Kuroo nuzzled his nose into the boy's pudding-like hair. "Puddinghead," He murmured quietly. "I love you."

"I...I love you too..." Kenma said between pants.

Kuroo gently placed a thumb on Kenma's chin and pulled it out of his chest. "We need to do lazy sex more often. It feels so good..." He tilted his head and kissed him straight on the lips ever-so-softly.

"Y-Yeah..." Kenma blushed with embarrassment, then hid his face back into his lover's chest, gently kissing one of his pecs.

A long, pleasurable silence lasted a while before Kuroo pulled them back onto their sides, against the bed. He shifted Kenma over and spooned him. "I don't want to go open my presents right now. You're enough."

"Okay..." Kenma let him lay tender kisses down his neck and collarbone. "I'm tired, too, soo..." He trailed off before he eventually fell fast asleep in Kuroo's arms, who later pulled the sheets back over their naked bodies and also drifted off to sleep.


	11. OiSuga - Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Alternate Universe - Aged-up Characters
> 
> Alternate Universe - Married
> 
>  
> 
> It's Koushi's birthday, so his husband Tooru tries to make cookies.

Ah, shit... Why do they look like that? Didn't I cook them for around the right time...?

Tooru's brown eyes flicked back to the recipe he had gotten on the Internet. He was baking cookies for his husband, Koushi Oikawa. He had thought that, from all of the cooking lessons he was taught from Koushi, that this'd be an easy task - but there were so many things he had forgotten to do and usually he was just focusing on Koushi. Tooru wasn't much of a baker while Koushi actually owned a bakery that was a top spot for tourists from various places.

And today was June 13th. Koushi's twenty-sixth birthday. Tooru knew that he had to impress him somehow, but he unfortunately realized his husband's birthday was this year and he had to do something about that. So, when they woke up, Tooru gave him a shower of kisses and wished him a happy birthday, and later being now that he would make him a fresh batch of cookies.

Which ended up not exactly being what Tooru pictured in his imagination.

As he bent over to open up the oven, he noticed the cookies were actually black at the edges. Burnt. He pulled them off of the tray and stared down at them with disappointment. Then he looked back at his phone.

Heat oven to 250 Fahrenheit.

Tooru's eyes widened and he looked back at the oven. "Oh, crap," He sighed. He had put it to 250 Celsius. Tooru groaned like a little boy who had to do his chores, walking over to the trashcan with the cookies and letting them slide from the tray and into the garbage. He had been working on them all day. He still knew that Koushi wouldn't be off work until seven in the evening.

"Maybe..." Tooru hesitated and rubbed his temple, "Yeah, I'll try another batch..." He went back to the scattered ingredients over the kitchen island and retried baking the cookies.

This time he had added too much flour, which made them look odd and taste weird. He sighed and wanted to pass out on the couch and sleep. Or maybe go to a store and just buy him some cookies. Maybe flowers instead? No, they already had too many flowers to begin with.

"I'll just take him out," Tooru thought. He usually did that. Or occasionally he'd take him to a hot spa resort for the weekend. Something along those lines. "But, first, gotta clean up this mess..."

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and Koushi appeared in the doorway. He was wearing casual clothes and had a bag in his hand probably full of presents from his employees. His eyes widened in alarm at the mess in their kitchen. Flour was spilled across the counter top, along with butter and sugar and plentiful things, two batches of cookies in the trash, and flour and sugar plastered onto Tooru's arms and cheeks and face. There were egg shells around, too. Tooru was the type of guy who didn't clean up as he went along; he'd clean everything up at once when things got messy enough.

"T-Tooru," Koushi stuttered out in amazement. "W-What in the world happened..." He almost dropped the bag full of presents on the ground.

"S-Sorry!" Tooru stammered. "I-I tried b-baking cookies for you..." He scratched the back of his nape sheepishly, looking at the ground. "I was about t-to clean up but..."

Koushi just sighed like an irritated mother and set her bag down. "Where are the cookies?"

"...U-Um... In the trash... The first batch got burnt and the other ones tasted weird..." He spluttered out. "Sorry.."

Koushi walked over and glanced at the burnt and flat cookies in the trash. He sighed and then looked at Tooru, who looked like a guilty puppy, staring at the ground with blush on his cheeks. Koushi walked over and hugged him tightly, to Tooru's surprise. Then he raised his head and pushed Tooru's cheeks together, making him scrunch up his nose. Koushi only chuckled. "Cute. Anyway, it's alright dear. Let's just clean this up, okay? Then let's make a fresh batch together."

"Okay..." Tooru began to swipe the left over flour and sugar into the trashcan. Suga cleaned out the dishes again and quickly it was cleaned.

"Now let's bake some cookies!" Koushi grinned ear-to-ear which made Tooru smile as well.

 

 

They had finished the cookies. By the time they were done, it was dinner, so they frosted them and then had some dinner out at a bar. Tooru had his arm slung around Koushi, who was stumbling towards the door.

"Ah, I didn't know alcohol tasted so good~" Koushi said sluggishly, and almost fell over after taking off his shoes. Tooru just smiled.

"Mhm." Was all he replied with. Usually Koushi never had alcohol, he knew it'd get you drunk eventually and that it was bad for your liver. But of course, having some of his friends from his old team they ran into at the bar, nagged him to at least drink a draft beer or a couple cocktails. And Koushi ended up getting drunk while Tooru held back so he could drive them home.

Koushi flopped down on the bed in their bedroom while he also slid his tie away from his collar, onto the floor. Tooru sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at him. "Do you want a cookie?" He asked quietly, his heart hammering in his chest as Koushi started unbuttoning his white shirt as well.

"Nooo, tomorrow..." He instead grabbed Tooru's black tie and pulled him onto him. "I just want you right now~" Tooru decided to pin him down on his hands and knees which made Koushi giggle and play with his hair.

Tooru trailed kisses down his neck and unbuttoned all of his shirt, kissing his chest and stomach now. Koushi laughed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Koushi brought him down and kissed him on the lips. Tooru could taste and smell the alcohol coming from his mouth that made him feel drunk. Tooru gently nibbled on his bottom lip which made a moan drown in the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Tooru's tongue slide in. Sloppily their tongues moved against each other. Koushi's hands impatiently tugged on Tooru's shirt and pants.

Tooru drew away an inch and a thread of saliva held their lips together. Koushi lightly panted and drool trickled down the left side of his mouth. Tooru just wiped it away and undressed him into his boxers, along with himself. Koushi pulled himself onto Tooru after he laid back down on his back. "Daddy..." Koushi drowsily murmured, leaving butterfly kisses on his cheek.

Tooru gently grabbed his smokey-gray hair and played with it as Koushi rested his forehead on his, giving him an Eskimo kiss as well. Tooru chuckled and wrapped his arms around Koushi's back, holding him close while Koushi's limbs tangled with his. "You're too cute, Koushi." Tooru murmured in his ear. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday~" Koushi slurred.

"I love you."

"I love you...."

"Aliens are real."

"No they're not, silly Tooru~"

Tooru just laughed until it died off, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. IwaOi - Diary Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit 
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Bondage
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon

Iwaizumi was just twiddling his thumbs while sitting on the side of his boyfriend, Oikawa's, bed, waiting for him to finish a phone call with a distant relative. It was a sparkling night, and he was invited over because of his parent's anniversary. Iwaizumi liked to have sleepovers with him. They'd watch action movies (and of course, alien movies) while snuggling on the couch and stuffing popcorn into their faces. Then they'd stay up all night chatting to each other, or, when parents weren't home, doing-the-do.

He sighed with annoyance as he leaned back. He had been on the phone for at least ten minutes, and god did Iwaizumi get impatient with him when it came to sitting there like a loser. Then he noticed a notebook sitting on his study desk. Not having anything better to do, he grabbed it. The cover was a bunch of volleyball and alien drawings. Slowly he opened it up and it read:

 

**"Today was fun. School was boring like always. I think the girl who sits behind me is in love with me!!! She's pretty, too. I'm happy. After school Hajime-chan and I went to get icecream. I don't know why he doesn't like vanilla! Who doesn't like that? Instead he likes pistachio-nut. That's so gross!!! And my mom made me give her some. Ughhh. Isn't it _my_ icecream? I get to do what I want with it! I own it now!**

**Anyway, I have to do homework. A whole math page. Ugh. Why is life so hard?? Hah, no, that was sarcasm. I heard from sixth graders that middle school is like, super hard. Anyway, bye-bye!**

**~ tooru-senpai"**

 

Iwaizumi smiled and skimmed other entries before he noticed more notebooks that had the same pictures on them. He grabbed one and on the cover it read in big, bold letters: **MIDDLE SCHOOL - 8TH & 9TH**

 

"I read some of my old diaries after practice. They were so dumb, really. Anyway, I think I'm going to be the new captain of my team. Obviously. I have the strength, looks, skills, everything."

 

 _You're so full of yourself, Shittykawa._ Iwaizumi thought to himself with a shake of his head but a smile. He flipped to another page.

 

"Holy shit. I must be super gay, but, Iwa-chan looks super hot in the changing rooms."

 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and a blush formed on his cheeks.

 

**"And I drew a picture. Yeah, I'm super gay. Oh well. He probably won't love me back anyway.**

**But isn't he super hot? I swear he looked exactly like that. He can be a meanie, sure, but sometimes he's nice. I would so fuck him. No, I want _him_ to fuck _me_ ;)**

**I have to go clean my room now. Then I'll invite Iwa-chan over ;)**

**~ tooru-senpai"**

 

"SHITTYKAWA, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Iwaizumi yelled even though he looked at him the same way.

Oikawa appeared in the doorway and saw him with the drawing in front of him. His face flushed red and his eyes widen. "W-Where'd you find that!? Give me it!" He ran towards him and grasped the notebook, yanking it from his grasp. However, Iwaizumi held onto it and ended up pinning him down against the side of the bed.

"What the actual fuck, Shittykawa?"

"I...er...uh...s-sorry..." He looked away and to the side, his face growing more red. Then he turned back to him, noticing that he was closer now, his eyes had softened.

"It's fine, I guess." Iwaizumi unpinned him and was blushing as well.

"Iwa-chan...Is it because you draw pictures of me shirtless too?" Oikawa suddenly asked.

"No, I take pictures."

Oikawa grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his mouth against his without a response. Iwaizumi's eyes widened in alarm but he ended up grabbing Oikawa's waist and kissing him back roughly. Oikawa grasped a handful of his spiky hair and this kiss ended up being a violent make out session. They drew away after a moment and Oikawa smirked up at him, his eyes glinting with lust.

"You do~?" He grinned and brought them closer again so their lips were brushing.

"So what if I do?" Iwaizumi spoke a bit more slowly, his hand now sneaking up his shirt. "But I don't want to look at pictures right now, if you know what I mean..." Oikawa suddenly buried his face into his neck, gently kissing it.

"Hajime.." He said lustfully, tilting his head up and leaving small hickeys along his jawline. "Go close the door and lock it..."

"Gotcha." He pulled himself away from Oikawa who crawled up onto the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his belt. Leaving it half done, he leaned back against the bed and made a cheesy but seductive pose. Iwaizumi turned around and sighed after a click on the door that meant it was locked.

"Hajime..." Oikawa grasped his wrist and pulled him onto the bed, their lips meeting once again. Their lips synced together until Iwaizumi lapped Oikawa's bottom lip. Oikawa opened his mouth and let Iwaizumi's tongue slide into his moist cavern, exploring it and also wrestling tongues with Oikawa. Eventually Iwaizumi won and grinned, taking off Oikawa's shirt and pants.

"Do you still want me to do you?" Iwaizumi teasingly asked, straddling his hips.

"Oh, yes please~" He replied pleadingly.

"Ehh," Iwaizumi glanced back at the clock hanging from a wall. "Maybe not tonight, it's getting late..." He smirked back at him teasingly which made Oikawa roll his hips against his boyfriend's.

"Come on, Iwa-chan~ you know you want to~" He whispered as Iwaizumi's face flushed and erection got harder. He bit his lip and glanced back at him.

"Fu-fuck..." He said quietly with his hand held over his mouth.

Oikawa grinned and continued creating friction. "Ah, hey, it's not fair that you're dressed and I'm almost naked..." He pouted.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and pants as well. Oikawa licked his lips at the sight, his hand snaking up behind his back and yanked him to his chest, making sure he was laying on top of him now. Iwaizumi nestled his face into the crook of his lover's neck, harshly biting and leaving hickeys behind. Oikawa shut his eyes and grabbed a fistful of his hair, moaning quietly.

He trailed more lighter hickeys down his chest, Oikawa replying with gasps and biting his lip harshly. Their tents grew in both of their underwear as Iwaizumi gently flicked and squeezed his nipples. "H-Hajime.." He said drowsily, his hands gripping his hair tightly. "G-Get to the point already..."

Iwaizumi gently trailed down more kisses and steadily grinded his hips against Oikawa's. His hands slid up his chest slowly and eventually got to his wrists, which he held up above his head. Oikawa opened his eyes and gazed up at him with half-closed, lustful eyes. Iwaizumi bit his lip at his facial expression: eyes half-closed, face flushed red, pale, wet lips, and hickey-bruised neck and pecs.

He let one of his hands slide down to his underwear, to Oikawa's excitement. Iwaizumi slowly pulled them off and exposed his bulging cock that pointed to the ceiling, throbbing slightly. Iwaizumi gently sucked on the tip of his dick, making Oikawa moan with delight. "Oh, oh, H-Hajime, oh my g...ahh..."

Iwaizumi's lips curved into a smile, gently licking the underside. He glanced up at Oikawa who was gripping the fitted sheet with his hands tightly, biting his slips. Iwaizumi gently bobbed his head as he swallowed more.

"F-Fuck, I'm going to come..." He stuttered out. He opened his eyes slightly, watching his boyfriend mouth his dick hungrily. Iwaizumi then grasped his length and took his mouth away, making him whimper. However as Iwaizumi pumped it slightly he released his load straight into his mouth. Iwaizumi swallowed it slightly and Oikawa's eyes widened. "O-oh my god.. You're being so brave t-tonight.."

Iwaizumi stood up and let his penis go. Oikawa whimpered as he noticed him get off the bed. "Hey, I'm just grabbing something..." He said huskily, glancing back at him. He opened up Oikawa's drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and four pieces of rope that had rough bristles sticking out in all directions. As he came back he slid off his underwear as well, leaving it behind on the floor. Oikawa smirked, wiggling his hips and eyebrows. "Okay, that almost turned me off."

"So meann, Hajime..." Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed slightly as Iwaizumi chuckled slightly and tied up his hands tightly so they nagged at his wrists painfully, then loosely tied it to his legs. Then he coated his hand in the lubricant and sneaked his hand underneath him, his index finger teasing his anus. Oikawa wanted to pull at his hair, signaling him to go already, but he was tied down. "Come on already~"

He hovered over him as his first finger thrust into his rectum. Oikawa gasped with pleasure, his toes curling and his legs raising up, making the rope move painfully against his ankles. But, really, that turned him on even more. The cold of the lube made him shudder. Iwaizumi quickly slid in the second finger and third at the same time. He pushed them up his shaft, knowing Oikawa could handle his impatience.

After a minute, he slid them out, and looked down at Oikawa who had a blushing face. He gently grabbed his hips and aligned his penis (that was beginning to drip with precum) with Oikawa's entrance, then slowly pushed the tip in. "Ahh!" He wailed, wrists moving around as his entire body tingled with pleasure.

"Tooru.." Iwaizumi felt his walls squeeze around his cock tightly. He slowly pushed further in so about half way was being tightened around. One of Iwazumi's hands slid from his hips to his throbbing penis, holding it in his lube-coated hand. "So tight..." He grunted slowly as he pushed deeper in, making Oikawa moan that sounded more like a cry of satisfaction. Now he was fully in, and he took it gradually, letting Oikawa adjust to him being inside. It had been a while since they had done intercourse.

"M-Move.." Oikawa said weakly.

Iwaizumi moved in and out sluggishly, as if they were doing lazy sex on a quiet Saturday morning after a busy night. Oikawa arched his back and groaned, his eyes wanting to roll to the back of his head. Iwaizumi began to move faster, enjoying the feeling of his rectum clench up against him and tug at his movements. He bit his lip as he thrust in and out, grunting and breathing heavily. Oikawa, on the other hand, was panting quickly, almost like hyperventilating.

"H-Hajime! A-Ahh..oh my...so g-good!" He wailed, exposing his neck by rolling his head back.

"Kgh.." Iwaizumi grunted, smirking slightly at how he called his name in such times. "That's right, T-Tooru...ngh...let it...all out..." He sputtered with dominance.

"Hajime!" He called loudly, his legs slightly wrapping over his back. "More, more!...oh, oh my..ahh...Ha-Ha...Hajime!" His cries made Iwaizumi thrust deeper and harder, obeying his orders. He closed his eyes tightly with focus and continued to swiftly move in and out, their whole bodies beginning to drip with sweat. Iwaizumi made eye contact with him, listening to his panting and the sound of flesh moving with flesh and the squelching. "Hajime.. oh my fuckin...ahh! _Ahhh_!" His voice cracked into a high pitch of blissfulness.

"I'm...I'm...uh...about to...come..ugh.." Iwaizumi managed to stutter out, an odd feeling vibrating through his stomach. "Mmm..ah..." He tried to hold it in within him.

"I..ahh..inside..." Oikawa responded. "...m-me..too.."

He bit his lip as he rubbed his cock furiously, also releasing semen into Oikawa's entrance. He moaned with pleasure himself, syncing with Oikawa's sigh of relaxation, who also let himself come all over his chest.

A few more minutes passed before Iwaizumi gradually pulled out, causing Oikawa to whine a complaint. He gently grabbed the rope and untied it from his wrists and ankles. Oikawa grasped his hair as he threw the rope onto the floor and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, Hajime..." Oikawa slowly murmured as Iwaizumi rested his forehead on the chocolate-haired boy's. "I never felt so good before."

"I doubt that." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm serious Hajime~" He whined like a little boy and tilted his head up, kissing his wet lips slightly. He rolled to the side and kissed his nipples affectionately, now snuggling his face into his chest and kissing it.

"S-Shittykawa.." He slid an arm underneath Oikawa, for head to rest on. He gently played with his brown hair.

"That's not how you flirt, Hajime." He giggled.

"I-I wasn't flirting..." Iwaizumi curled his face into his shoulder and hid his face. Now it was Oikawa's turn to play with his hair and chuckle.

"No, you were trying to. Say something like, 'Oh my gosh, Tooru-chan, you made me feel so good too.'" Oikawa simpered.

"Fuck no." Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Okay, fine, fine~ but I know you mean it." He smirked and then gave him one more forehead kiss and whispering, "Goodnight. I love you~"

"Night..." Iwaizumi said quietly in response. "...I love you too."

"Of course you do."


	13. TsukiKage - Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insanity
> 
> Angst
> 
> Songfic
> 
>  
> 
> Kageyama goes insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a songfic! if you want to listen to the song, either go to this link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od9uiwXoNAo or listen to it on another program (the song is called Wires by The Neighbourhood).

_We talked about making it."_

Kageyama loses his sane a lot, in my opinion. When Shrimpy hit the serve into the back of his head, when I tease him, when he goes out of control during matches against Aoba Johsai, and probably a lot more. It's as if you could see the fire glowing around his form, his navy blue eyes being an abyss. He's lost his sanity a lot, but... I really didn't expect it to be like this.

I'm not sure what triggered it this time. One day, he just came back to morning practice without Hinata, and a different look to him. He usually was calm outside the court if not scolding Hinata, but this time he looked thoroughly wrathful.

The night before I remember he texted me. It was weird recieving a text from him when I knew how much he wanted to beat me up.

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

**hey, do you think we'll actually live until we die of old age?**

 

**Me**

**what the fuck, king? what makes u think that?**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

**well, who knows what'll happen...maybe there'll be a shooting tomorrow, or someone will bomb us. or one of us from practice will go insane, and kill us. you never know. and listen to me, listen to the words i'm saying. it seriously might happen.**

 

**Me**

**uh...okay? well, maybe u should cut the conspiracy shit and what-if's before ur head explodes**

 

 

_"I'm sorry that you never made it."_

What if someone goes insane, huh?

 _He_ went insane.

That day where Hinata showed up with a sickening, worried frown on his face when his eyes met with Kageyama's was frightening itself. Kageyama was completely silent the whole practice unless he was asked. He'd reply in this casual voice, and when I asked him what happened to him, he just smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile or a challenging smile, it was a creepy one - the one he'd show as if he did something crazy. But this time, it was even more bloodcurdling, his teeth glinted like diamonds and his eyes pierced through me like blades.

But then, quickly after, he muttered. "Oh, it's nothing."

 

 

_"I see the wires pulling while you're breathing."_

The way Kageyama acted outside of practice was also odd. Usually he would be by himself, sleeping on his desk after eating his lunch, or alone in the gymnasium playing volleyball with himself after getting milk. But he had something on the side of his neck, I noticed. As I decided to follow to the club room during lunch, he took off his jacket he was wearing even during practice and there was a tugging wire on the side of his neck and down his arms, piercing into his skin and leaving droplets of blood trickling down his skin and onto his clothes.

A gasp erupted from his mouth and then a choke, a gurgle and the crimson leaked from his pale lips. I only stared in amazement. What happened to Kageyama? The angry, annoying, dumb volleyball dork? He looks like a top-notch serial killer now, but at the same time a victim.

 

 

_"I can hear it in your voice while you're speaking; it can't be treated."_

He turned to look at me, as if they were glowing with the evil aura usually around him. It was slightly different, though. It had more...insanity.

"Tsukishima...?" He asked slowly, his voice as if glitching from the blood trapped within his throat. Another smile crept upon his face, a terrifying ear-to-ear, toothy grin. The substance tainted his teeth like spray paint, speckled onto the pearl-white teeth. My hand fled back to the doorknob with alarm, but he pinned me against the door and tilted his head into the crook of my neck. His tongue gently lingered on my bare skin.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled, kicking him back and feelt his teeth scrape onto my neck. I turned the doorknob and dashed out, my eyes wide with horror.

 

 

_"Sick of screaming let us in..."_

Later that day, he locked himself in the clubroom. He didn't show up to evening practice. We were going to the club room to find him, Hinata and I, and Hinata said that he received the same texts I did last night. Hinata went to open up the door, but it was locked. Quickly did he start banging on it and shouting to let us inside. I didn't want to go inside, though. Obviously. Eventually tears welled up in his eyes and he leaned his forehead on the door and whispered, "We're sick of begging."

 

 

_"The wires got the best of him."_

There was a choking, struggling sound coming from inside. Then, a bang and a crash, and finally the door turned. Struggling to move, Kageyama was tied down by the prickly wires. His clothes were ripped and bloody, causing both of us to back up. Hinata suddenly bailed, leaving only me and him again. Kageyama grabbed the collar of my shirt, his cold, trembling hand clutching to my clothing and pulling me into the room. My entire body shook as I scrunched up my nose, trying to back away, but his grip was too strong.

 

 

_"He told me I should take it in, listen to every word he's speaking."_

"Listen to me," he said groggily. "Listen to every word I'm saying." He yanked me closer and pinned me against one of the walls of the room. I felt the blood trickle from his mouth and onto my white shirt. He gasped for air before continuing.

 

 

_"Admits to every little flaw, that never let sit upon the top..."_

"There's so many people better than me..." He had said with a rather innocent simper now, one that showed defeat. He was gazing at both of our feet. "So many people who have better skill," he gripped my clothing more tightly, "so many people have more bulk, more reflexes, a better personality..." He hesitated before letting out a chuckle, tilting his head up to mine, "more sanity..." He drew himself closer, our faces only inches apart.

"I really wish..." He continued with a rasp, hoarse voice, "...that I was like everyone else...but I can't help myself...I can't not know that I'll never be the best..."

 

 

_"All that he's invested goes...straight to hell, STRAIGHT TO HELL."_

"Everything I worked on," he slid something from his pocket, and a metallic glint slid across the gray surface, "just increased this insanity a bit more..." He gripped the black rubber handle and held it to my neck. I cocked my head back against the wall, my hands slowly reaching to his chest to push him away. I could feel the sharp metal poking my tender skin.

"K-Kageyama..." I breathed out.

 

 

_"When he talks I hear his ghosts, every word they say to me..."_

A ghostly voice then spoke from his mouth, "Is it weird that I just love to see people suffer? To see blood fall from their skin and leave their needy bodies?" They echoed against the walls, as if there were spirits mocking his voice around us. The wires creaked with age as he gently pressed the knife against my neck. "Tell me, Tsukishima. Is it weird? Weird to think that someone's tears mixed with their blood is something that I would smile over? Oh, especially my enemies... I want to see them suffer in front of me, begging for me to stop, but I'll say something like, 'you deserved it, asshole.' Do you think I should do that?"

 

 

_"I just pray the wires aren't coming (here to strangle me)."_

"D-Don't, you..." I stammered out, feeling it pierce my skin now. Blood formed around the light cut, my body tingling as he rested his forehead against mine, "Don't you fucking _dare_..."

"Seeing you so vulnerable is cute, Tsukishima." He rather laughed in reply. "You can't do anything or I'll kill you and everyone else. You can just look at me with those frightened eyes and pray that I won't kill you." He knife deepened the cut and I winced, then gasped quietly for air.

"Well," He sighed. "I guess it's a lose-lose for you, then." He stood on the tips of his scratched toes, making the wires stretch and whine as he placed one simple kiss on my forehead. I flinched in alarm and then he whispered into my ear. "Goodnight, Tsukishima."

"Kage---"


	14. BokuAka - Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Model/Fashion Desinger
> 
> Explicit
> 
> Fluff
> 
>  
> 
> Bokuto gets a bit too excited when his model Akaashi has to change in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....when this is probably your most explicit work and your parents find it
> 
> *repeatedly slams fingergun into head*

"Oooh, Keiji! You look so good in that!"

Akaashi would hear that a lot from his designer, Bokuto Koutarou. He complimented all of the other designers and their models as well in this building as well, if he was in his usual good mood. If not, he wouldn't talk to anyone and concentrate on his work. Just that. He did make a lot of amazing outfits and Akaashi tried them on. One even won a first-place award.

**( it was this one:**

**)**

Akaashi was more like a personal model than the ones who had plentiful designers and would go across the state or even the country to get photos taken of them, or get their picture on a magazine. Although, he would still get photographed. And he was in a magazine once, on the first page of an article announcing Bokuto's award. Sometimes when he was done with his other job as a high school teacher, he would come over to Bokuto's designing studio and watch him work while keeping him company.

"Hey, Keiji," Bokuto said once, in a rather calm voice. Usually he was bouncing off the walls. And right now he wasn't in his emo mood.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" He replied. He was sitting nearby with his slender legs crossed in front of him, grading some students' papers. Sometimes it was hard to do such a thing when Bokuto was in the same room.

Bokuto grinned ear-to-ear, looking over at him. "Thank you for being my model, and friend."

Akaashi smiled back and nodded, looking back down at the papers. "Anytime."

Now he was standing to the side of Bokuto, watching him get one of his outfits ready for him to try on in his boxers. It was a dark, faded purple shirt with a black jacket and tie, along with a black belt and trousers with faded purple gloves. Most of his works were simple despite his crazy personality. Akaashi liked the simple style, though.

As Bokuto turned around, he blushed slightly at how much tan skin was exposed. Akaashi glanced away awkwardly and took the outfit. Akaashi quickly dressed into the outfit as Bokuto glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened slightly. "Damn, Keiji," he said quietly to himself, "you're so hot even _my_ zipper's falling for you..." He pressed his fist to his lips and scanned the model.

Akaashi's face flushed red and then looked away. He glanced back at Bokuto who was biting his lip. "I'm guessing it looks good...?" He asked.

Bokuto hesitated before leaning towards him and pinning him against the wall. "Well, yeah, but you always look better naked." He murmured seductively.

Akaashi's eyes widened as his hands placed themselves on his shoulders. "B-Bokuto-san..." He stammered out. Usually Bokuto would throw in dirty pick-up lines, but he never went this far. Did Bokuto actually have some feelings for him? One of Bokuto's palms slid to Akaashi's cheek and held it, his forehead resting on his. He bit his lip slightly, making Akaashi murmur out, "Don't bite your lip..." Bokuto frowned for a moment but then grinned as Akaashi continued, "...I want to do that."

"Go ahead." Bokuto smirked with excitement as their lips brushed hesitantly. Then Akaashi gently nibbled on his bottom lip as he pressed his lips and body against his. Bokuto's eyes widened in disbelief before he wrapped his arms tightly around the model's torso, kissing him back. Bokuto also nipped on his lip, making Akaashi's mouth open and his tongue slide in, easily dominating the slightly shorter man. Akaashi squinted as their saliva and tongues mingled together. Then Bokuto pulled away, causing the man to only stare up at him, panting lightly.

Bokuto loved the sight of his crush and model pinned against the wall, panting lightly and drool trickling from his pale lips. The blush on his cheeks increased as Bokuto's thigh rubbed up between Akaashi's legs, against his bulge. Akaashi bit his lip and finally moaned a long moan. "W-We need to get to the photographers..." He reasoned, but Bokuto ignored him, kissing him more.

"But Akaashi, I can't stop now..." He whined into the crook of his neck.

Akaashi was shocked at first. He flinched slightly at the sudden tingling in his neck from Bokuto's teeth. His hand slid to his spiker hair, and rubbed strands between his slender fingers in thought. "Bokuto-san..." He slowly said, not knowing what else to say. He was excited himself and wanted to get right into it, but he knew the photographers would be suspicious. They probably were getting more and more impatient every second. He hesitated before murmuring in his ear, "What will be enough to please you...?"

"Me...inside you..." Bokuto's voice was muffled as he mumbled into Akaashi's neck. His eyes widened slightly.

Again, hesitation. "W-Well..." He bit his lip. "You better hurry up." As he said this, his hand slid to the nearby doorknob and locked it.

"Really, Keiji?" Bokuto's eyes lit up, now staring at him in disbelief.

Akaashi couldn't help but glance away and to the side of him. "That means no teasing." He added as he ignored Bokuto's pants (and underwear) slide down to his ankles.

"You know I'm not _that_ childish." Bokuto turned the model around after removing his pants and underwear, aligning his erection with Akaashi's anus.

"Yes you are, Koutar... _ahhh_!" Akaashi regretted the letting the loud moan suddenly release, but the pain and pleasure of Bokuto's shaft already halfway inside of him was truly overwhelming. "K-Koutarou...I-I can't...ahh...bite on this shirt..."

Bokuto pulled the tie off of his shirt and gave it to the moaning man. Akaashi bunched it up and bit it tightly, now trembling with muffled grunts as his seme already began thrusting. "Oh...Keiji...you're so fucking tight!" He grunted out, his body smashing up against his and pinned him against the wall. "Mmmm..." Bokuto slowly exhaled, feeling Akaashi's muscle squeezing around him which he enjoyed most.

Akaashi's eyes shut tighter as he felt Bokuto's tip press against his prostate. "...Mmph!" He spat out the now saliva-drenched tie and panted out, "S-stop...I'm about to..."

"In my hand..." Bokuto cupped his palms around his dripping tip. "I'm about to too..."

"What if some drips onto the pants?" Akaashi rasped out, concerned about the well-made clothing that was bunched against his sweaty ankles.

"Trust me."

Akaashi couldn't control it as one of Bokuto's hands quickly rubbed against his shaft, making his load release with a loud groan. "Koutarou~" He also felt the spiky-haired man's come fill him up, making him sigh loudly.

Bokuto's hand slid away, now dripping with the sticky semen. He grinned at Akaashi, licking his fingers and palms, squinting at him with satisfaction. Akaashi sighed and pulled up his boxers and trousers. "I can't believe I lost my virginity to someone like you..."

"Eeeh?! That was your first?!" Bokuto gasped. "And I'm not _that_ bad!"

"So what if it was?" Akaashi replied. "And yes, you are that bad." Bokuto's prideful simper dropped as Akaashi then walked to him and cupped his cheeks, kissing the bridge of his nose. "But I still love you." He smirked.

"K-Keiji..." Bokuto's eyes twinkled with love and excitement. "I love you too!" He clutched the model in his arms. "Can I have another kiss before we go?" He pleaded.

"Once you put your pants back on." Akaashi pointed out. Bokuto's face flushed as he pulled his pants back onto his hips and buckled up his belt. "And Bokuto, that was too rushed. We should do it again when we have time." He added, pecking him tenderly on the lips. A shudder went up Bokuto's spine and he straightened up, looking like a love-struck owl. **(lmfao kILL ME)**

"Keiji! I want to go on a date now! And let's live together so we can do this a lot more! He suggested. "And let's get married!"

"Let's just wait for now, okay?" Akaashi smiled in return, leading him out of the designing studio and to the photographers.

B O N U S

"What're they doing in there?" Hinata asked as the other desingers, Sugawara and Kuroo. There was a bit of grunting and rustling, along with panting.

Kuroo just grinned ear-to-ear. "They're probably smashing. Bokuto said he always got turned on when he saw Akaashi half-naked. I mean, who wouldn't? He's hot."

Hinata's face flushed red and he leaned his forehead on the door. "W-Wouldn't that be illegal...?"

Sugawara shrugged. "No idea. But I know they're going to loose this challenge today."

"Man... Who wouldn't fall for their model? I mean, Kenma looks so fucking vulnerable when he's dressing in front of me." He chuckled, thinking about Kenma blushing slightly as he caught Kuroo staring at him.

Hinata blushed more. "I-I guess Kageyama looks pretty hot when he's dressing... Long, slender legs and arms and torso... Nice hair and pretty eyes... And the bulge between his pants is pretty big..." Hinata daydreamed to himself.

"See~?" Kuroo pointed at the now lovesick, small man, looking over at Sugawara. "What about you?"

"We're already dating." Suga laughed nervously. "B-But yeah...he has nice thighs and all..." He glanced away with blush tingling his cheeks.

Both of them stared at them and gasped. "Whaaa?!" Hinata screeched.


	15. KiyoYachi - Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Alternate Universe - Married
> 
> Alternate Universe - Aged-Up Characters
> 
> Major Character Death
> 
>  
> 
> Hitoka goes through her phone one day and sees a voicemail from her dead wife she had forgotten to delete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got some inspiration from this one
> 
> a few months ago a grandfather-figure of mine died, and my aunt-figure, being his daughter, was very sad. so i remember one day we were going to buy something and she told me that she forgot to delete a voicemail of him talking on coincidence. so she played it and she told me about how she kept playing the last part over of yes, you guessed it, "i love you".

That day, it was raining.

That day, I was simply doing my homework.

That day, I was texting my friends at the same time.

That day, the doctors called my mother, Hitoka Shimizu.

That day, she came in and told me two words.

"She died."

I knew who she was. She was my other mother, Kyioko Shimizu. She was a beautiful woman with black hair and sparkling blue eyes with glasses. She was a famous poet. She wrote a lot of poems about me and Hitoka. She had breast cancer.

And now, she is dead.

When Hitoka told me, there were tears pouring down her small, blushed face. Hitoka was a stay-at-home mother who raised me well with Kyioko. Hitoka would always kiss Kyioko when she would come back from work. Kyioko would kiss her back. They were so happy. I was so happy.

But recently, she was brought to the hospital and held there. She would work in a hospital bed. In my spare time, I would bring her flowers and a notebook with a pencil to write her poems down. Hitoka would simply visit her and keep her company.

But then, she died.

And because Kyioko couldn't really work, Hitoka got a job at a resturant. We also had life insurance which earned up 50,000 dollars. We were able to keep the house.

One night, I heard something coming from her bedroom. I crept towards it.

It was a voicemail.

"Voicemail from Kyioko Shimizu, Tuesday, September 17st, 2021, at 5:23 PM Pacific Time. Location: Tokyo, Japan; in the Tokyo Hospital. Press 1 to delete voicemail. Press 2 to listen to voicemail. Press 3 to respond to voicemail. Press 4 to save voicemail. Press 5 to replay voicemail." A woman's voice said. I sat against the wall and listened.

 

 

Yachi's POV

"Hello, Hitoka-chan, how are you doing today? Can you come visit me tomorrow? I want to show you a poem I wrote. I'm pretty proud of it." Kyioko's much familiar voice chuckled. "Anyway, I'm still hanging in there. The doctors said they doubt they'd fix some of it, but there's a slight chance. The doctors are really nice here, too. I found out Sugawara is actually a nurse here. Sometimes he'll visit me but he usually works on another floor. Well, I hope I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Hitoka-chan. Bye."

My eyes suddenly tear up and stream down my cheeks. My trembling, pale index finger pressed onto the "5" on my phone.

It repeated until my ears rang when I heard, "I love you, Hitoka-chan. Bye."

My other hand wiped my ears away as I sat on the edge of our bed. No, not our bed. My bed. She was always there for me. I was always there for her. But now that she's gone...

My tears trickled down my chin and dripped onto the phone and sheets. "K-Kyioko..." I whimpered out. I miss her too much. It's overwhelming. Too much to handle. "I'm s-so sorry..." I whispered to the phone, throwing it across the room so it slammed against the wall and dropped to the floor. "I should've done something. B-But I... I just watched it all happen... I-I'm such a c-coward, K-Kyioko. W-Why would you c-care for someone l-like me?!" I ended up yelling, staring down at my lap that was covered in tears.

The phone seemed to break me more as it somehow hit 5 again and it repeated the last five words.

"I love you, Hitoka-chan. Bye."

I stared back at the phone and my aching body trembled more. My face scrunched up and my bottom lip shook furiously into a smile.

"I love you, Hitoka-chan. Bye."

It was playing like a broken record that was left alone in an abandoned home, desperately trying to entertain someone but couldn't find anything to say but those five words.

"I love you, Hitoka-chan. Bye."

My white hands gripped the pale sheets. I noticed droplets of water now on the blanket and I stared at the slightly darker wet spots, feeling my tears instantly rain down my face.

"I love you, Hitoka-chan. Bye."

"Please, d-don't say t-that again before I-I-I c-cry more. P-P-Please, please n-no." I hiccuped.

"I love you, Hitoka-chan. Bye."

"I said don't say it again!" I cried, loosing my cool. She had said that so many times to me. When she would visit Karasuno as a freshman or sophomore in college in her spare time. She'd watch and help out with the drinks and such like she used to do, then say that to me once she had to leave (yeah, in her graduation she and I became a couple). And then when I got into college she'd visit my dorm before we bought a house together and she'd say the same thing when we had to part for classes. Then when we eventually got married and when she left for work she'd say the same thing every time. Or like this, when she'd end a phone call.

Of course, every time I'd say it back.

"I love you, Hitoka-chan. Bye." The phone taunted.

"Shut up!" I yelled, turning off the phone and slamming it back into the ground. I buried my face into my palms, crying into them for a moment before our - no, my son, Hikaru, walked up to me.

"Mother...?" He slowly asked, sitting beside me.

I looked back at him. He was adopted. So he didn't look that much like me or Kyioko. He had ruffled, short black hair and a few freckles sprinkled on his nose and cheeks with sparkling green eyes. I rested my forehead on his shoulder without a word and his arms wrapped around my back. His hand gently rubbed circles on my back and his other ended up stroking my blonde hair. "I know, I know." He murmured comfortingly into my ear. Then his voice cracked slightly as he said. "I-I... I miss her t-too."

Now it was my time to wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me. His head curled against my chest and he sobbed quietly. He was usually bullied because of Kyioko and my relationship. He didn't care and he had gay-supportive friends. Then he wailed loudly and I gently murmured, "Shhh... She wouldn't want us crying... It's okay..."

The words repeated in my head slowly even though the phone was off.

"I love you, Hitoka-chan. Bye."

"...I love you too, Kyioko." I whispered to myself as I rested my head on his.


	16. YamaTsuki/KuroTsuki - So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Songfic
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yamaguchi has a mental/emotional breakdown once Tsukishima leaves him for Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic, so you can listen to the song here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WM14LjjMuwI or play it on another program (the song is called "so cold (the good wife trailer)".

**_"Oh, you can't hear me cry."_ **

Yamaguchi hung his head as tears dripped down his cheeks. How could it happen? Tsukishima had been with him for almost his whole life. Mostly as a friend. But one day Yamaguchi asked him out shakily, and to his surprise Tsukishima agreed.

Tsukishima and him quickly became a couple at the age of 12, but it ended when they were 17.

Specifically the day after their 5th-year-anniversary which hit him the most.

Tsukishima would always be there when Yamaguchi cried. He would hear it and comfort him, holding him close and showering him in kisses.

But now, there was nothing Tsukishima could hear from the freckled boy, even though he was wailing and crying and sniffling as if someone died.

Which, someone did.

In his heart, of course.

 

 

**_"See my dreams all die."_ **

Yamaguchi had so many fantasies even though they were already dating. Like if they got married, living together, or if they were together in college in dorm mates. So many things they'd do if they lived together even though Yamaguchi usually lived at his empty house, or Tsukishima always had sleepovers at Yamaguchi's. He loved sleeping together with Tsukishima and cuddling him.

But then, when it happened...they all went away.

All of the dreams and fantasies he thought would come true easily vanished from his head.

 

 

**_"It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold."_ **

Yamaguchi trembled as more tears fell down his face. His body shuddered desperately for Tsukishima's warmth, but it wasn't there anymore. No more cuddles or kisses or pleasure, it all went by so fast.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi buried his face into the pillow in front of him, trying to pretend he was still there to cure his pain. His mother had given up trying to get him out for dinner, meaning that Yamaguchi locked himself in his room. For some reason, when it happened, the world felt so much more cold. "Tsukki, I'm so _cold_..." He whispered into the tear-stained sheet.

 

 

**_"This house no longer feels like home."_ **

The house didn't feel like home anymore. Not without Tsukishima. Everything about either of their homes reminded Yamaguchi about the fluffy memories of cuddling and kissing and sleeping together, but now that Tsukishima is gone did that mean those memories have been haunting him.

 

 

**_"When you told me you'd leave, I felt like I couldn't breathe."_ **

The sudden change of voice in Tsukishima's tone scared Yamaguchi the one night. Yamaguchi was standing in front of Tsukishima who was sitting on the bedside, smiling at him. Then Tsukishima noticed that Yamaguchi was about to cling onto his side and cuddle him which he usually enjoyed, but this time he held his hand in front of him.

Yamaguchi took this a bit oddly. Usually Tsukishima would do this in public, but they were completely alone. Yamaguchi's heartbeat increased, not in a good way, as he quietly asked. "Tsukki? What's wrong?"

"Look, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi already started tearing up as Tsukishima looked up at him with guilty eyes. He knew Tsukishima hated seeing him crying. "No, please don't cry..." Tsukishima's eyes softened as he said that under his breath. "But..." Then he spoke up. "...I don't love you anymore. Not romantically. I'm sorry."

 

 

**_"My aching body fell to the floor."_ **

Yamaguchi's bottom lip quivered along with his entire body. He fell onto his knees and bowed in front of him. "I-I'm sorry, Tsukki! I'm sorry for causing you trouble and bothering y-you..." He spoke quickly, and after he gritted his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto the ground. His heart pounded crazily in his chest.

_He has to be lying, right?! Why isn't he speaking to me?!_

He felt a cold hand on his hair and he felt more tears rain from his eyes. "I'm leaving now... Bye." He stood up and left him behind, disappearing behind the door once it closed. Yamaguchi's head stayed down, staring at the ground.

_He'll be back tomorrow... He still loves me!_

 

 

**_"Then I called you at home; you said that you weren't alone."_ **

The next day he ignored him at school. He was walking alone. So was Yamaguchi. Thankfully, Hinata noticed and decided to invite him over for lunch with his other friend from class.

Tsukishima also ignored him at practice. He still made jokes and all, and Yamaguchi would still laugh, but then Tsukishima decided to look away and walk away from him simply. Yamaguchi's heart sank.

Later that day, when they walked home, Tsukishima took the other side of the street. Yamaguchi noticed he was walking a different route, one that lead to the train station.

Once Yamaguchi went home, a few hours passed, and there was no sign of Tsukishima. Yamaguchi ended up crying out of fear and nervousness.

He picked up his phone and dialed his number. "Tsukki...?"

"What? I'm busy right now..."

"With who?"

"Kuroo."

Yamaguchi froze.

 

 

**_"I should've known better; now hurts much more."_ **

So he found a replacement for him already? Yamaguchi just slowly nodded, and after hesitation, he stammered out. "O-Oh... nevermind then, T-Tsukki." He whispered, his entire body trembling. Tears dripped from his chin as he hung up and put the phone aside, then rolled into his bed and buried his face into his pillow, just sobbing.

 

 

**_"You still owe me a reason, because I can't figure out why."_ **

Yamaguchi really couldn't understand why Tsukishima would simply just say, "Oh, I don't love you anymore. I'm going to go get a new boyfriend" when they have already been dating for five years straight. Why so easily? Yamaguchi was positive they'd work out if they had been dating since age _twelve_.

 

 

**_"Why I'm alone and freezing, while you're in the bed that he's in."_ **

Yamaguchi's body craved the warmth for Tsukishima. He tried to think of him but that only lead to the new _reality_ of Tsukishima sharing warmth with someone _else_ , someone that wasn't him. That cared for someone else and not him anymore. Sleeping in the same bed of someone else, not him. Going on dates with someone ELSE, not HIM.

Doing everything they've done together with someone else, someone who isn't him.

 

 

**_"And I'm just left alone to cry."_ **

He felt like a piece of trash now. Tsukishima was the only person who protected Yamaguchi, like a knight and shining armor, but now it's all gone. He has nobody to protect him. And honestly, he was the only one who cared about Tsukishima and kept him company. Tsukishima was like a _god_ to Yamaguchi. A _savior_. An _angel_.

Overall, his literal _everything_.

And being discarded by your everything must _truly_ hurt, does it not? Seeing that they're simply done with you, and you're just standing there, left alone to cry by themselves with no comfort at all, while they're with someone else who they love, someone else who isn't you.

It hurts not being loved by the one you loved anymore, right?

Well, if not, it hurt Yamaguchi more than death itself.

He was just metaphorically thrown aside on the road like how the bullies did to him. How is he going to function without Tsukki? Of course, he'd still be there, around him, but as an ex.

As someone who decided to step out of Yamaguchi's unimportant life.

Just got abandoned, freezing cold, _crying his fragile heart out_ because it's no longer important to anyone, including him.

He simply isn't important to himself without Tsukki.

Overall, he can't live without Tsukki.

And to solve his problem, a year later, he didn't.


	17. YuriKen/KuroKen - Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit
> 
> Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! On Ice Fusion
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kenma and his coach Kuroo win the Russian cup and get carried away at the celebration party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to Kenma's song, you can go here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0K-bIUElvlc

"And Yuri Plisetsky he earns a score of 289.3!" The news person announced so loud Kenma is able to hear in the ice rink. He rested his elbows on the side, listening to his coach and boyfriend Kuroo (i swear to god i almost said victor my god) with sharp eyes. His legs felt so cold despite the long, thick stockings. He was wearing a short red dress with golden swirls outlining the dress and placed around the neck and dress, glittering like diamonds. His hair was tied up in the smallest of ponytails with long, silky red ribbon draping down to his upper back to hold up his hair. It matched all perfectly with his blonde hair and black roots, along with his golden, cat-like eyes. "Anyways, Kenma. You've practiced this plentiful times before. You'll do great." Kuroo cupped his cheeks and laid a kiss on his forehead, causing people to take pictures crazily. Kenma couldn't help but smile and nod.

"I know I will." Kenma said rather confidently (which was usually rare) and skated off and into the middle of the rink. Kuroo couldn't help but stare at the dress and smirk, then rested his elbows on the side of the rink, watching his every move.

Yuri walked up to Kuroo and about a couple yards away also watched. Kuroo glanced over briefly before Yuri tapped his fingertips on the side, watching him impatiently. Yuri knew Kenma since he was ten years old, meeting him in a junior competition before Kuroo became his coach. Then they attended to a camp together. They were somewhat similar, and good friends, sharing the same interest of cats and video games, along with tiger shirts and jackets. However, Yuri snapped more often when Kenma simply ignored them when they were mad. Kenma often had to calm Yuri down if they came across Victor and the Japanese Yuri, which probably will be soon. And only Kenma could calm Yuri down with a simple, "Be quiet, Yuri." This made Kuroo slightly jealous, but he ignored it. But who wouldn't? Yuri was one of Kenma's only friends, and Kenma was one of Yuri's only friends. Then again, Kuroo knew Kenma since they were children, both sharing the same talent of ice skating. Kuroo took aside competitive skating recently to become Kenma's coach.

(i recommend you play the video now.)

"Kenma Kozume is skating to the orchestra version of Viva La Vida, going for his theme of 'medieval'." The announcer explained as Kenma began to skate backwards, the beautiful music playing that fit perfectly with the scratching of the ice skates. He skated around the rink without doing any jumps, as if getting warmed up. Then as if the lyrics were placed in, he leaped into the air at a small height and spun his feet while doing so, doing a tripe toe-loop. "A triple toe-loop," the announcer said. "Not a lot of height, but still getting the crowd excited." The crowd emitted a loud cheer that echoed in Kenma's ears.

"Then again," the other news crew announcer pointed out, "Kozume gradually gets more into the skating and is very cautious over his stamina. Usually in the second-half, his jumps get higher and farther."

After a few second pause he sprang into the air and did a quadruple toe-loop, followed by a double. He stumbled slightly but caught himself, his left leg balancing him as he leaned down, almost steadying himself. The crowd still cheered. "Oh, almost fell on that one." Kuroo bit his lip nervously and Yuri couldn't help but grin.

As the instrumental pause occurred in the original song, he began to skate backwards around the ice and began a slight step sequence, his hair flying around him along with the beautiful ribbon which seemed to glint in the artificial light. Then he stopped and spun around as the instrumental break began to come to an end, lowering himself and spinning around for only a matter of a few seconds. Then he raised himself up and began his step sequence of rather elegance and royalty. Yuri huffed and rolled his eyes although loved Kenma's performances, while Kuroo also smiled.

"What a elegant step-sequence!" The second announcer exclaimed as Kenma then skated back, suddenly turning at a sharp angle and kicking himself about two feet into the air, and moving about two feet ahead, landing a triple Axel. His leg balanced out in front of him, and then swung back as he spun around and began to dramatically skate only for a second before doing a single flip and then a triple flip. "Whoa! Almost fell again on the triple Axel. He approached that quite rebelliously!"

The music suddenly became more intimidating and dramatic as he started the other step sequence he planned out, now perilous and chaotic. The crowd cheered with amazement as Yuri's eyes widened and Kuroo just grinned at him proudly. The blades pierced the ice and he once again kicked himself into the air, landing a quadruple Salchow which Yuri had taught him before they separated in the camp.

As the slow, long, but dramatic part of the song increased (the whoaaaaa parts) he sprang into the air once again and began to start for another triple flip, but ended up being a quadruple in a matter of a split second. He landed and then recklessly sprang into the air once more, doing a triple Lutz and after about four seconds doing only one flip and then a double toe-loop all in around 30 or maybe even 15 seconds, as if pointing out how chaotic and reckless that was to match up with the song. The crowd wailed their exclaims as the news reporter announced, "How magnificent! It's as if he's exaggerating the story of the song!"

"I'm honestly surprised he managed to land all of those!" The other exclaimed.

Then as the music calmed down, he slowly spun into the middle of the rink and held his leg back with one hand, skating in sharp circles and then slowly balancing himself as his leg extended onto the ice and stopped him, making him land in the pose of holding his hands behind him and staring and making eye contact with the artificial light, but quickly closed his eyes and panted heavily. The crowd screamed with delight, attempting to throw roses and other things into the rink.

"With Kozume's breathtaking jumps and the drastic change in his movements, he earned a final score of 304.7!"

Kenma went up to grab a rose and skated over to Kuroo sluggishly, obviously exhausted. Kuroo hugged him tightly after Kenma handed him the rose.

"Gwaaa, that was so amazing!" One of the other competitors gawked. He was Hinata Shoyo, only nineteen with fluffy orange hair and sparkling brown eyes. He only met Kenma a year ago, but still looks up to him as a senpai. "Kenma! How could you do that?! That was so cool!" He exclaimed, walking shakily over to Kenma. "I can't believe you did all four of those jumps in a row! Not to mention they were all different from eachother!"

"Pft, I could do better." Yuri said quietly as Kuroo released Kenma from his grasp. Kenma then turned to Hinata and smirked at him.

"I'd be surprised if you could do better than me." He challenged.

"I totally will!" Hinata said with confidence. "You'll be able to watch me, right?!"

"Yeah. My interview is during Otabek's performance."

"Bokuto-san, you watch me too!" He pointed at his coach, Bokuto. Bokuto was similar to Hinata; he was loud and full of energy but sometimes went into an emo-mood. Usually it occurred much more often in high school, but now it's very rare for it to happen.

"Obviously I will, Shouyou!" Bokuto put his large hands on Hinata's tiny shoulders as Yuri made his way to Kenma. "Show everyone how balanced and amazing you really are!" He smirked.

"I will, Bokuto-san!" Hinata replied joyfully, and got onto the ice, taking a sip of his water. Bokuto went over a few things, such as not to get over-excited and unfocused, which he usually would do. Hinata was actually quite clumsy before he began to figure skate, but as he got into it his balance became more keen and focused, along with his jumps. He had a reputation of jumping high, about four feet into the air and still being able to land gracefully, which gave him a load amount of points. Every time he jumped so high and so gracefully, Kenma's eyes would widen even though he was so very used to it.

Hinata's song began to play. It was the Beethoven Virus by Diana Boncheva. It was catchy and also dramatic, his theme being "havoc".

It kind of explains his personality. Kenma thought with a slight chuckle, causing Yuri to look at him and his face go completely red at the tiny but adorable chuckle. Bokuto was talking quietly with Kuroo, for they have been good friends since middle school and share what Kenma called a "bromance". No actual homo, of course.

As Hinata began to instantly do his jumps, but kept them not at their full power, Yuri muttered to Kenma. "I liked the ending of yours." Kenma glanced over but quickly shot his attention back to Hinata, who had apparently stumbled and almost fell. He hummed a thank you.

"I liked the way your skate went as well. The step sequence at the beginning was good." Kenma said quietly. Making Yuri look as if mad (but actually embarrassed) and look away.

"I know, right?" Yuri leaned his head in Kenma's direction, watching Hinata do a four-feet high triple Salchow, which he landed almost perfectly. Kenma smiled ever so slightly and Yuri just huffed. Kuroo glanced over at the two and glared slightly before turning back to Hinata's performance.

Bokuto had an ear-to-ear grin as he began a chaotic step sequence, as if making fire fly across the ice from where the blades touched. He leaped into the air once more, accidentally jumping higher than planned and fell from a quadruple Axel. Then he sprang back up and continued the skate. Kenma sighed as his legs began to tremble from exhaustion. Yuri looked over at him.

Without any words, Kenma dragged his feet to the chairs and plopped down in one with a noisy sigh, looking at the excited orange-haired boy do another crazily high jump and this time landing it. Then his step sequence began and it was quite crazy. The end was coming up, and Bokuto's eyes squinted with concentration as if he was doing the skating himself. Hinata began to skate backwards for a moment before swinging his arms backwards and landing a backflip, but had his knees bent almost all the way and he placed his fingertips on the ice to steady himself. The crowd cheered and Yuri and Kenma went completely silent, their eyes wide in astonishment.

Kuroo walked up to Kenma and leaned on the wall beside him. "Pretty impressive, don't you think?" He asked, watching Hinata finish up his skate by spinning around frantically and then finally getting into his ending pose. "And he just started about four years ago. He's a fast learner."

Kuroo hummed in response. "Although he only did three jumps including that backflip." Kenma pointed out.

"I guess so. He might come close to Yurio's sc-"

"Don't call me that!" Yuri spat. Kenma chuckled under his breath and Yuri blushed again before swinging his head to Hinata, who was already outside of the rink, panting heavily.

"Hinata's final score is 287.5! Currently in third place with the astonishing backflip!" The announcer cried into the microphone. Hinata panted heavily and leaned against the side once he got to the seating. Bokuto clapped Hinata's cheeks together, staring down at him with pride.

"You did amazing, Shouyou!"

"Not good enough," Hinata panted out. "I couldn't land the backflip. I had to steady myself."

"Sometimes you just have to do that, or else you'll simply just fall. And there's still a good chance you'll at least be in the top three, right? Only Otabek's skate is left." Bokuto encouraged him. "Nobody I know, and I know a crazy amount of people, can do a black flip on ice. And you've only been practicing since your third year of middle school, right? Even if you do lose, you can always improve it, and you'll be unstoppable!"

Hinata hesitated before a large grin appeared on his face. "Okay, Bokuto-san!" Then he turned to Kenma quickly. "Did you think it was impressive, Kenma-san?" Hinata asked hopefully.

Kenma nodded. "It was. Your jumps are always impressive, and so is the backflip."

Hinata squealed loudly as Otabek went to the ice. Yuri growled at him. "Oi, shut up!" He spat. Hinata must have not heard him because he continued to blabber on. "I said shut up! Moron!" He yelled. Kenma glanced at Yuri before placing a small hand on his shoulder.

"Don't shout at him." He said quietly, looking over at Yuri. Yuri stiffened and glared at the ground as if he was scolded by an older relative. Kenma's hand released his shoulder as Yakov, Yuri's coach, looked a bit amazed as always from Kenma's power to make Yuri relax. Kenma then went to calm down Hinata as well. "You too, stop shouting."

"Sorry, Kenma-san." Hinata said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Kuroo chuckled quietly at Kenma's motherly behavior. Kenma slunk over to him and leaned his head on Kuroo's arm.

"You'd be a good mom." Kuroo pointed out.

"S-Shut up..." Kenma blushed.

 

 

Kenma ended up getting first place, Yuri coming in second, and finally Otabek in third. Hinata was disappointed, but once again got encouraged by Kenma and Bokuto. Now it was the party to celebrate the people going into the Grand Prix Final, and everyone who participated was invited and so was close friends of the figure skaters.

"Uwaaa!" Hinata exclaimed, looking over the enormous, sparkling room with glasses of wine and champagne beside many appetizers and a few more bottles. There were people dressed in formal clothing. Women had sparkling, long and short dresses and men were dressed in suits. Kenma was wearing pitch-black tuxedo with a red tie and had a red rose sticking out of the pocket on the side of his chest. Kuroo was wearing the same thing but had a black tie and the bright red rose from earlier in his pocket. Yuri was wearing a cyan blue suit and pants with a darker blue tie and shoes. Hinata was wearing a dark brown suit with an orange tie that exaggerated his ginger hair. Bokuto had a dark gray suit and a yellow tie which brought out his already wide, noticeable eyes. "So cool!"

Some people were slow dancing together as a live orchestra played in the background, while others were chatting with eachother and chugging down the drinks and appetizers. Yuri noticed that Victor was standing not too far away from the slow dancers, talking to a woman almost as tall as him with a flowing, silver dress. The Japanese Yuri was also talking with Minami. Hinata grinned ear-to-ear as he saw them and raced over to say hello.

"Why the hell are they here?" Yuri huffed with disapproval.

"Ah... I think that this is a party for the new participants for this Grand Prix Final." Kenma answered.

"Ugh, okay." Yuri muttered.

Victor turned towards the three. Bokuto had also followed after Hinata without them realizing it. Victor then excused the woman and walked over. "Yurio~" He sang, ruffling the junior's head. Yuri stiffened up and almost shouted, but didn't when Kenma glanced at him. "Oh? And Kenma and Kuroo as well? I heard Kenma won first for the Russian Cup." Victor grinned. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Kuroo said for Kenma, who became instantly silent around Victor. He was like most people to Kenma.

"Oh, and I saw Hinata's performance on the news channel once Yuri and I got back to the hotel." Victor explained. "Aren't his backflips just crazy? I'm kind of disappointed that he couldn't get into the Grand Prix Final."

"Me too..." Kenma said under his breath, but to himself.

"Victor!" Another woman shouted while waving over. Victor turned his head and glanced at her, then turned back to Kenma and Kuroo.

"I gotta run now, okay? Good luck at the final!" He waved and went over to the woman. Kuroo just scoffed quietly.

About two hours passed when Kuroo and Kenma had talks with the different coaches and participants. Yuri almost attacked the Japanese Yuri, Hinata, and Minami, but Kenma had to hold him back. Eventually Kenma strayed away from everyone and started to drink until he chugged down 6 glasses. Kuroo noticed him and, shockingly didn't drink anything but one glass yet, noticed he was drunk.

Ah, shit. Kuroo thought. He stared at Kenma, who now was clinging to his side and drooling into his chest. Kuroo knew that Kenma was the touchy and horny drunk, which sometimes was a bad thing, but at the same time a good thing (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). He grabbed Kenma's waist. I'm getting lucky tonight.

"Ku-roo daddy~" Kenma slurred quietly into his chest. One of his hands slid up his suit, but Kuroo gently grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. Kenma whined in complaint as he then threw Kenma over his shoulder. "Ehh... where are we going~?"

"Somewhere." Kuroo responded.

"Why~?" Kenma whined, but Kuroo had already pulled him into an old janitor's closet inside the building. He locked the door and pushed Kenma against the wall, towering over him. Kenma sneaked his hands up Kuroo's shirt while staring up at him, breathing heavily. "K-Kuroo~" His breath smelled like alcohol. Kuroo rested his forehead on his.

"Be quiet, Kitten, okay?" He murmured before making Kenma go silent by smashing his lips against his boyfriend's. Kenma closed his eyes tightly and kissed back, his hands drowsily trying to undo his boyfriend's shirt. However, Kuroo's hands held the smaller boy's wrists above him, now biting his lip and sliding his tongue inside, tonguing Kenma sloppily. Then he drew away and Kenma whined in reply, stumbling towards him and trying to kiss him more. Kuroo's hands however took off his suit and unbuttoned his white shirt underneath, kissing his chest and biting as well.

"Ahhh, Daddy~" Kenma whined quietly as Kuroo bent down and squeezed his nubs between the tips of his fingers. Then he kissed down his chest and undid his belt, sliding down his pants and boxers. Kenma bit his lip as Kuroo's hand rubbed Kenma's growing erection, making Kuroo earn a moan full of pleasure. Kenma gasped as Kuroo then sucked on his tip slowly. "Uwaa...hahh~" He threw his head back and groaned.

Kuroo felt Kenma's now sweaty hands run through Kuroo's hair as he took more of his dick into his mouth, his tongue sliding underneath and licking the base. Kenma slouched over him, groaning and panting heavily with excitement. "Kuroo~ I'm about to..." He managed to stutter out between his moaning.

Kuroo took him out of his mouth and held the tip in front of him, opening his mouth slightly. His other hand thrashed over his shaft, causing it to suddenly release into his mouth as Kenma sighed while throwing his head back, eyes shut. Kuroo smirked at the taste and swallowed it, but Kenma was too drunk to notice at all. Kuroo stood back up and looked at the flustered, drunk boy underneath him. "Who's your Daddy, Kitten~?" He asked seductively, his thumb resting on Kenma's chin.

"You are~" Kenma slurred as he gazed up at Kuroo. Kuroo smashed his lips against Kenma's only a second later, kissing him roughly and pushing him up against the wall. The bleached-haired boy responded with a light grunt and he kissed back violently, his hand sliding to his trousers and attempted to pull them down without undoing his belt. However, he felt so weak underneath Kuroo, and couldn't manage. A simper of victory was plastered onto Kuroo's wet lips as he undid his own belt and slid off his pants and boxers. Then he gently poked Kenma's pale lips with his fingers.

"Suck, Kitten." He ordered, hovering over him. Kenma was obliged to take his fingers into his mouth and suckle on them, lubricating them. After a few second of covering them in his saliva, Kenma let them go. "Now turn around." Kenma again obeyed and pressed himself against the wall, feeling one of Kuroo's fingers sink into his tight ass.

"Gaaa, haaah~ Daddy~" Kenma hoarsely groaned out his name as the second one impatiently pressed in and began to scissor and twist his anus. Kenma's arm jolted to an old shelf and gripped it tightly, needing something to grip onto. He trembled vigorously as the third one was entered after about fifteen more seconds and he twisted them into his asshole. "F-Fuck me already~" He whined restlessly.

Kuroo obeyed and aligned his member (that was already coated in precome) with his boyfriend's ass. His hands gently grabbed his and held them above his head, fingers weaving between his. "Ready, baby boy~?" He whispered in his ear.

Kenma whined out a yes just a moment before Kuroo slowly pushed himself into Kenma's tact asshole. He threw his head back and moaned a high-pitched moan. Kuroo rested his forehead on the back of his shoulder, gradually squeezing deeper in with a slow, tight slicking noise. It was barely heard over the cries and pleads Kenma was groaning out with delight. "Move~" He begged.

Kuroo painfully moved himself as far as he could go and pulled back out until only the tip was in. He thrust himself back in, causing Kenma to grip the small cracks on the wall and moan loudly again. One of Kuroo's hands released from Kenma's hand and he clutched his penis tightly, the other also releasing and holding it over Kenma's mouth. "We don't want anyone to hear us, Kitten." He said dominantly in his ear, then gently bit onto his earlobe as he began to move at a more reckless and swifter pace. Kenma's moans were more muffled but still quite audible.

Kuroo bit his lip with satisfaction at how Kenma's walls closed in around him as he moved. He panted slightly, continuing at his fast pace, his fingers lightly brushing over Kenma's erection and his other hand pressing against his drooling lips.

"D-Daddy~" Kenma sputtered out in a shaking tone. "I'm about to c-come..."

"Me too, baby... Let's do it together, shall we?" He asked seductively, feeling Kenma's member twitch and throb against his hand. He let go and jerked it slightly as he released his load into Kenma's rectum, also making Kenma come. "Ohh~" He sighed in pleasure, kissing the back of his ear tenderly.

His erect penis left Kenma's ass and Kenma whined. Kuroo gently licked his come-coated fingers and noticed some dripping from his anus. Kuroo knelt down and licked some away, enjoying the taste of his own semen as well. Kenma fell to his knees and moaned quietly, unable to hold himself up anymore. Kuroo just chuckled and turned the smaller man around, putting on his shirt and pants and quickly after his own.

"We should go home now, baby." He said to the figure-skater and picked him up and held him like you would hold a toddler against your chest. Kenma hugged himself close to his neck and buried his face into it like a toddler. Kuroo just smiled and kissed his sex-hair, carrying him outside the building and to their parked car. He set him in the passenger seat while texting Bokuto he and him were leaving and drove off, to their hotel.


	18. OiSuga - Blood Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Alternate Universe - Soulmates
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oikawa is completely unaware that his soulmate, Sugawara, is in serious danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of look back at this chapter, soulmate au, and my story Bloody Roses, and now I realize how similar it is to the anime Erased (well, Satoru and Kayo's relationship). ;O;
> 
> I'm seriously comparing everything to Erased tbh I can't get enough-

**~ OIKAWA'S SIDE ~**

Oikawa enjoyed his life a lot. He had a lot of friends and many people cared about him. He had a good reputation in school and a lot of girls liked him. His agenda consisted of going out and being the lively teenager he was, playing volleyball, and doing all sorts of typical things. He was quite attractive when it came to girls and guys, but everyone knew that they had a destined soulmate. Oikawa was disappointed he didn't find his soulmate yet, but one thing he did love about his soulmate was that he was an artist.

Your soulmate would draw on their skin with either a pen or a marker, and it'd appear on your skin. Or if you drew on your skin, it'd appear on theirs. It wasn't very hard to find your soulmate if you could tell them on your skin that you'd be at a certain place at a same time. But for some reason, he asked his soulmate countless things, but never got a reply. The only thing he'd be given back was a beautiful college of flowers painted with a red, sketchy marker or pen is what Oikawa saw.

**(a/n: these drawings are legit like this,**

**so yeah..)**

He loved seeing the flowers and floral patterns appear almost everywhere on his body, along his arms and up his chest, on his stomach and near his neck and down his legs. He thought his soulmate was so beautiful and talented. When he'd go to volleyball practice and have to wear the t-shirt and shorts, his teammates would always compliment the designs all over his body and also concluded their soulmate was an amazing artist.

Although, sometimes, he'd see bruises and scratches.

"It's weird, though, because they'll never answer the questions I give them." Oikawa said to one of his good childhood friends, Iwaizumi, while going out to get something to eat after practice on day. "They only draw really creative designs on their skin and that's it. Usually it's in a certain order, but... I don't know."

Oikawa revealed his arm to show Iwaizumi the odd pattern.

"I dunno, man. You never know with this dumb soulmate thing." Iwaizumi replied while glancing at the sky above him, away from his arm.

"Pfft, Iwa-chan. It's just that your soulmate doesn't write _anything_ on their skin!" Oikawa teased while bumping shoulders with him.

Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes and turned the corner to the burger restaurant.

"But hey, you aren't the only one who's curious about their soulmate." Oikawa comforted him slightly.

Oikawa still wonders who his talented soulmate is; what they look like, if they're nice, if they're female or male, their personality... He wants to meet his soulmate so desperately, more than anything else. He desired to see their appearance and hold them tightly in their arms and talk hours on end with them just about eachother, and be able to brag that he has simply an amazing soulmate.

He wishes to meet them soon and will accept them no matter how ugly or mean or depressed.

Because, well, he's the other person's soulmate, and the other person is his soulmate. Why would anyone want to abuse their love?

 

 

**~SUGAWARA'S SIDE ~**

Sugawara stared down at his gorgeously marked body. So many different flowers he made up with his very own imagination along with the prickly vines and thorns danced across his skin. All the way up his chest from his groin, across his arms and shoulders and hands, from his feet to his waist; all beautifully decorated with his blood and bruises and scars. Anyone could guess that, from the outside, he just wanted to impress his soulmate with a red marker. Heck, his soulmate probably thought the same thing.

But, really, there was a whole other story behind the magnificent, blood-stained floral patterns.

Really, Sugawara's life wasn't as perfect as Oikawa's. He didn't have a lot of friends, instead had none. He didn't spend his free time playing sports or doing anything useful, instead used that precious time to create bloody tattoos with crimson. Instead he cried and lived in a nightmarish world where monstrous souls existed and took the temporary, easy way out: drugs.

Drugs distracted Sugawara from all of his concerns and problems of the world. He could simply live in a happier, temporary world; a reality wrapped around in fantasy without problems.

But why was he like this?

Well, Sugawara didn't have yet another thing Oikawa did have: a loving family. Instead, the misfortune, angelic boy had a family made up of monsters and demons all disguised as humans. According to them, abusing their son was enjoyable along with keeping him locked inside their nightmare. They also took the easy way out of life with drugs. Sugawara concluded that drugs must have turned his family into those monsters, but he ignored it and continued himself. What else was he supposed to do? Maybe his family would accept him if he found pain of others enjoyable. Maybe they'd accept him if he became a monster.

He couldn't make friends, and he couldn't find his soulmate. If his parents saw him trying to call out for help in direct wording on his skin, they'd cut him and scrape it away.

"I have no friends, right?" Sugawara asked himself every time he'd start the ravishing designs. "I can't make friends. I can't meet my soulmate. There's really no hope anymore."

He held up the razor and gazed at the artificial light make it glint.

Then he cut up his body like paper and used his blood as paint to illustrate the same type of designs on the bathroom mirror and along the walls.

"Yeah, it's something like that." He drew away, wiping his bloody finger he used as a paintbrush across his tongue.

**(a/n: the translation is; "help me out of this hell soulmate")**

Sugawara sighed, continuing to study his special writing.

"They wouldn't have a clue."


	19. KageHina - Scribbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Alternate Universe - Soulmates
> 
> Alternate Universe - College/University
> 
> Alternate Universe - Aged-up Characters
> 
>  
> 
> Kageyama pays attention to the scribbles on his arm and meets his soulmate, Hinata, at the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second soulmate AU thing where whatever you write on your skin it appears on your soulmate's.

Hinata dashed around his small apartment he shared with two friends Lev, Kuroo, and Kenma, grabbing his cup of coffee and almost spilling it across the wooden planks. He sipped it quickly and, with his other hand, jotted down the words on his arm: 東京 bookstore; 10:00 am - 2:00 pm.

"Oi, Shoyo! Shut the hell up!" Lev shouted from the kitchen and rubbed his eyes, having just woke up. Kenma was probably shutting out the world in his dark room with his music and graphic designing. Kuroo had already left for his job. However, Hinata was skidding around the apartment room like a mouse.

"Sorry, I'm just in a hurry!" Hinata said quickly, grabbing his things and making his way to the door. "Shit, shit, shit," Hinata cursed quietly to himself as he glanced at his watch 9:40 AM. "Ahh, I'm going to be late for my first day of work!" He worried, grabbing his bag and leaving his half-empty coffee on the kitchen counter top.

Yes, Hinata's first day at his new college job, the Tokyo bookstore. It was any other Saturday in Tokyo, where Hinata refused to get out of his warm bed, having it be a snow day, and had to be woken up by Lev. So he woke up at 9:20, took a (planned) 5-minute shower, actually being 10 minutes, and then scrambled around the house and managed to get his clothes on and his coffee made and his things all in his small bag. He wrapped himself in his long, black coat and dashed outside. "Bye you guys! I'll be back at 2:00~" He called to Lev and Kenma, then dashed out to the bus stop.

He skidded to a halt and saw the bus about to leave. "Wait!" He cried, and the bus came to a halt. Having a good speed, he sprinted into the bus and steadied himself by holding onto a pole. "S-Sorry." He apologized to the pissed bus driver. He stumbled into a seat and sighed, leaning his head back with relief.

Oh, thank god, I made the bus... He thought to himself. He glanced at the streets and knew that the bookstore was nine blocks away, taking about ten minutes. He glanced down at his pale skin and wrapped himself further in the coat, hiding his hands trembling from the cold in his pockets. Maybe my soulmate likes books? I remember them writing down their favorite things on their and they kept listing book titles the other day... He randomly thought. Well, if they do, maybe I can meet them today! That'd be so amazing...

Hinata spent the rest ten minutes daydreaming about what his soulmate would be like. Would they be pretty? Or handsome, that is... Some people's soulmates are the same sex... Like Kuroo and Kenma.

Kenma kind of looks like a girl though... Hinata chuckled.

Before he knew it, it was 9:55, and thankfully there was a bus stop nearby. He got off the bus and rushed into the bookstore. He bumped into some people as he made his way to the employee he met a few days earlier, Sugawara Koushi.

Panting heavily and throwing his hands onto the desk, he said, "I'm ready to start my shift!"

"Shh!"

 

 

Kageyama looked down at his arm. It said Tokyo Bookstore... He was planning to go there after noon after lunch with his friend, Yachi Hitoka, saying that she found some really good yaoi manga. Kageyama wasn't really one for yaoi, even though he was positive he was gay himself, but he never actually picked up a book and started reading it. Plus, he had a day off of work and so they also decided to work on their college homework at the bookstore. Might as well look at it.

A genuine smile crept upon Kageyama's face. He was positive he was going to meet his soulmate today. Usually his soulmate wrote down the places he was going to be, but Kageyama couldn't automatically change his schedule to meet the person, or their plans were changed. However, today, today was convenient enough for him and his soulmate to unexpectedly meet up. He could finally meet them.

12:30 PM came soon. Yachi and Kageyama were strolling towards the bookstore.

"Kageyama-kun, you look way too excited." Yachi observed, getting a better grip on her homework so it wouldn't fall.

"W-Well..." Kageyama's face flushed red as he thought of telling her why he was so enthusiastic. "You know how your soulmate writes on their skin and it appears on yours and all...?"

"Mmm," Yachi hummed in response as they came near the store. Kageyama couldn't help but walk a bit more swiftly.

"So... Apparently my soulmate is at this bookstore a-as well..."

"Ohh~? I wonder what they look like." Yachi tilted her head and they entered the bookstore. It was a small bookstore but had a wide selection of books. Kageyama and Yachi walked in to some of the tables and set down their homework. Kageyama's heart pounded crazily in his chest as he glanced around, like a drum.

Then he saw a extremely bored looking boy, looked around sixteen, getting lectured by a gray-haired adult, looking around twenty five. The boy had fluffy, orange hair and sparkling raw umber brown eyes. His skin was pale and looked amazingly soft. Kageyama's blue eyes widened in awe and then Yachi peered over as well.

The boy's eyes eventually met his and Kageyama's face flushed red in embarrassment, staring back down at his work. Yachi giggled into her palm and she patted his shoulder.

Kageyama glanced back at him once again and noticed he was looking at his wrist with boredom, probably wondering, What the hell is up with that guy? He gently wrote on the same part of his wrist. I think I've found you.

Hinata noticed the words appearing on his wrist and he glanced back up at Kageyama who was also writing on his wrist, blush staining onto his cheeks. Hinata blushed in alarm. That was his soulmate? Midnight black hair hanging over his eyes slightly, tall and muscular and had toned skin... He looked so good-looking.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, but couldn't anymore when he and the blonde-haired woman beside him got up to go to the manga section of the bookstore. Hinata's gaze followed them. Are they going out on a date? Hinata thought. No... He was blushing so much when he saw me... Eh... I'm not sure....

"So, it's this book..." Yachi's tiny fingertip trailed along the spines of the manga. Then she pulled out the manga Junjou Romantica. "It's good for starters!" She presented to book to him. Kageyama studied the cover and then slowly took it from her hand, flipping to a random page and reading a few pages. He sighed.

"Sure. Let's just go buy it."

"Are you sure you won't be too shy? If you want I can hook you two up~" Yachi suggested.

Kageyama bowed in front of the extremely shorter girl. "P-Please do that for me!"

Yachi just smiled and took the book from him. "Okay, Kageyama-kun. Go wait outside, okay?"

A few minutes passed before Yachi emerged from the door with the yaoi in her hand, their finished homework in the other. She handed him his homework and the manga. "His shift is almost over. But I'm going to go, 'kay? He'll meet you out here."

"W-Wha-"

"Bye, Kageyama-kun!" She waved and dashed off.

About ten minutes passed until the boy appeared from the bookstore as well. Kageyama was shaking, wrapping his coat around him and a thick scarf around his mouth. It was beginning to snow. The boy walked over to him and gently pulled down his orange scarf that emphasized his hair. "Hi... T-That woman Y-Yachi said you're Kageyama T-Tobio...?" He stuttered nervously. His adorable, small face was trembling from being exposed from the cold. Kageyama had to hold back from hugging him close and shielding him from the light snow.

"Yeah... What's your name?"

The boy played with the sleeves of his coat. "U-Uh, Hinata Shoyo..."

Holy crap, he's so fucking cute. Kageyama thought. He hesitated before saying. "Cool.. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three..." He said awkwardly. "Most people mistake me for a highschooler, but I go to college... I mean, what highschool kid would have a job?" He giggled to himself, causing Kageyama's heart to beat rapidly and h is face heat up.

"Twenty two... May I look at your wrist?" Kageyama asked, his hand hesitantly and awkwardly reaching towards Hinata's.

"Oh, o-okay..." Hinata stretched out his arm and let Kageyama pull up his sleeve, peering over at the handwriting he scribbled onto his arm that morning. Then Kageyama aligned his arm with his and it matched up perfectly.

"It matches..." Kageyama whispered to himself. He looked up at Hinata, who was staring at his wrist as well, his face so many shades of red that he looked like he was going to explode. Then, Kageyama automatically swooped down and kissed his wrist.

"K-Kageyama-san..." Hinata stuttered out in alarm. "Y-You're my soulmate, right...?" He said in a more low tone, looking up at Kageyama and stepping closer to him. His eyes were shining with love and enthusiasm.

"Y-Yeah..." Kageyama's heartbeat increased as Hinata pressed his body against his, wrapping his arms around his back. Kageyama also embraced him back. Hinata's face nuzzled into his chest and he felt his ear lean against it.

"Your heart is beating so fast, Kageyama..." Hinata giggled. Kageyama grabbed him gently and pulled him up, holding him now. Hinata gasped quietly, but after a while wrapped his legs around Kageyama's abdomen.

"Shut up, dumbass." Kageyama muttered with embarrassment before pressing his lips onto the man's, making his eyes widen in alarm but eventually wrap his arms around his neck tightly and kiss him back. All of the bones that had stiffened in Kageyama's body from nervousness relaxed, and he noticed Hinata relaxed in his arms as well. Hinata's lips were actually warm and really soft, even though they were chapped from the icy and snowy breezes. And as cliche as it sounds, Kageyama loved the feeling of Hinata's pale lips gently moving and smacking tenderly against his.

Hinata also loved the feeling. Kageyama's lips were cold, but he liked that. He hummed gently as they kissed each other. Then they drew away about an inch apart, their breaths hitching in sync. Then they continued the kiss, but it was more passionate. Kageyama tenderly licked his beautiful lips and Hinata let him use his tongue. He used his own as well. This kiss lasted a bit more longer, getting more heated as it went. Then they drew away, panting now.

Hinata couldn't hold eye contact with him and hid his face into his shoulder, blushing furiously. Kageyama's slender fingers weaved through Hinata's orange hair. He ended up playing with it before he murmured, "Hinata."

"H-Hmm..?" Hinata gazed up at him, head still resting on his shoulder.

God, so cute... "I never got your number yet."

Hinata gently poked his groin with his foot, signaling him to let him go. He did and Hinata gently took off the glove on his hand and began to write. Kageyama glanced down at his already bare hand and noticed the numbers appear on the back of his hand. He wrote his number on the bottom of his. Hinata gasped quietly at the small heart next to the last digit. "K-Kageyama-san..."

"Just call me Tobio, okay?" Kageyama said quietly, a bit shakily. His hands were still trembling.

"Only if you call me Shoyo." Hinata replied, noticing and grabbing his hands in his gloved ones, attempting to share the warmth of his hands with Kageyama's.

"Of course, Shoyo."

"It's really cold... D-Do you want to go get some coffee?" Hinata asked, now pressing against Kageyama because he was "cold".

"Sure." Kageyama accepted, and they walked hand-in-hand towards the nearby coffee shop.

 

 

\- B O N U S -

Hinata returned to his apartment building. It was 5:15 PM.

"Oi, Shoyo, where have you been?" Kenma asked, who was playing playstation on their TV with Kuroo. Lev was sitting at the dining table, doing some of his homework.

"Yeah, you said you'd be back at like 2:00." Lev pointed out. Hinata blushed and rubbed his gloves together.

"W-Well... I met my soulmate today! A-After my shift we went out to get coffee and I went over to his place for a while..." He explained shakily.

"Already doing the sexy stuff?" Kuroo laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Hinata's face flushed more deeper shades of red.

"What does he look like?" Lev asked. Kenma growled quietly as he started to loose his video game with Kuroo.

"H-He's really tall... Not as tall as you or Kuroo... He has straight black hair that hangs over his really deep blue eyes... He's muscular too, and has toned skin..." Hinata trailed off, daydreaming to himself.

"Sounds hot." Lev purred.

(levkage confirmed)

"H-Hey! He's my soulmate!" Hinata snapped protectively, coming back into reality.

"I know, I know."

"GOD DAMN IT, KUROO!" Kenma screamed with wrath from the couch. Hinata and Lev's heads whipped towards the noise and they suddenly looked as if the devil himself appeared in the doorway and had a gun with him and shot Kuroo and Kenma.

Oh, fuck.


	20. OiSuga - Okashi Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop/Cafe
> 
> Alternate Universe - College/University
> 
> (some iwaoi is sprinkled in)
> 
>  
> 
> Oikawa and Iwaizumi go to the new cafe, Okashi Cafe, and meet one of the employees, Sugawara Koushi.

Oikawa needed something to do.

The new café, Okashi Café, opened up recently, and God did Oikawa enjoy sweets himself. Especially the delicious milk bread the other bakeries would sell. He and Iwaizumi decided to go there in the morning before their college classes, knowing that the café would open up at 7:00 am and their classes were conveniently later today – 10:00 am. Oikawa had heard so many good things about the café from his friends and classmates, who were urging him to go because he's just the sweet-tooth he is.

"Iwa-chan, I've heard so many good things about this café." Oikawa smiled to himself as they walked down the street towards the small café. "I wonder if the employees are nice, too. Well... They probably are, I mean, the owner wouldn't hire somebody mean."

"I really don't care as long as they have good sweets," Iwaizumi replied dully.

"Jeez, okay. But you know how much I love to talk to the employees too!" Oikawa clutched the right side of his shirt. "They're always so nice. And some of them are really cute too."

"Oh my god, Desperatekawa." Iwaizumi groaned. "If you flirt with the employees again I am going to actually walk up to them and tell them how much of a fucking whore you are."

"N-No Iwa-chan! You know, I never end up going out with them in the end. And plus, they always end up being my friend!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Iwaizumi huffed in disapproval.

"Are you jealous that I'm so much more friendly than you, Iwa-chan~?" Oikawa said slowly, leaning over and giving him a teasing smile.

"..."

"You are, aren't you?!" Oikawa burst out laughing.

"Shut up. I am not." Iwaizumi retorted and clutched his head, throwing him to the side.

"Pfft, okay." Scoffed Oikawa, now realizing they got to the café. "Ooo~ here we are!"

Oikawa opened up the door and a small jingle rang throughout the cute little café. The color was a light tan, probably birch wood, with tall chairs at the counter, almost like a bar. Across the counter, there was a variety of bakery goods shown in a display window. There was a short man with an angelic face and a small mole beside his right eye and a slender, gentle body. He was beside a shaggy orange-haired boy, who was talking to a customer shakily. The man couldn't help but snatch Oikawa's attention instantly as he walked in as his head turned towards them.

"Welcome~" He called from the counter. Oikawa's face flushed red and Iwaizumi flicked his cheek, signaling him to stop.

"Thank you." Iwaizumi smiled back. He lead the love-struck Oikawa to the display window as the man walked up to them and leaned his elbows on the top of the counter.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi. What may I get you today?" He asked with an adorable smile which made Oikawa's legs feel like jelly. Usually, he'd have the same reaction with girls in small skirts and aprons, but Iwaizumi actually had to snatch Oikawa by his shoulders, helping him from falling over. "Uh, sir... Are you alright?" Sugawara asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," Iwaizumi answered for him. Oikawa straightened up and bowed in front of him.

"N-Nice to meet you, Sugawara-kun! I'm Oikawa Tooru and this is Iwaizumi Hajime!" He introduced. The man only chuckled as Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa's head.

"You too, Oikawa and Iwaizumi-kun," He grinned. "What may I get you today?" He repeated.

Oikawa's eyes looked up to the menu as Iwaizumi's hand slid away from his shoulders, noticing he was able to stand up without dying from how foxy Sugawara is.

"Oh, just give us a moment," Iwaizumi said, tilting his head up to the menu. "We'll tell you when we've decided."

"Alright, Iwaizumi-kun," Sugawara said and turned over to the boy, noticing he was having trouble with something and walked off. "Just call me when you've decided!"

"Taiyaki..." Oikawa's eyes also trailed up to the menu. "Yeah, I want that with custard filling..." His eyes slowly looked over the fillings. "And milk bread."

"Why do you always get that when you're introduced to a new café or bakery?" Iwaizumi sighed, folding his arms even though it didn't really bother him.

"Well, I have to know if they're taiyaki and milk bread is good! Then I'll know everything else is!" Oikawa protested, looking over at him with a playfully angry expression.

"Mhmm..." Iwaizumi sighed, deciding to get Sakura mochi. "We're ready!"

"Oh, alright." Sugawara walked back and looked at them. "What would you like?"

Oikawa spoke up, a stuttering mess, "I-I would l-like a tall g-"

Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his left hand quickly, taking the order for both of them. "He'd like some taiyaki with custard filling and milk bread, and I'd like sakura mochi. Thank you."

"Oh, okay. To go or...?"

"No, we'll be staying," Iwaizumi said.

"Gotcha," Sugawara smiled sweetly which caused Oikawa's heart to skip a beat and his legs feel like jelly again. Iwaizumi clutched the side of his shoulder and he dragged him to the tall seats in front of the counter. Sugawara watched the pair hesitantly before turning away and going to get them their orders. 

"Iwa-chan! Why did you stop me?" Oikawa whined, forehead pressing against the tabletop.

"You didn't know what you were doing, Shittykawa. They don't even serve glasses of anything." He huffed, laying his head into his palm.

"Ugh... Well, can you at least let me try?" Oikawa begged.

"Pfft, fine. But if you embarrass yourself, that's your own fault." Iwaizumi gave in.

"Woo~" Oikawa grinned ear-to-ear, then concentrated on what he was going to say. Iwaizumi pulled out his phone from his pocket and browsed through Instagram. Then he glanced over at Oikawa, who had his hands running through his head and his blushing face pointed towards the countertop. 

Iwaizumi held his phone to Oikawa's face and snapped a picture, then broadcasted it on Instagram, saying in the caption: "never saw him so concentrated over what to say to a café employee before."

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi chuckle to himself and looked over, peering over his shoulder to see the post already getting a like from some of their classmates. Oikawa flushed red even more and swatted his face. "Why are you so mean, Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa whined.

"It was funny," Iwaizumi said simply in return.

"Ughh..." Oikawa looked back at the counter, pulling his beanie that he was wearing over his glasses. 

"Sir?" Sugawara came over with small plates and a pair of chopsticks with their orders on them. He placed them in front of the pair and smiled. "Here's your order."

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi glance at him as if saying, Are you going to do anything or what?

So Oikawa glanced up and pulled his beanie back onto his head, now revealing his now slightly red face. "T-Thank you, Refreshing-kun," he said in a slightly flirtatious way, causing Sugawara's face to flush red in astonishment. 

"Uh, you're welcome, Oikawa." He scratched his nape awkwardly, looking away. "I hope you enjoy."

"Well, actually... I was wondering..." Continued Oikawa, but ended up trailing off. 

"Yes?" Sugawara asked, his hands now resting on the countertop as well. 

"I w-was wondering why you weren't on the menu," Oikawa sputtered out, attempting to flirt. 

Even though Sugawara knew almost exactly what he meant, having men say the same thing to another employee from the café and his friend, Kyioko Shimizu, he decided to go along with it. "Why is that?"

"Well, honestly... You look sweeter than these themselves." He glanced down at the cake and bread. Sugawara's face heated up as Iwaizumi chuckled into his fist.

"Oh?" Sugawara grinned, leaning forward as Iwaizumi tried his best to ignore the obvious puppy love between the two.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Iwaizumi said but was ignored as he walked to the bathroom. 

"Yeah," Oikawa replied more seductively, his thumb reaching out to press against Sugawara's pale pink lips and wiped them slowly, "especially these." 

"Well, I guess I could give you a taste~?" Sugawara giggled.

"Really?" Oikawa spoke like an excited child now. 

"For 100 yen," He added.

"You're kidding!" The brunette folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Yeah, I am." Sugawara leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek instead, causing his face to flush various shades of red. "But, if you want a real taste, you'll have to get to know me better, okay?" 

Oikawa's facial expression was a bit dumbfounded for a moment. He hesitated before asking, "Well... are you available on Saturday at 7:00...?" He spoke softly into his ear, Sugawara still leaning over. 

"Yeah, I will," Sugawara drew away, only to grab a piece of paper and a pen, then wrote down a code of numbers. "Enjoy, Oikawa."

"Thanks, Refreshing-kun." Oikawa waved with a goofy, lovestruck grin.

 

"Iwa-chan! I still can't believe I got his number..." Oikawa clutched the small piece of paper.

"Mhm, great," Iwaizumi said.

"Why aren't you excited, Iwa-chan? Oh wait, is it because you're jealous~?" Oikawa teased.

"No, it just happens all the time and I'm pretty tired of it because you always keep getting more and more friends," Iwaizumi explained briefly.

"Well... I know that Refreshing-kun won't be just a friend..." Oikawa grinned to himself, remembering how Sugawara kissed his cheek.

"It's about time," Iwaizumi sighed. 

"S-Shut up!"


	21. NEW YEARS SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
> Pairings included: 
> 
> IwaOi
> 
> KuroKen
> 
> KageHina
> 
> KiyoYachi
> 
> DaiSuga
> 
> LevKen
> 
> TsukiYama
> 
> AsaNoya
> 
> OiHina
> 
> Tanaka/Nishinoya
> 
> Ukai/Takeda
> 
> BokuAka
> 
> BokuRoo
> 
>  
> 
> Seijoh, Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukordani go to a New Years Festival in Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR ;O;
> 
> 2017 is the year of World War III.
> 
> BUT we have something to look forward to,
> 
> \- haikyuu movie
> 
> \- free movie
> 
> \- aot season 2
> 
> \- yoi season 2
> 
> and much more ;o;
> 
> I CANT WAAITTT *punches air*

"Uwwaaa! This is so cool!" Hinata squealed as him and some of the schools Nekoma, Fukordani, Aoba Jonsai, and his own school Karasuno, were at a large festival at Tokyo. Takeda had convinced Aoba Jonsai to come to the festival with them in the same bus. Let's just say that Sugawara had to hold back Kageyama from attacking Oikawa from his constant teasing.

"Alright everyone!" Takeda stood in front of the different teams. "You're welcome to do whatever you want, but please go to the field at 11:45 for the countdown and fireworks and bell ringing!" He announced to the teams.

"Right!" They all said in sync. Then Takeda walked over to the other coaches and advisors, along with Saeko who decided to go with them (to drink, obviously). All of the volleyball players spread out and to different booths in groups. Tsukishima ended up being dragged by Kuroo and Bokuto while Akaashi, Kenma, and Lev watched. Yamaguchi also tagged along with them, which Lev got along with and they carried out a small conversation. Oikawa grasped Iwaizumi's wrist and pulled him to a food booth that had milk bread. Kageyama and Hinata went with Kyioko and Yachi to the tents where they had traditional games. Tanaka went with Nishinoya, Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi.

Hinata and Kageyama raced eachother to a game tent and played almost all of the activities, deciding to keep a score for them all and whoever lost had to pay the winner back the money that they spent on that night. Kiyoko and Yachi also played games with them, having teams of 2, Hinata and Yachi vs Kageyama and Kyioko. Kageyama and Kyioko ended up winning most of the games.

"Oi! I can still win!" Hinata protested after they finished them all, glaring up at Kageyama in a playful manner. Kageyama just huffed.

"I doubt that." Kageyama raised his chin proudly and put his hands on his hips.

Hinata punched him in the nuts. "Stop looking like an all-mighty king!" He shouted. Kageyama freaked out and bent over, gasping. Kyioko chuckled slightly while Yachi looked as if she was going to die from fear. Kageyama clutched Hinata's head and Hinata squirmed around, then they began to tackle eachother and Kiyoko had to break them up.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were at a booth where they sold masks. "Ooo! Iwa-chan, should I get this one?" Oikawa asked, picking up a Kitsune mask with golden and red designs. He put it on and looked over at his best friend. "Does it look good?"

"Yeah, it looks fine." Iwaizumi replied, his eyes trailing over the selection.

"Iwa-chan, you should get the demon mask." Oikawa said with a sheepish grin, taking his mask to the side.

"Pft, why?" Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Because you're so meaan! Or maybe the Tengu one..."

"No, his nose looks like a dick." Iwaizumi sighed. "I don't I'll be getting one. They're really expensive anyway."

"You're such a downer, Iwa-chann..." Oikawa complained.

 

"I want candy apples," Kenma said quietly as he glanced around the different tents and people. "Kuroo, can we go get some?" Kenma asked, tugging on his yukata.

"Eh? Candy apples? Sure!" He turned back to everyone and smirked. "We're getting candy apples. Come on, the tent's over there." He pointed to it and they all gradually made their way through the crowd and towards the candy apples. "My treaat~"

"I don't want any." Tsukishima said dully.

"Aw, Tsukki, why not? They're really good, you know!" Yamaguchi tilted his head.

"Yeah, I don't want any either." Akaashi said.

"Do you want to share with me, then~?" Bokuto asked suggestively, glancing over at the setter.

"No thank you, Bokuto-san."

"Pleeeaaaaaaaase, Akaashi!" Bokuto begged, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"F-Fine..." Akaashi finally admitted as they got to the candy apples, blushing.

Kuroo got Lev, Kenma, Bokuto (and Akaashi), Yamaguchi, and himself a candied apple. It was a lot, because Kenma was very specific about what he wanted, and he had to get Bokuto and Akaashi's dipped with different flavors on both sides. Tsukki ended up trying part of Yamaguchi's, but he still didn't like it.

"You're tastebuds are salty too, I'm guessing?" Kuroo laughed at the irritated-looking Tsukishima.

"Shut up."

Bokuto and Akaashi awkwardly ate theirs, taking turns. Sometimes Kuroo would dare them to eat at the same time and they did, their mouths almost touching which caused Akaashi to take it calmly and Bokuto to look flustered (Akaashi loved seeing that face, even though he complained for him to stop looking like an owl that got zapped with electricity).

Kenma finished his quickly and threw it away along with Lev as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had a small conversation as they continued walking along.

 

"I bet I can get more than you!" Nishinoya challenged as he stood in front of the small tank of goldfish with his paper net. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi were playing the popular festival game kingyo sukui. Daichi and Sugawara stood to the back, watching their (kids) teammates playing the game, both holding candy apples.

"You're on, Shorty!" Tanaka grinned.

"Oi! Don't call me that!"

"Ahhh.. I don't want to hurt the goldfish..." Asahi said quietly as he tried to scoop one up with his dissolving net.

"It's fine, Asahi-san." Nishinoya said as he already got three and put them in the plastic bag. Tanaka growled, only having one in the bag. Nishinoya recklessly swung up two more but the net dissolved as he raised it up and they fell into Tanaka's net. "Shit!"

"Aha, that's right!" Tanaka smirked and managed to get one more before his net dissolved. He threw off his shirt and swung it around while screaming, disturbing the children nearby who's eyes had to be covered up by their parents.

"T-Tanaka! What the hell?!" Sugawara grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. "There's children around! Put your shirt back on!" He scolded.

Asahi was still concentrated on getting the fish but didn't want to hurt them, and the net dissolved. He sighed and walked back to them. Daichi pulled out his phone and looked at the time, 11:40 PM. "Guys, calm down. Let's go to the field to watch the firework show and the bells."

 

"Okay!" They said in sync and they went towards the field.

Everyone was gathered, and it there were a bunch of blankets laid out across the field in a good spot between two large trees. Daichi was sitting with his crossed legs and Sugawara was nestled in his lap, resting his head on his chest. Nishinoya and Tanaka called out in sync, "Gaaaayy!"

"Shut up." Sugawara glanced back and blushed, looking over at them.

They just giggled to eachother.

Hinata had lost their challenge, and he was extremely disappointed in himself. Kageyama looked very smug and proud of himself. They were sitting next to Kiyoko and Yachi, and on their other side Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Oikawa had the Kitsune mask on.

"You look so weird in that." Hinata commented, glancing over at him. Oikawa looked over at him and gasped.

"A bad kind of weird or a good kind of weird?!" He asked.

"A good kind of weird." Hinata giggled. Kageyama glared down at him.

"Oi, you're my ace. Not his."

"Who knew the King was so protective over his Queen!" Tsukishima called from where he was sitting with Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Yamaguchi, Bokuto and Akaashi.

Kageyama whipped around and hissed at him, "Shut the hell up!"

"Geez, Bakageyama. He's right, you are protective over me. Why is that?" Hinata tilted his head. Kageyama just gripped his hair for punishment and Hinata wailed.

"How could Chibi-chan be so oblivious?" Laughed Oikawa.

"Oblivious of what?" Hinata asked, rubbing his reddened scalp.

"Nothing, nothing." Oikawa laughed. "So, hey, Iwa-chan... I heard in America that you count down until it's January 1st and then you kiss eachother; wanna do that with me~?" He asked suggestively, looking over at him.

Iwaizumi flicked his mask and he gasped. "No way, Shittykawa."

"Are you blushing, Iwa-chan~?" He chuckled.

"He is." Kageyama and Hinata said in sync, making Iwaizumi blush more in embarrassment.

Across the field, Yamaguchi wrapped himself tightly in his sweater, resting his head on Tsukishima's shoulder. Kuroo and Bokuto were playing the game 'mercy' out of boredom. Kuroo ended up pinching Bokuto's nipple which made him moan out quietly.

"Hey, you guys should stop before you get seriously hurt." Kenma pointed out (from being jealous), watching the fish he caught while also playing kingyo sukui with Lev. Kenma decided to give his fish to Lev because he really didn't want any.

"Kenma, you're such a mom," Kuroo complained.

"But you might get hurt. And you know if Bokuto gets hurt he'll probably be crying the rest of the night." Kenma said.

"Hey! I would not!" Bokuto retorted but stopped playing with Kuroo anyway.

"When is this thing going to start?" Tsukishima sighed.

Lev ignored him. "I wanna eat those..." He stared at the goldfish moving throughout the plastic bag with his green eyes that were like slits.

"What the fuck, Lev?" Akaashi stared at him with confusion.

"Kenma, you can cook goldfish, right? No... I wanna eat them raw..." Lev asked.

"Okay, I'm taking that." Kenma grabbed the bag and Lev whined. Kenma put it in the small space between his crossed legs and played on his phone.

"I think it'll start soon, Tsukki." Yamaguchi said. Quickly after he said that, the bells began to ring. "Ah, see, I was right!"

Everyone looked up towards the bells that were ringing. Buddhism tradition says they would ring the bells 107 times before midnight, then one after midnight on the New Year to get rid of all of the human sins of the Buddhism religion from the previous year. Not all of them believed in it, however, but they really didn't care. Then, because it was a festival, they would show them a firework show.

They waited a few minutes until the last bell rang after the last second of the year. Everyone cheered as the fireworks burst into the sky. Iwaizumi ended up kissing the cheek of Oikawa's Kitsune mask, but Oikawa couldn't feel it and ended up punching Iwaizumi in the shoulder because he got too close.

"Ah! Iwa-chan, sorry!" He asked, Iwaizumi held his shoulder.

"It's fine."

Hinata and Kageyama were too amazed from the fireworks to notice. Hinata was staring at them like he had just won a tournament. Kageyama was watching them too, but more in the reflection of Hinata's eyes, then turned his head and snatched Hinata's hand, holding it in his and watched the fireworks as well. Kiyoko and Yachi basically did the same thing, but Yachi freaked out when Kiyoko grabbed her hand. Kiyoko smiled gently in response which made her blush even more.

Asahi put Nishinoya on his shoulders so he got a better view and Nishinoya cheered happily while Tanaka yelled insanely, probably trying to be louder than the fireworks themselves. Suga tilted his head up towards Daichi's which was returned by a passionate kiss on the lips and they both ended up blushing.

Akaashi also pecked Bokuto's temple, making Bokuto suddenly straighten up again like he got shocked by some electricity. Then he grabbed both of Akaashi's cheeks and attempted to kiss him but ended up headbutting him. Next to them, Lev gaped at the fireworks while Kuroo hugged Kenma close, but Kenma really didn't care. On the other side, Tsukishima only tightened his grip around Yamaguchi and a small smile appeared on his face.

"We should do this again," Takeda suggested to the other advisers, and they all nodded in agreement. "They all looked like they were having so much fun."

"Yeah. It'll be our New Years tradition!" Saeko announced with a grin.

"I like the sound of that." Ukai grinned, the cigarette he was smoking pointing out from his mouth.


	22. OiKage - My First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Middle School
> 
> Alternate Universe - (somewhat) Canon
> 
> Fluff(?)
> 
> Songfic
> 
>  
> 
> Kageyama thinks about his first crush from middle school, Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Shane Koyczan's poem "Crush".
> 
> If you want to listen to it, then you may right here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUhBTOlG_Jc or on Spotify (Shane Koyczan - Crush)

 

 


	23. DaiYui/DaiSuga - The Fear of Losing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Angst
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
> Emotional Comfort
> 
>  
> 
> Sugawara becomes suddenly paranoid about Daichi leaving him behind on Valentine's Day when Yui gives him a present.

Sugawara strolled down the hallways and outside. Hinata wanted to practice his bumps with him before they left, so he was all alone now in this shivering February. The day was cold and snowing gently, the trees leafless beside the snow that piled on the twisting branches.

Sugawara covered his mouth with his baby-blue patterned scarf as the cold air hit his pale white face. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and tugged his long, coffee-brown coat further over his thick clothing. He sighed out his nose that was beginning to sting from the cold, watching his breath seep out and vanish into the air.

He turned the corner of the school and noticed his best friend and boyfriend, Daichi Sawamura. Usually, girls would flock to him, him being your typical, muscular jock, but he belonged to Sugawara. And today he definitely did, the day being a special day focused on love.

But he was talking to someone else.

A small frown appeared beneath his scarf as he noticed him with Karasuno's female volleyball captain, Michimiya Yui. Her hands were trembling even though they were wrapped in white wool gloves, holding a long scarf that dangled to their feet and a volleyball pin.

"I-I thought you'd like it..." She murmured. Sugawara's eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. Why was she flirting with his Daichi?

Daichi just smiled and scratched his nape, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks which made her face redden even more than it was before. Then she leaped onto him into a hug and Sugawara began to walk towards them, putting on the best non-irritated look he could. Which, actually was pretty well-done. But he couldn't really help it when Daichi hugged her back and awkwardly gave her a new sprouting flower that was nearby, saying something along the lines of: "Well, I need to get you something too," and "Oh, you really didn't have to..."

"Daichi!" Sugawara called in his usual joyful and motherly tone. Both of their heads turned and they broke apart, Yui's blood obviously only in her face and Daichi looking a bit concerned at his clearly jealous boyfriend. Yui thankfully couldn't notice that Sugawara was completely pissed, but it became more noticeable as his voice became phony and his smile a bit forced when he pulled down his scarf. "Oh? And Yui-chan? Happy valentine's day!"

"You too, Koushi," She smiled in return.

Daichi awkwardly stood, his spine straightening up as he took the scarf and pin.

"What's that?" Sugawara questioned, even though he clearly knew the answer.

"Uh..." Daichi was about to sputter out but was cut off by Yui.

"I-It was just a small valentine's g-gift..." She explained more quietly, twiddling her gloved hands and looking at her feet.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," Sugawara smiled as he scooted closer to Daichi, throwing his arm around the taller senior and squeezing his shoulder. Daichi glanced back at him and put on a face smile.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"Sorry Koushi... I, uh, don't really have anything for you." Yui glanced away.

"Oh! That's fine, that's fine, I'm not offended." He laughed. Then he turned to Daichi. "I have a present for you too."

"You do?" Daichi asked, a bit confused.

Sugawara nodded, his hand quickly sneaking to his black hair and then he pushed his head towards his, their lips pressing together. It was pretty short but forceful and passionate, Daichi also kissing back but not moving his body at all. Yui made a flustered, astonished noise, not really expecting two guys to kiss in front of her. Daichi's eyes also widened in alarm as well, not expecting Sugawara to kiss in front of her when they made a rule of not being affectionate at school because of...obvious reasons. Sugawara's eyes flashed back at Yui, sending her a bloodcurdling scowl.

Sugawara broke away, grinning at how Daichi returned it. Yui had her hands in front of her like a t-rex, alarmed at the kiss and Sugawara. "O-Oh, you guy's are..."

"You didn't know?" Sugawara said almost pridefully, clutching Daichi's hip and leaning his head on his shoulder. "We've been together for a while now, actually."

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know..." She stammered out. "W-Well, sorry for intercepting in your relationship, but... I love you, Daichi. I mean, isn't it more normal to date a girl as well?"

Before Daichi got to reply, Sugawara shot a death glare straight into her eyes which made her flinch and he snatched his wrist, dragging him along, calling over his shoulder, "Sorry! I just realized that we have a movie in like 10 minutes, so bye!"

"O-Oh, uh... bye?" Yui sighed.

"Ow, Kous-" Daichi began to complain about his boyfriend's grip on his wrist, but it only tightened and he flinched. "Koushi, calm down." He swatted him over the head and Sugawara stood still, glaring towards the ground in clear anger and blush on his cheeks. Daichi hesitated before wrapping his arms around him from behind and holding him snugly, burying his face into the crook of his lover's neck and gently kissing his jaw. "Calm down, Sugar, okay? I don't love her the way I love you, I promise."

"So how do you love her, then?" Sugawara grumbled.

"As a friend." He grabbed Sugawara's jaw and tilted his head towards his, gently pecking his lips.

Sugawara didn't move, causing the volleyball captain to grab him and carry him bridal style to his car. Sugawara locked his arms around his neck and buried his face into his coat and chest, sighing.

Daichi strolled over to his car and opened the passenger door with one hand, setting Sugawara into the seat as if he was a toddler (which he was acting quite like one). He walked around the car and got into the driver's seat, glancing over at his pouting setter next to him as he started the car. He frowned.

"Come on, Sugar. Cheer up." He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's Valentine's day, so I have a special surprise for you."

"Sorry, Daichi..." Sugawara sighed. "I'm just..." He trailed off.

"Jealous?" Daichi guessed. Sugawara blushed extremely and looked away. Daichi just laughed and ruffled his gray hair. "It's fine, you know how much I get possessive over you."

"I guess," Sugawara mumbled under his breath, now embarrassed. Then he glanced up. "What's this special surprise?"

"You'll see, but it'll take a while," Daichi smirked, looking over at him. The senior boy tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged it off and nodded.

Daichi started the car and they began to drive off to the train station. Sugawara noticed this, and his eyebrows furrowed. There was a pleasurable aura in the car from the romantic music that was played on the radio because of the special day. "Are we going to be taking the train somewhere?" He eventually asked.

"You guessed it," Daichi replied with a wider smile. "I know you'll love where we're going."

"Ohh~? Where are we going?" He asked eagerly.

"Not telling you~" Daichi teased, the car coming to a stop at the train station. They both got out of the car and Sugawara was surprised to see Daichi pull out his suitcase.

"Where'd you get that?" Sugawara folded his arms and looked at him.

"Your house," Daichi simply replied, "it's part of the surprise."

"Oh, okay," Sugawara responded, grabbing his suitcase that was handed to him. Daichi pulled out his own and beckoned him to follow as he began to walk off, into the train station. They walked down and to their subway and put their suitcases in the spaces above for storage. Sugawara sat by the window and sighed tiredly. "How long is this going to take?"

"About two hours," he replied and rested his head on his shoulder, causing Sugawara to sneak his hand around his waist and play with his short hair, tilting his head towards his lips and pecking his forehead. Daichi chuckled as he felt Sugawara's head lean back on his. "Do you want to sleep or something?"

"Mhmm," Sugawara replied. Daichi nodded and straightened up so Sugawara's small head was snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Alright, I'll let you," Daichi peered over his lover's head and towards the window, watching the scenery suddenly change from underground to a beautiful countryside that weaved through the valleys of mountains. His fingers played with the small strands of Sugawara's gray hair, causing him to fall asleep more easily. "You'll need that energy later, anyway." He smirked to himself.

 

 

Daichi decided to sleep for a while, too. However, they were awoken quickly as they reached their spot. Kyoto, Japan; a beautiful place with many temples and countryside, yet some city. He knew Sugawara would love it, especially with the dazzling snowfall this year and magnificent stars at night. He gently nudged his shoulder. "Hey, we're here." He said gently.

"Eh...?" Sugawara tilted his head up. It was night now, but they couldn't tell, for the subway was underground. He stretched and yawned, standing up with his hand on the chair, supporting him from falling. Daichi just chuckled and carried down their suitcases from the storage boxes above and handing Sugawara's suitcase to him. "Thanks. Where are we?"

"You'll see, love," Daichi laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the train and up the stone stairs, into the cold air that caused Sugawara to press against his lover. Snow floated down from the clouds above, so they were unable to see the breathtaking stars tonight. Daichi gently pointed to a sign that read in big, bold letters: WELCOME TO KYOTO.

"W-Wait, we're here?!" Sugawara gasped with joy, clutching his arm with his right hand. Daichi nodded.

"I knew you wanted to come here for a long time with me," Daichi kissed his temple after brushing away his soft, smokey-gray hair, "so here we are."

Sugawara's eyes lit up, and his face flushed, tears welling up in his eyes, "Daichi! You're so thoughtful!" He wailed. Daichi laughed in return.

"Our hotel's really close here," Daichi explained as they began to walk hand in hand to their hotel.

They arrived quickly, Sugawara now trembling from the cold. They walked into the hotel and Daichi smiled at the woman who was currently at the front desk. "Daichi Sawamura," He told her, and she nodded.

"Welcome, Sawamura-kun," she welcomed, handing him the small card that represented a key to their hotel room, along with a map. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Kyoto. Have a good night."

"Thank you," he glanced at the small nametag on the right of her chest, "Terumi."

She smiled and nodded in return before they left to their hotel room. "I had to get this spot five months ago." Daichi sighed. "We were lucky to get a good room because everyone had started reserving spots for Valentine's day."

"Wow, so prepared," Sugawara giggled as they entered the elevator. There was a single woman in the elevator and she exited it as they came in. Daichi pressed the number 3 on the small set of buttons. Sugawara tugged on his scarf and looked up at him with a small pout. Daichi knew what this meant, so he pressed his lips passionately against his. Sugawara's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and Daichi brought him close against his body. Then he drew away when the robotic female voice announced they were at the third floor.

They walked out and to their door. Their room was 319, the numbers implanted into the dark brown door, painted over with golden paint. Daichi inserted the card into the small slit. The light above turned green and the door opened. There was only a large, king-sized bed in front of a TV on a stand, along with a curtain covering up a beautiful waterside view, and finally a desk next to the TV with a chair and a small fridge and microwave to the left of that. There was only one other room, the bathroom, small but had a tub and a double-sink counter. The sheets were patterned with sakura petals, along with the bottom of the curtains. Sugawara gasped.

"Whoa, it's so amazing..." Sugawara said, astonished.

"I know, right?" Daichi laughed.

"Oh, and, now that we're here... I got an actual present for you too." Sugawara pulled something out of the pocket of his coat. "I-It's super cheesy and embarrassing, but uh...here..." He handed him the small keychain that had a volleyball and his jersey number on it, but more importantly had a small picture of them together on it. Daichi smiled down at it and pulled him close against him, kissing his head.

"I love it, Koushi." He whispered into his ear.

Sugawara's hands gripped his shirt firmly with overwhelming merriment. He nestled his face into his chest. "I'm glad."

"Well, guess what... I have one more thing to show you." He leaned over and whispered in his ear huskily, "Take off those clothes and get on the bed..."

"Oooh, okay, Dad-chi," Sugawara whispered back as Daichi turned on the heater slightly and dimmed the lights of the lamp on the nightstand between the beds. Sugawara stripped into his boxers as Daichi then walked over to the door and placed the small 'Do Not Disturb' sign on their doorknob. He went to his suitcase and grabbed what they usually used for these special type of exercises - a slim, small red rope along with a blindfold. Sugawara watched him put these things on the bed and finally a small, wrapped box with lube next to it.

"Oooh, what's that?" Sugawara questioned as he also set it down and Daichi tied his wrists to the headboard of the bed and his legs to the ends.

"I won't let you see," Daichi whispered, "the real present is the pleasure behind it." He knotted the blindfold around his head and Sugawara pouted.

"Daichi..." Sugawara trailed off quietly. His eyes softened.

"What is it?" Daichi asked, now concerned.

"Is this gonna be our last?" He asked quietly.

"What..." Daichi was cut off by him.

"Are you just making this last because this will be our last time as a couple or something...?" Sugawara frowned. "What if you end up being with Yui...or someone else...they're both better than me, anyway. And dating a guy is weird, I mean if you're a guy too... it's not normal."

Daichi's eyebrows furrowed together and he pulled the blindfold down to his neck so now it dangled from his neck. "Koushi, look at me," He said firmly, for Sugawara had his head hanging down so he was staring at the blindfold that laid on his chest with disappointment. Daichi's voice deepened more angrily as he held his face and pointed it to his. "I said look at me."

Sugawara said nothing, only looked distressed and paranoid. Daichi sighed and relaxed his grip on his face, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, but was flabbergasted as Sugawara's hand blocked him. "Don't make me worse..."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Koushi?" Daichi fought the urge to keep his voice from raising with anger but actually fear. "Why are you acting like this?" He said more softly. 

"I'm just...scared..." Sugawara murmured ever so gently. "Maybe...maybe we should just break up now... I'll try to get over you."

Daichi couldn't handle his behavior anymore. He swatted Sugawara across the cheek which made him wince. "Stop talking like that." He growled." Apparently, he hit him too hard - there was a light pink mark across the side of his cheek and Sugawara, despite being the actually emotionally stable person he is, looked as if about to cry. Daichi's eyes softened and he gently caressed the bruise. "I-I'm sorry... I just hate it when you mention us separating. Why do you think I brought you here and planned this months ago? Why do you think I haven't left you yet when we've been together for two years when I had so many opportunities to?" 

"To make it hurt more..." Sugawara whispered, his voice cracking. "You just stood there when Yui confessed to you. You didn't tell her we were a thing so I had to do it for you! What if she went as far as kissing you?!" His voice was shaking now, tears spilling from his eyes.

"K-Koushi, calm down," Daichi said gently, his fingers hesitantly going to wipe his tears. He had never seen him cry over something like this before. However, Sugawara swatted away his hand and pushed his lover off of him. Daichi's eyes widened in alarm. Daichi let him go; he didn't want to scare him or anything like before. He gritted his teeth and looked away. 

"I'm going outside," Sugawara grumbled, half to himself, after dressing into his thick winter clothing. Daichi simply nodded, although watched him with worry as he left the room and almost slammed the door behind him.

"What the fuck..." He muttered to himself, then pushed the rope and sex toys off of the bed, taking off his clothing and changing into some pajamas. He climbed under the covers, his head sinking into the side of the pillow with a long sigh. He really wanted to fall asleep, where he could easily dream that this didn't happen - but he couldn't. He only thought about Sugawara's actions. Why was he suddenly so anxious? Was it because of the competition between Yui? Daichi was really puzzled. He wouldn't choose Yui over him, especially if he already was in a relationship with the gray-haired setter for two years, since their first year of highschool.

Daichi's teeth gritted again, fighting back upcoming tears. No, no, you're not weak. Why are you crying? You're a man, not a girl who just got... No. No, it's not like that. Stop acting like it. Of course he still loves you; he's just scared. Just give him some space and he'll get over it.

Daichi's eyes wandered around the room until it finally hit him. The keychain where it had them laughing and smiling together... it caused tears to rain down his nose and onto the pillow. He sat up immediately and wiped his eyes, glaring at his knees. He felt pathetic. 

Maybe he was if Sugawara couldn't trust him.

 

Sugawara shivered violently as he sat on a nearby bench surrounded by snow-coated branches and trees. It wasn't snowing at the moment, but it was extremely cold. Despite how Sugawara acted as if he trusted most people, he really couldn't. What if everyone turned on him? What if the people he loved the most left him? It scared him that maybe tomorrow his beloved would be with someone else, or his friends would leave him behind, alone... Just one thing can make him snap, but he didn't show it; he hid it inside him and only had mental arguments. But this time... he really couldn't hold it in. It just spilled out of his mouth like a pipe that broke, water gushing out.

Tears suddenly spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks as he panted heavily, the visible warm breath escaping his mouth. 

What if Daichi left him...?

The thought frightened him the most. What if his everything left him? If Sugawara had trouble with anything that he had to tell someone, it would be him. And Daichi always found a way to comfort him, from giving him advice to just holding his head against his chest and letting him snuggle into his lap. 

So, Sugawara knew the exact answer to that question: He'd be... nothing, really.

You know, they say that if you're not happy and instead sad all the time, you're not really living. If Daichi left him behind, of course, he'd be completely depressed, no more happy bright smiles that had meaning behind them, or laughs that were actually meant for comfort. He'd be completely fake.

And he knew Daichi and Yui would be an amazing couple. A normal couple. He could picture them in his mind perfectly: holding hands, exchanging loving gestures and gifts, walking down the school hallways, going to watch eachother's volleyball practice when they had time. He could perfectly imagine them walking hand in hand, away from him... abandoning him... He could imagine himself crying as they left, trying to hold back tears but unable to. He could hear the small sobbing noises in his ears that he would sputter out as they left, completely heartbroken.

Sugawara couldn't hold it in anymore. His voice broke as he wailed, more tears streaming down his now pale yet red cheeks, entire body trembling from the cold. He hugged his legs close and buried his face into it, crying. 

Then he felt something embrace him tightly, and he reconginzed it compeletly. It was Daichi, clutching the back of his wet coat. He buried his face into the crook of Sugawara's neck and left a single butterfly kiss on his lower neck. Sugawara couldn't help but gasp, more tears falling from his eyes which he allowed Daichi to wipe away this time.

Daichi drew away and sat beside him, looking over. He was dressed in his pajamas but had his coat wrapped around him as well. Sugawara looked over at him, red eyes and puffy - but to his embarrassment he noticed that Daichi also looked like he was crying before. "I'm sorry," he said quietly to the smaller boy before wrapping his right arm around his waist, pulling him close. "I'm sorry I scared you..." He continued. Then he tightened his grip on Sugawara's hip, biting his lip gently. "But please, Koushi, trust me... It hurts me the most that I know that you can't trust me for something like that... It makes me feel not good enough." He admitted with embarrassment, the blood rising to his cheeks and causing them to be warmer now. 

Sugawara said nothing and only rested his hand on his thigh, causing Daichi to continue his feelings to spill out. "You know, in a relationship... you have to trust the other person. If you can't, it's just tension. But I'm glad you're honest with me, because that'd hurt me even more - you know, if you weren't honest. And every word that slips from my mouth is completely true. I can't garuntee that we'll be together until we die side by side. Maybe something will cause me to have to break up with you or just leave you overall, or vice-versa. But don't worry about it for now, okay? We have to enjoy ourselves until the time eventually comes, and not be afraid of it happening, because it's a high chance of it happening. Sure, it'll hurt, and things will go downhill when it does come, but that doesn't mean to pout about it. I'm not saying that you shouldn't; you can cry all you want and so will I. I'm just saying when it does happen, don't be depressed for the rest of your life."

"But I can't live without you," Sugawara whispered, almost to himself. Daichi chuckled.

"How did you manage on living until you met me, then? But I know what you mean by that. You'll be pretty messed up if something happened to me, and it's the same way for me. Hell, I just cried back there because I was scared that you actually considered leaving me for this pathetic reason of anxiety. I'm not insulting you or anything, I'm basically saying that we should enjoy this weekend together... and, overall, enjoy our lives together until we have to seperate." Daichi said softly, hugging him close and shielding him from the snow that recently began to soar from the sky like flower petals.

"Okay..." Sugawara smiled ear-to-ear, burying his face into his coat. "I'll go on when we have to seperate..."

"Thank you."

 

 

He didn't.

Instead, the day Daichi died in a car accident about fifteen years later, Koushi felt dead himself. When they called Koushi about it, saying that his husband was killed in a car accident... He couldn't help but not listen to that advice when they were seniors in highschool and instead, took his pathetic reasons and stab himself straight through the heart.

He knew it'd happen... He knew it. But he just didn't want to face it.

So, the next day... The next day it was announced that Koushi also died.


	24. TsukiKage - Training Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit
> 
> Smut
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Alternate Universe - Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan Fusion
> 
>  
> 
> Kageyama and Tsukishima are both the best of the Training Corps, on the battlefield and...in bed.

They called him King.

They called him King because he was the best fighter in the Training Corps. Kei Tsukishima wasn't very fond of this "King" until they had to be set up with different people for marshall arts practice.

"Four-eyes, be careful," he remembered his friend, Tetsurou, mumbling the words to him quietly as the King stood there with his hands at his sides impatiently, his black hair shading his forehead. "You know that guy's pretty fucking scary."

"Pft, I know. There was a reason I was paired up with him anyway." Kei retorted calmly, not very afraid of this King either. He knew there'd be better titan-slayers and marshall art fighters once he got out into the Military Police. They were the top fighters anyway, although probably had the safest job. Kei, of course, was well aware he was a top fighter, mentioning that indirectly to Tetsurou. 

Tetsurou just nodded and he walked over to this King. Kei stood in front of him and looked at him simply. You could call Kei an observer, memorizing the weaker parts of the opponent's body, and the holes in their strength and strategy. And, because he could easily study this King, he would find it less difficult to finally fight him.

"Tobio Kageyama," he said, bowing in front of him. Kei only folded his arms in front of his chest, standing completely still and raised his head. He couldn't really see the imaginary crown placed upon his head. 

"Doesn't sound very royal," Kei remarked. Tobio stood back up straight and glared at him as if nobody said that before. Which they probably haven't. "What... Are you trying to make me intimidated?" Kei challenged, which made Tobio's fists clench.

Tobio fought the urge to lunge at him already. "What's your name?" He asked with a low growl in his voice.

"Kei Tsukishima," Kei stated pridefully as if he was the King. "Nice to meet you, King."

"Don't call me that," Tobio grumbled.

"Oh, sorry, your Majesty," Kei said sarcastically, bowing in front of him in a teasing way. "But you won't have to worry about anyone calling you those names anymore after I win this fight."

Then a small, challenging smile pulled on the side of Tobio's lips, getting into the ready position of the fighting. "We'll see about that, Kei," he said daringly.

Later that day, Kei ended up winning. It was by a slight chance, and according to Tobio, it was "luck" for him and he was just "let him win". Tetsurou congratulated him, along with his other clique of friends - Lev, Keiji, Shoyo (who also knew Tobio quite well and was amazed that someone could beat him in a fight), Hitoka, and finally Kenma and Tadashi. He only knew Tadashi and Hitoka from his childhood years.

 

 

Now, three years later (and still in training), he remained with his group of friends but had one more important person in his life. Not a friend or a family member, no, but instead a lover. Nobody thought that Kei would fall in love, him being the salty asshole he is (which his lover agreed with but didn't mind). However, he acted the same around his lover, well, when they were in public. At night, it varied from being soft and gentle with them from having tongue fights and most of the time would dominate. 

And who was that lover?

Well, if you guessed that 'King' Tobio Kageyama, you're right. People didn't mind, except for the homophobic ones. They were nicknamed the 'Royal Couple', both being the top fighters and making sure they stayed that way. Most weaker people asked them for help and they would teach them. 

"So obnoxious," Kei complained. They were walking back from another day of practice and he had to work with two students, Ryuu and Yuu, best friends from their childhood who continuously teased him about his relationship with Tobio, but in a playful way. Ryuu screamed when he won something or did something right, causing Kei's head to begin to ache.

"I feel sorry for you," Tobio laughed as he walked towards the cabins. They shared their own room. It was like a college dorm, but had bunk beds and, Tobio being the messy guy he is, shared a desk with Kei which was, right now, covered in papers about studying the Titans and fighting strategies. At first, he'd never do it, until Kei convinced him to so it'd improve his strategy. 

"Shut up," Kei muttered, snatching the piece of leftover bread from his lover's hand and took a large bite out of it, sending him a taunting glance.

"Hey, give that back!" Tobio tackled him, grabbing the bread back and stuffing it into his mouth. "You're going to have to owe me for that," he said in a muffled voice.

"Oh, I will~" Kei said suggestively.

Tobio's face flushed red and he almost choked on the bread, causing Kei to laugh in amusement. Tobio spat out the bread, calming down, and leaned his elbow on his shoulder. "Tonight?"

"If you want, dear," Kei replied.

"Don't call me that," Tobio muttered, "I rather you call me King or something."

"Okay, Your Majesty," Kei said slowly, opening up the door for him as he walked through the cabin and into their room. Once the door closed, Kei pushed him against it and showered his face with kisses, his hands roaming underneath his shirt.

"You just can't wait, can you?" Tobio smirked as he squinted from being attacked with Kei's lips.

"Nor can you," the taller boy retorted. He hummed gently as their lips eventually met, smacking together and quickly going into tongue. Tobio moaned gently as Kei's thigh rubbed roughly against the tenting bulge in his pants, tonguing him harder. It lasted for about thirty seconds before they jerked away from each other in a gasp. Then Tobio launched himself onto the boy, throwing him to the bed. "Feeling dominant tonight?" He asked seductively to the black-haired boy above him.

"Hell yes," Tobio breathed.

"Well, so am I." Kei grasped his shoulders and flipped their positions. Kei held him down forcefully, his hands above his wrists. "Will I have to tie you up again?"

Tobio grumbled quietly. "You never let me be top..." 

"Next time, babe. I promise," he whispered into his neck before biting and sucking on parts of his neck he knew were weak. Tobio wailed, cranking his neck to the side so he could get a better bite.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kei - ahh..." Tobio groaned. 

"Hey, be quiet," he murmured as he drew away, proud of the bruise he had made on the side of his lover's neck. "We might get a complaint from some other people or get caught."

"How can I be quiet when it comes to you?" His lover's fingers ran messily through his hair. 

"Oh, Tobio, I guess I'll allow it. I love it when you moan my name when you cum anyway." Kei agreed and started slowly stripping him, to Tobio's annoyance. "Be patient," he ordered, noticing his facial expression. He pulled off his clothing completely now until Tobio was only in his briefs. "Hot." He said flirtatiously, his index finger gently drawing over the bulging tent in the center.

"S-Shut up," Tobio stuttered out, blushing. Kei got off of him, only to quickly walk over to the lights and dimming them.

"Want it dry?" He asked with a grin.

"Why not?" He returned the smirk. "I can handle it anyway."

"You sure about that?" He climbed back onto him after taking off his shirt and pants as well. 

"Positive." He murmured and they got back to the heated kissing. Their tongues swirled together like one but at the same time fought eachother. "Mmm, ahh..." Tobio sputtered out the moans helplessly, drowning in this hot bliss. "More, more..."

"As you wish, King," Kei muttered in his ear huskily, slowly but deeply grinding his hips against his, creating friction between the two. As he did this, he left hickeys all over the sweet spots from his neck and chest, also bruising both nipples. The teasing became more intense as his hand slowly groped the tent, his other hand holding his arms above his head, and finally, his lips moving against his mercilessly. 

Tobio's hips bucked and moved against his hand pleadingly, gasping for breath every time their lips parted. "F-Fuck, stop teasing me you a-asshol--ahh!" He was cut off by the sudden moan as Kei's fingers fell in between his legs, playing with his balls through the fabric. "T-Take it...ahh...off.."

Kei obeyed, first taking off his own boxers and then sliding Tobio's briefs down his legs, exposing his throbbing and twitching penis. "You're quite excited, are you?" He whispered, his fingers walking around his groin and finally gripped his erection tightly, slowly moving his hand up and down.

"Nghh...Kei-ahh..." Tobio panted heavily. "F-Fuck m-ahh, me already!" He shouted.

"Whoa, whoa," Kei whispered. "Relax..." He nestled his face in between the ebony-haired boy's legs, gently biting his thighs and then licked his shaft, causing Tobio to moan even louder than before. His breaths got more rugged as he sucked ravenously on it, bobbing his head up and down in rhythm with Tobio's own bouncing cock.

"Ohh, Kei~~" Tobio sang drowsily. "Ohh, shit! I'm about to..." 

Kei took in the load Tobio quickly released after he spoke. He swallowed it breathlessly and raised his head from in between his legs. Kei raised his head from his cock and some come was plastered onto his mouth. He raised his hips and aligned his cock with Tobio's taut anus. "Ready?"

"F-Fuck yes," Tobio begged and was quickly met with pain when Kei's long cock shoved itself inside of him. Tobio's moans became louder and louder the further Kei managed to get in. Kei bit his lip and smirked at the pleasure of the sensation of muscules tightening around him.

"So tight," Kei panted roughly and heavily, the loud slickhing noise echoing in his ears as he attempted to thrust in and out, also loosening his lover up. He rammed into his sweet spot which he, of course, knew where it was located, causing Tobio to grip his back and leave scratches all along his skin.

"Ohhh... Ohh~ Kei~ ahh!" Tobio wailed in delight, his hips moving with the rhythm of his cock inside of him. Kei was overwhelmed with pleasure as his thrusts became more sloppy and disorganized.

"S-Say my name," he muttered gently into his ear between loud pants.

"Kei~ Keiii!" Tobio cried as Kei's hand quickly pumped Tobio's penis that was dripping with layers of pre-cum. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...ughh...aaaah...." He released his cummed onto their chests and, Kei being unable to handle how tight Tobio became when he cummed, also released the semen into Tobio and filled him up quickly. 

"Tobio..." Kei laid his head on his cum-covered chest, panting heavily as he pulled out. "Oh my god... that was amazing."

"Kei.." Tobio whispered, clutching his hair and kissing him gently. Kei kissed him back slowly, both calming down from their sudden temporary moment of pleasure. 

"Hey, Tobio," Kei laid down beside him and hugged him close, spooning him. His hand stroked his body slowly until it clutched his ribs in a comfortable manner. "What force are you thinking of joining?"

"Recon Corps," Tobio said in reply, lightly panting as he felt his lover's grip tighten on his body. "You?"

He hesitated for a moment before murmuring, "Military Police..." 

"You should come join the Recon Corps though... you know, they actually do something to try getting rid of the Titans." Tobio protested.

"I'll think about it," Kei muttered, "only for you." 

"Thanks, Kei." Tobio said gently, rolling over and gently left pecks on his chest. "I love you."

"Who knew the King was soft," Kei chuckled, although kissed his forehead and threaded his fingers through his shiny black hair.

"Hey, you're being soft too..." Tobio reasoned. "We're both soft when we're alone, so just deal with it..." He buried his face deeper into his chest and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, King."


	25. BokuAka - Typical Friday Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
> Alternate Universe - Boyfriend
> 
>  
> 
> When Bokuto's mother and brother leave to a baseball game near midnight, Bokuto and Akaashi...well, you know.

Akaashi laid on his back on Bokuto's bed, dressed in his pajamas. There was a collection of owl plushies, small to big, brown to gray, placed all over his bed. Akaashi leaned his head on one that acted like a pillow with a moderate size. He was waiting for his boyfriend, Bokuto, to get out of the shower already; for he was quite irritated with his singing and occasionally asking Akaashi questions from the bathroom. 

Finally, the running water stopped, and after a couple minutes, Bokuto flung open the door and steam poured out, along with Bokuto's muscular body. He dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair onto the ground carelessly. "Hey, Keiji... Do you think my hair looks good when it's down?" Bokuto questioned worriedly, glancing back at the large mirror that was on one side of his wall.

"Yeah, it's cute," Akaashi said, although he thought much more than that. When Bokuto's hair was down, Akaashi couldn't help but caress it and play with it, thinking it was adorable how it fell over his face. 

"You think so?" Bokuto asked hopefully, looking over at him with sparkling amber eyes.

"Of course," Akaashi calmly replied as Bokuto flopped down on the bed, causing it to creak and the mattress to bounce ever so slightly, along with the owl plushies. Bokuto laid down on his back and Akaashi climbed on top of his bare chest, kissing it gently. Bokuto kissed the bridge of his nose and wrapped his left arm around Akaashi's back.

"You're cute too," Bokuto complimented as Akaashi played with his hair. Akaashi flushed red slightly, to Bokuto's delight. 

"You're adorable," Akaashi smirked challengingly.

"Not as adorable as you!" Bokuto retorted.

"Are you sure? I'm not that cute," Akaashi pouted purposely.

"No, you aren't. You're even cuter than that," Bokuto remarked as he gently laid kisses on his face. "When I look at you, I can't help but kiss your adorable face; that's how cute you are."

Akaashi grabbed a small owl plushie and held it to his lips teasingly as Bokuto tried to kiss him again. Bokuto whimpered. 

"Keiji," He whined in complaint. "Move the owl..."

"Only if you admit you're cuter," Akaashi grinned.

"Never." He said.

"Then I won't move it," Akaashi stated calmly.

Bokuto suddenly lurched to the side, grabbing the owl plushie and throwing it into the others. Their lips met hastily and Bokuto enjoyed it more than he should've. He licked his boyfriend's lips and dove in with his tongue. Akaashi grunted and gripped his hair, tonguing him back. 

"Keiji..." He breathed as they drew away only for a few seconds. They quickly went back at it, tongues smashing and moving together like one. Bokuto's hand slid up his boyfriend's shirt, his lips moving from Akaashi's to his neck, gently mouthing and nibbling it. Akaashi bit his lip as he straddled him, gradually turning parts into bruises.

"Hey boys, what're you doing in there?" 

Both of them became alert as the door opened, revealing a tall woman with white and gray hair that draped down to the bottom of her chest. She noticed instantly that her son had his boyfriend pinned up against the wall, both red and she raised an eyebrow. "Koutarou-chan, you know that's not allowed."

"M-Mom...uh... we were just kissing-"

"Well, what would happen if you continued for around ten minutes and I hadn't walked in?" His mother questioned.

"S-Sorry..." Bokuto's face flushed even redder than before as he snatched his pillow and hid his face in it. As Akaashi's gaze met his mother's, he glanced away and blushed as well. 

"Sorry, Bokuto-sama," Akaashi muttered under his breath with embarrassment. 

"It's fine boys. Dinner is ready, so come on. And Koutarou-chan, put on a shirt." She said with a smile and walked out of the room. Bokuto drew away from him and couldn't stop blushing as he went to get a shirt. 

Akaashi walked over and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry, Koutarou, I liked it." He whispered into his ear before kissing his earlobe. Bokuto blushed and nodded. He grabbed an owl shirt and pulled it on. Akaashi loved how Bokuto was highkey obsessed with owls. He looked like one himself with the hairstyle he wore during the day. But snuggling with him and all of the owl plushies on his bed was so comfortable; sometimes he would come over to help with homework and he would fall asleep doing his homework on Bokuto's bed some evenings.

"Let's go," Bokuto walked out the door, followed by Akaashi. They went down to the kitchen and sat. Bokuto's little brother, Katsou, was already there, blabbering on about practice at school. 

Katsou's head turned to Bokuto and Akaashi. His eyes brightened up. He wasn't like Bokuto at all, appearance wise - he was skinner and had dark brown eyes and light blonde hair. He was like their father who worked overseas. "Hiya, Nii-chan and Keiji-chan! Mom made California rolls!" He said brightly. Akaashi looked at the boy and smiled.

"Good evening, Katsou," Akaashi said as they sat down. He looked down at the sushi, the California roll. Even though it was an American sushi, sometimes Bokuto's mother would make it, for she lived in California for about three years, where she also met their father. 

Quickly they shared small conversations about their day. Bokuto and Katsou were the loudest ones, Bokuto telling Katsou about their practice and Katsou telling him about how one of his friends got hit in the face with a spiked ball (once i was at practice and rip my friend she did an extreme face receive like 10/10 caroline). 

"We're going to the baseball game now," Bokuto's mother said. Yes, Katsou was also into baseball and played it, but not as much as he played volleyball. He loved watching college baseball games. "Come on, Katsou-chan. Oh, and, you two," she glanced over in the direction of Bokuto and Akaashi, "use protection if you ever do that, okay? We'll be back at around one in the morning."

"Protection for what?" Katsou asked with a tilt of his head while Bokuto and Akaashi's face flushed all different shades of red.

"You'll find out when you're older, dear," their mother laughed and set her hand on his shoulder, leading him out of the house. 

"Okay... Bye Nii-chan and Keiji-chan!" He called and the door closed.

About ten seconds later Bokuto's head turned to Akaashi and he grinned. "Want to watch some porn?"

And there was another side that Akaashi enjoyed. The sexy side of him. Bokuto loved watching porn with him and, usually after, they began banging themselves after complaining how horrible it was and if they made porn that it'd be much better. Sometimes he was kinky, and when he was in that mood he'd end up tying Akaashi up with scarlet-red rope and dirty-talked him all night, but of course Akaashi didn't mind that and instead enjoyed it.

"Why not?" Akaashi grinned and shortly after was scooped up by his boyfriend, carried bridal-style to his bed. He plopped him down on the bed and grabbed his laptop, crawling onto the bed. Akaashi snuggled into his side and rested his head on his chest, causing Bokuto's arm to wrap around him. He looked up the porn (of course it was gay) and they began to watch.

Akaashi didn't mind watching it, even though he rather be pinned down by him and attacked with kisses. The two men moaning was obviously pathetic and Akaashi scoffed quietly in disapproval.

"I feel bad for those pornstars, having to fuck a certain person in a certain way," Akaashi muttered, tilting his head to the side.

"Pft, yeah. Want to go browse Insta or something?" Bokuto suggested, and Akaashi nodded.

Bokuto leaned over and put the laptop on the nightstand. He pulled out his phone and snapped a selfie of them. Akaashi was merely smiling, unaware. He posted it with the caption saying, "hanging out w/ my lil' baby owl keiji~ #relationshipgoals". Akaashi blushed at the picture as he posted it and began to scroll down, looking at everyone else's posts. Akaashi pressed harder against him after a few minutes and slid his hand down his stomach, to the bulge in his pajama pants and groped it. 

Bokuto's eyes widened in alarm and he moaned quietly. Akaashi looked over at him innocently with a smile. "Koutarou, I'm bored," he complained.

"You're bored, huh?" Bokuto smirked, grabbing his hand in his and rolling over, his other hand now dropping his phone on the nightstand and pinning down his other hand. "Want to have some fun~?" Bokuto leaned down, his hips slowly rolling against his, creating friction between their hard-ons. Akaashi panted and gripped his shoulders.

Akaashi snickered inwardly. Koutarou, you're worse than the pornstars. He thought quietly at his flirting. Akaashi replied physically by cupping his cheeks and bringing his lips to his roughly. Bokuto kissed back in the same manner, panting into the kiss as his hands slid underneath his loose shirt and all the way up his abs once Akaashi's tongue slyly crept into his mouth, wrestling with his. "Keiji..." He moaned, Akaashi smirking in pride as Bokuto easily crumbled down and onto him. They broke away, their eyes meeting instantly. "H-How do you do that..." He breathed heavily.

"Do what?" Akaashi asked smugly.

"Seduce me so well..." Bokuto admitted with embarrassment.

"Oh, Koutarou~ I can't tell you." He teased.

"Why?" Bokuto whined, nuzzling his neck and kissing it beggingly. Akaashi didn't answer him, causing Bokuto to ignore it and then quietly whisper in his ear, "...Can you ride me tonight?"

"Of course," Akaashi murmured back. Bokuto's hand extended underneath his pillow, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Akaashi chuckled lightly as he set it aside so it would be closer in reach and took off his boyfriend's clothing. He threw it aside and massaged Akaashi's bulge slowly. Unable to keep the erotic pleasure inside of him, the setter's hands gripped the sheets tightly and he groaned. "Koutarou~"

"You like that, baby?" Bokuto sang in his ear, his other hand spreading Akaashi's legs further apart. Akaashi didn't mind his boyfriend easily dominating him because he could do the same if he wanted to. They switched positions often, although most of the time Bokuto played the dominant one. Akaashi's panting became heavier as he thrashed his hips against his hand. Bokuto gave him a toothy grin and took off his boxers as well. Akaashi's member popped up, causing Akaashi to just grab a pillow and hide is face in it with embarrassment as it throbbed

"Koutarou," he rasped, leaning up and tugging violently on his shirt, causing the pillow to slide down his chest. Bokuto was obliged to take off his shirt and pants, and finally his underwear. He laid back down on Akaashi and left marks all across his body, at first were light around his chest and neck, but then became deeper as he got to his hips, groin, and upper thighs. Akaashi let out a series of moans, gradually getting louder as Bokuto just grabbed his erection and pumped it up and down mercilessly. "F-Fuck, do it already..." He sputtered out.

Bokuto nodded and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, coating his hand in it. Akaashi raised his hips and placed his calves onto his shoulders so he could easily get them deeper. Bokuto pressed two fingers inside of Akaashi, causing his back to arch and moan, his toes curling tightly against the sheets. Bokuto impatiently added his third finger and dove deeper, poking around and sisscoring him. Akaashi trembled and relaxed slightly as Bokuto leaned down and kissed him more gently.

Then he took them out slowly once he thought he was loose enough. He sat down with his straight in front of him, leaning against the wall that his bed was pressed up upon. He smirked at Akaashi, beckoning him over to sit down on his erection. Akaashi stood up and wrapped his legs around him, slowly lowering himself down onto Bokuto. "Ohh~" Bokuto groaned with pleasure, placing his hands on Akaashi's hips and grasping them as he slowly moved up and down on his dick. "Ahh, ahh... Ke-aaa...Keji..." Bokuto arched his back against the wall.

Akaashi felt like he was going to fall off of him, causing him to clutch his shoulders and moving more quickly as if bouncing up and down on him like he was on a trampoline. He bit his lip and he began to fall lopsided. Bokuto's hands steadied him as they both a series of grunts and groans, both of their panting ragged and fast-paced. Akaashi curled his head into the crook of Bokuto's neck and bit it recklessly, trying to muffle his moans. Bokuto felt him going at a more rapid pace, causing him to whine even more and leave large sctraches on his back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Keiji!" Bokuto wailed his name in his ear, gasping as his walls squeezed even more tightly around his girth.

"K-Koutarou!" He called back into his neck, biting him passionately. Bokuto's hands eagerly scratched all over Akaashi's body. "Ugh! Ahh! M-More...haa! I'm gonna...gaaa...I'm going to...co-caaaa-come.." He stuttered.

"M-Me...me too babe...haaa...let's do it together...ha..whaa..." He murmured in his ear, gently kissing it and wrapping his arms securely around his naked boyfriend. He released his load up into Akaashi's rectum, causing Akaashi to whine with delight as the warm liquid filled his insides. 

"Ohh..." Akaashi breathed out, also coming at the same time and onto their chests. Akaashi hesitated for a moment before he raised his body off of Bokuto's come-coated, dripping cock. He glanced back at the clock on one of his walls as Bokuto held him close against his chest, now laying on his back. It was only midnight.

"Fuck, I love you, Keiji..." Bokuto murmured.

"I love you too, Koutarou..." Akaashi whispered back. "Want to go again?" He suggested after a few minutes of pleasurable silence, his hands gently playing with his erect nipples as he laid on top of him, causing him to moan.

"Fuck yes," Bokuto replied desperately.

Suddenly Akaashi realized something. "We had to use condoms," he pointed out.

"Pft...fuck that...don't you love it when I come inside of you?" Bokuto murmured. 

Akaashi blushed and nodded. "I guess..." He admitted.

"Now let's get back to it," Bokuto smirked and pinned him down.

 

\- B O N U S -

"Ahh! I can't believe they won! That was such a good game!" Katsou walked in, followed by his mother. There was a loud melody of moans coming from upstairs. Bokuto's mother did not notice and kissed his forehead.

"I know, right? Now, Mom's going to stay up a bit more. Go brush your teeth and go to sleep, dear. It's been a long day." She smiled.

"Okay, Mom!" Katsou smiled ear to ear. As he walked further upstairs, the noises from his brother's bedroom became more audible. He looked at the door in confusion. He slowly went to his room and thought of the puberty education he had earlier during school.

They explained how people have babies vaguely... I wonder how two guys do it... Can guys even get pregnant? He thought and glanced over at the door, hesitating. His hand left the knob of his own door and walked across the hallway. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and he opened the door. "Nii-ch-"

Both of their attention was given to Katsou. (a/n: i can just imagine a comment like, "key katsou-chan wanna have a threesome??") His eyes widened in alarm as his brother had his boyfriend pinned down against the bed, his shaft erection in Akaashi's entrance and his hand gripping Akaashi's, pre-come spilling from the tip, face flushed and their clothes on the floor while Akaashi's hands gripped his brother's back, almost like a hug. Both of their eyes widened as they made eye-contact for a moment. Katsou couldn't move until he realized what really was happening and he shut the door, running into his own room and slamming his head into his pillow on his bed. He couldn't get the image out of his head.

I shouldn't have gone in there... 

On the other hand, Bokuto and Akaashi stopped after they came for the third time. Thankfully their mom didn't find out, for that would've been much more embarrassing because well... it just was. 

"Night, Keiji," Bokuto whispered in his boyfriend's ear. They had taken a quick rinse and dressed into some clean underwear. Bokuto was spooning him, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his face buried into his nape. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Koutarou... I love you too." Akaashi murmured.


	26. VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
> Alternate Universe - Boyfriend
> 
> Alternate Universe - Distant Friends
> 
> Rarepairs
> 
>  
> 
> Rarepair Valentine's Day Special!
> 
>  
> 
> Pairings included:
> 
> Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio
> 
> Yamaguchi Tadashi/Yachi Hitoka
> 
> Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma
> 
> Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
> 
> Ikejiri Hayato/Daichi Sawamura
> 
> Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day!!! i hope you enjoy these small rarepair drabbles :)

**AkaKage - Confessions**

**(distance friends au)**

\- - -

Kageyama shifted awkwardly against the seat of the subway. All around him stood people chatting to eachother, couples holding hands, and friends laughing. However, he sat alone in this stuffy subway for about five hours with a casual card, waiting for the stop that was nearby Fukordani Academy. 

Fukordani... Academy...

Kageyama let the school name repeat in his head. He and Akaashi, Fukordani's setter, talked at the barbucue for the majority of the time when Akaashi noticed Kageyama standing alone when everyone else (even Tsukishima, to his surprise), was having a conversation with either a group or just another person. Finally, as they parted on the last day, they exchanged numbers and Skype accounts. For a year they talked and visited sometimes, but only casual friendly conversations about either their day or how annoying their spiker was, until Kageyama found out he was in love with Akaashi.

And today he managed to have Bokuto tell Akaashi to go to the front of the school and wait for someone _special_ , Bokuto had secretly specified to Akaashi. And of course, that person was Kageyama, and Kageyama was freaking out inside. 

The subway came to a stop, the jolt of the subway also shaking up Kageyama's stomach. He stood up and his hand latched onto the metal pole that was there for people to hold onto. People backed away and let him through the exit. He shakily stumbled out of the subway and into the bright, sunny day. The academy was only a few blocks away, to his relief. Kageyama thought he was going to throw up if he walked more than ten blocks.

After a few more minutes of trying to not fall over from the amount of pressure on his shoulders, he reached the front of the academy. Just about now all of the students were walking out of their classes. Kageyama sat down on a nearby bench just inside the campus under one of the many sakura trees. A few of them glanced over at his dark aura surrounding him when Kageyama was just trying not to look suspicious. He was wearing just a simple T-shirt and knee-shorts with hightop shoes and finally a hoodie. He decided that sunglasses and a baseball hat would be too...weird.

He noticed Akaashi walk out with Bokuto, a bag of valentines dangling from his fist. Kageyama couldn't help but straighten his back despite his envy at how many valentines he had recieved. Bokuto tapped Akaashi's shoulder and pointed over in Kageyama's direction, then scurried off to his other friends. Akaashi looked a bit confused but realized Kageyama was sitting there, an embarrassed blush overtaking his face. He strolled over until he was standing in front of the younger setter. 

"Bokuto told me you're...picking me up?" Akaashi asked.

"U-Uh, yeah," Kageyama stammered, wanting to stuff the card into his back pocket.  He stood up. "We haven't really met up in a while, and I didn't have any plans, so..." His eyes trailed to the bag of valentines and he gulped.

"You didn't have any plans?" Akaashi pondered. "Huh, I thought you'd be popular at school."

"No, not really..." He trailed off awkwardly. "Uh, are those...valentines?"

"Oh, yeah, I recieved a lot this year. I doubt I'll eat them, though. Do you want some?" Akaashi offered, reaching one hand into the bag and giving him a box of pocky.

"Sure," Kageyama took it. "I, uh, also have uh, you know," Kageyama grasped the card so firmly between his fingers that he thought his knuckles would go white. He held it out in front of Akaashi and bowed respectfully. "I-I hope you like it!" He almost shouted, causing Akaashi to flinch in alarm.

Akaashi opened up the card. It was nothing too romantic, of course. It was a pink hue and it had Akaashi's favorite type of flowers in a boquet on them. Inside there was only writing and a bunch of eraser markings between each word. Akaashi chuckled quietly to himself, thinking about Kageyama stressing on what to say and only having one card to write on.

Akaashi's eyes scanned over the messy kanji writing. It read along the lines of thanking him for teaching him better setting skills and overall just volleyball skills, also thanking him a lot when he needed someone to talk to and Akaashi would talk with him. Akaashi didn't expect him to add at the end of the card to say, "Also, I love you romantically" in slightly erased handwriting.

Akaashi only wrote underneath the writing: "I love you too". He concluded that he'd actually sound somewhat nervous if he said it in person. He handed it back to Kageyama with his writing exposed and Kageyama flushed red. Akaashi didn't care if people gave them weird looks as they walked by. Thankfully Kageyama didn't notice at all.

"Y-you..." Kageyama sputtered. "Uh, yeah, so, do you want to..." Kageyama was cut off when Akaashi stepped forward and carefully pressed his lips against Kageyama's. He could've sworn he felt the world disappear around him, or maybe everyone went silent to stare in disgust. Either way, it was still enjoyable. Kageyama's eyes were wide for a moment until he closed them and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to focus on the best way to kiss back. However Akaashi had already drawn back and wiped his mouth slightly, glancing back at the heterosexual couples who only gazed at them uncomfortably.

"Sorry. I lost myself there." Akaashi said dully and grasped Kageyama's wrist, dragging him out of campus. Kageyama, still lovestruck, stumbled behind him. "Let's go to my house and play volleyball."

Kageyama couldn't think about volleyball at all. He could only think, _W-Wow... That was amazing!_

 

 

**YamaYachi - Flowers**

\- - -

Yachi smiled at her joyful class as they ate her cookies happily. She had decided to share some of her home-made cookies with her class for Valentine's Day. Thinking back to her elementary school days, she smiled to herself. Back in grade school they would decorate boxes and pass around valentines. Usually, Yachi had the best-decorated box and got many compliments from the girls and "whoas" from the boys. She missed those times.

"Yachi, these are so good!" One of her friends gawked after she took a bite of the small cookie. 

Yachi just smiled. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." 

"So, Yachi," Sakura leaned over and gave her a smirk. "Do you have any _boys_ who've given you valentines yet?"

"E-Eh, oh, no..." Yachi said, face flushing red.

"Really? I thought at least one guy from your volleyball team would..." Sakura pondered.

"Ah,  no... They're really just a bunch of dorks." Yachi chuckled.

"Really? Do you like one of them?" Sakura pressed, leaning closer.

"I... I guess there's one," Yachi blushed to herself, Yamaguchi's portrait appearing in her mind. Shaggy hair, slightly taller than most, freckles - all of this added together made Yachi secretly fall head over heels for the boy. Not just for his looks, too, he was caring and sweet and confident to win every match even though he was usually in the sideline. He was Yachi's fantasy prince.

"Who is it?"

"It's uh, you know, Yamaguchi-kun..." Yachi trailed off.

"Really? I was thinking Tsukishima or a third year! But yeah, I guess." Sakura chuckled.

"Yachi-san!" One of the boys called from the door. "Someone wants to speak to you."

"Oh, okay," Yachi stood up and glanced at Sakura, who winked at her and shoved her towards the door. Yachi nervously opened the door and saw the all-too-fimiliar pinch-server with his hands behind his back and his freckled cheeks tinted with blush.

"Hiya, Y-Yachi-san, uh, happy Valentines Day... I got something for you." He took the hidden thing behind his back and held it out to her. It was a boquet of exotic flowers and shockingly they were still in good shape. There was a card attached to the boquet.

"Oh, thanks so much!" Yachi stammered, taking the boquet and card. She looked at the front and blushed a bit more. It was homemade but done so well Yachi at first thought it was bought. "I actually have some homemade cookies in the class... Uh, let me get some for you." She rushed into the class and grabbed two cookies, then rushed back out. She held out the cookies to him. "Here!"

"Oh, you didn't have to, really," Yamaguchi chuckled. 

"No, you deserve them. I was going to give a lot to everyone on the team after school because you've all been doing so well!" Yachi said. "However, I think you've been trying the most. You're serves are so good!"

"You think so...?" Yamaguchi cracked his knuckles as his face heated up. "Well, yea, I do try to practice whenever I can."

"Well, uh..." Yachi trailed off.

"Do you want to have lunch together?" Yamaguchi asked suddenly, causing Yachi to jolt back in alarm.

"Oh, sure! You're not having lunch with Tsukishima...?"

"Ah, no, he got dragged off by a group of girls." Yamaguchi chuckled.

"Okay, so, yeah... I'd definetly like to." Yachi smiled.

"Okay! Well, uh, bye," Yamaguchi said quickly and dashed off.

"Looks like he likes you back," Sakura said from the doorway.

"EH?!"

 

**LevKen - Dates**

\- - - 

Kenma sighed as he rested his head on Lev's. He was on his shoulders, going through a festival for Valentine's Day. Lev had somehow convinced him to go on a "date" with him to a local festival. At first, Kenma didn't even know why. Now that he thought a bit more over it, he was slightly in love with the beanpole. Keyword: slightly.

"Hey, Kenma-san, do you want to get candied apples?" Lev asked hopefully.

"Sure," Kenma replied, playing with Lev's thin gray hair with boredom which made Lev chuckle.

"Okay!" Lev said enthusiastically, quickly walking past the other people. They looked up at Kenma that was relaxing on Lev's shoulders.

A little girl laughed out, "Mommy! That boy looks like a cat hanging on the other boy! You know when Miko-chan sleeps on my head sometimes?"

"Yeah," Her mother agreed, however lead her away from the boys. Kenma flushed and kicked Lev's chest.

"Let me down," he said.

"Eh? Okay." Lev grabbed Kenma by his hips and lifted him over his head, but Kenma fought the urge to shove his foot in his face from being so idiotic. Couldn't he just bend down and Kenma could jump off him? 

"Thanks." Kenma said, grabbing Lev's hand tightly and going to the candied apple tent. Lev stumbled after him and almost fell onto a couple. They arrived at the tent quickly. "I want the caramel one," Kenma said quietly, pointing at the caramel-apple display.

"Okay." Lev looked over to the woman who was waiting for them. "Can we have two caramel-apples?" He asked.

"Of course," The woman replied and dipped two green apples that were placed on a stick in caramel, then handed it to them. "You should let it harden a bit before eating it."

"Thanks!" Lev smiled and took the apples, handing one to Kenma. Kenma walked behind Lev and hid behind him slightly, nibbling on it. Lev began to walk off. "Hey, Kenma, let's go to the benches."

"Okay," Kenma followed Lev at a quick pace to a part of the park the festival was held in, underneath a large sakura tree with a few benches around it. There were already a lot of people there, but there was one spot against the tree. Lev walked over there quickly and leaned against it, but there was no room for Kenma.

"You can sit here," Lev suggested a bit flirtaiously, patting his lap. Kenma sighed and crawled into his lap, sitting down and leaning his back against Lev's chest. He couldn't say the tall idiot wasn't comfortable, to be honest. Lev smiled and leaned his head down to kiss his hair, causing Kenma to flush red and slap him across the face. "Come on, Kenma." He whined.

"There's people around," Kenma muttered with embarrassment.

"That's fine," Lev rolled his eyes and played with Kenma's bleached hair. Kenma didn't fight back this time and let him as he bit into his candied apple.

_I guess it's not too bad._

 

**OiSuga - Chocolate**

**(boyfriend au)**

\- - -

"Suga-chan~" Oikawa sang, plopping down on his couch and next to his gray-haired boyfriend. "I got you some chocolates~" He prestented the enormous heart of chocolates. Sugawara's eyes lit up and he chuckled.

"Thanks so much, Oikawa," Sugawara leaned over and kissed his temple, opening it up and reading the types of chocolate. "Oh? These are European?"

**(ok but who is for european chocolates yes bitch)**

"Yeah. You kept whining about how much you wanted European chocolate, so I decided to get you some." Oikawa nuzzled his face into Sugawara's neck, wrapping one arm around his waist and cuddling him. 

"Oh, I guess I should start whining for a million dollars?" Sugawara teased, causing Oikawa to look at him with a terrified look. "I'm kidding. Just you is already more than enough for me." He twirled his finger around the brown strands of Oikawa's hair.

"Aww, you're so sweet,  _Sugar_ ~" Oikawa emphasized. 

Sugawara only chuckled and grabbed one of the caramel ones. "Do you want to share one?" He asked.

"Yeah," Oikawa rubbed up against him more closely as Sugawara set down the box, gently swatting away his face.

"Be patient," He scolded lightly and Oikawa whined like a little boy. Sugawara grabbed the chocolate and held it in his mouth. Oikawa leaned forward and grabbed the other side. Both of them bit into it, Oikawa taking more and almost devouring Sugawara's lips as well. "Hey, be fair." Sugawara grumbled and flicked his forehead. "Now you don't get anymore."

"Suga-chan, ple-a-se," Oikawa said choppily and clung to him, trying to steal a piece that Sugawara had picked up and brought teasingly slowly to his mouth.

"Nope," Sugawara popped it into his mouth and got tackled by Oikawa and pinned against the arm of the couch.

"Can I have a taste of these then?" Oikawa said seductively, drawing his thumb across Sugawara's lips.

"I guess," Sugawara huffed after hesitation. The brunette smirked and kissed him slowly and passionately, Sugawara kissing back and running his fingers through Oikawa's silky hair. Oikawa hummed slowly and leaned on his boyfriend underneath him, dozing off. "Oi, don't fall asleep on me!" Sugawara pushed him away slightly.

"Sorry~" Oikawa sighed, drowsily kissing his face.

"What do you really want?" Sugawara asked as Oikawa, with embarrassment, buried his face into his chest.

Oikawa hesitated before murmuring. "Sex.."

"Of course you do," Sugawara sighed and grabbed Oikawa, holding him to his chest like a toddler with a large grunt. "You're like a big needy baby."

"Shut up, I'm your big needy baby," Oikawa retorted, leaning his chin on boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah," Sugawara replied and closed the bedroom door behind them.

 

**IkeDai - Movies**

\- - - 

"So you got the popcorn and everything?" Ikejiri asked, scrolling through the movies. It was any other Valentine's Day for them. They both got a lot of valentines from girls, but they didn't really care about romatnic relationships at the time. So they usually hung out at Daichi's house (since his parents would go to a hotel every Valentine's day for obvious reasons) and watch movies all night.

"Mhm," Daichi said cheerfully, walking out of the kitchen with a giant bowl of home-made popcorn with coconut oil coated over it. Ikejiri grinned at the sight of the delicious popcorn as Daichi set it between them, then sat down on the other side of the popcorn bowl. 

"Hey, Daichi, I really like how we do this every Valentine's day," Ikejiri stated before turning on the movie.

"Yeah, me too," Daichi smiled over at Ikejiri with his charming smile and stole the remote from him, turning on the movie.

However, Ikejiri couldn't think of the movies they watched. He could only think that he might actually have feelings for someone. A  _guy_ , at that.

 

**BokuHina - Puppy Love**

**(boyfriend au)**

\- - -

"Bokuto!" Hinata called, waving his arms frantically as he saw the older boy come out of the train with an excited grin on his face. 

"Hey, Hinata!" Bokuto called back and grabbed him tightly, picking him up and eskomo-kissing the ginger. Hinata giggled and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck, actually pressing their lips together. "Happy Valentine's Day, sunshine~"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bokuto-san," Hinata smiled gleefully and Bokuto put him down. "Let's go play volleyball!"

"Of course! Your house is nearby, right?" Bokuto asked and he clutched Hinata's small hand. Hinata swung their arms back and forth as they walked back to his home.

"Yep!" Hinata replied.

They got to Hinata's home quickly and they went inside to eat lunch and talk with Hinata's mother and little sister. Bokuto had also gotten some flowers for his mother. Then they went outside to his backyard where they had a volleyball net. Bokuto taught Hinata more spiking moves, to Hinata's excitement.

Finally it was beginning to grow dark, and both of them were exhausted. Bokuto and Hinata decided to climb Hinata's large tree in his backyard (that was climbable) and they both were leaning against the trunk, sitting on branches. 

"This was literally one of the best days of my life," Hinata said drowsily, beginning to nod off.

"Me too," Bokuto sighed.

"Boys! Get out of that tree! Dinner's ready!" Hinata's mother shouted.

"Okay! Coming!" They both called in a chorus and literally jumped out of the tree.


	27. KageHina - Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit
> 
> Alternate Universe - Boyfriend
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata invites Kageyama for a sleepover, and all is going well until Natsu begs Hinata to show Kageyama their Sailor Moon cosplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i've had this headcanon in my head for a while...
> 
> hinata's little sister natsu is a huge fan of sailor moon and her mom lets her do cosplay and because hinata is so smol (help this boi) he can actually fit into her cosplay clothes because they're actually a bit too big for natsu help (usually he dresses up as sailor venus)
> 
> then i added to it: what if kags is there during their cosplay and of course gets turned on when he sees his boyfriend in a tiny orange skirt and a blouse ?!??!
> 
> enjoy :))))
> 
> ...sooo, i've never watched sailor moon... please spare me
> 
> also have you noticed boyfriend au smuts what?? we have bokuaka, iwaoi and kagehina already...jfc 
> 
> kind of ooc idk

Hinata hummed quietly as he snuggled his head into Kageyama's chest, his arms wrapping themselves around his large boyfriend's waist. Kageyama held his boyfriend close as well as they watched the television. Kageyama's face was quite more then red as he ran his fingers through Hinata's orange locks. 

It was about nine-thirty in the evening on the Friday night. Hinata and Kageyama had just got back from practice and finished taking showers. Natsu was sitting on her knees, coloring in her color book carefully, occasionally looking at the television. Hinata's mom wasn't home yet, for she had a buisnesstrip to Kyoto until Monday.

"You're so cute, Hinata," Kageyama thought aloud, giving a flushed face from Hinata.

"I-I am not cute!" Hinata protested, instantly jerking up from his comfortable positon and swatting Kageyama's head. 

"Yes you are," Kageyama said somewhat threateningly, pressing his cheeks together so his lips were smashed and he gave a peck on his forehead. 

"Nooo, stop it!" Hinata whined, and ended up tackling Kageyama and pinning him against the couch. 

"Onii-san's adorable," Natsu said from the small table in front of the couch. 

"See?" Kageyama grinned victoriously as Hinata looked away with embarrassment. He raised his head from underneath Hinata and laid a kiss on his cheek. Hinata huffed and sat back on the couch upright. Kageyama turned to Natsu. "You think so, Natsu?"

"Yeah! When he's sleeping, when he eats..." 

"Ughhh," Hinata groaned.

"I know right?" Kageyama teasingly agreed.

"Yeah! He really is cute when we do our Sailor Moon dress up." She added with excitement, causing Hinata to jolt up from his slouching position. 

"N-Natsu," Hinata said nervously as Kageyama cocked an eyebrow in interest. "K-Kageyama-san doesn't need to know about that..."

"Aww, come on, Onii-san! Let's show Kageyama our dress up! Pleeaaase!" She begged.

"Yeah, Onii-san," Kageyama said seductively, elbowing him in the side. 

"F-Fine. Wait here, okay Kageyama?" Hinata muttered, then dashed off to Natsu's room with a giggling Natsu.

Kageyama waited for a few minutes before Natsu burst out. She was wearing the Sailor Moon wig and the outfit. Kageyama smiled slightly to himself as she posed and did a peace sign.

Then Hinata walked into the room.

He continuously tugged down at his tiny orange skirt. It was so small you could barely see the bottom of his butt. He wasn't wearing any wig even though his hair didn't match the character's. His shirt was adorable, too, the school-uniform-like blouse just being attractive itself. Hinata's face was completely red and he avoided eye-contact with his boyfriend, but only scowled at the ground.

"Hinata, aren't you going to pose for me?" Kageyama asked, his tongue drawing quickly over his upper and bottom lip with sudden interest. 

"N-No way!" Hinata shouted, his face flushing even more. "T-This is already so embarrassing..."

"Come on, once?" Kageyama pleaded. 

Hinata sighed and stuck his hip out to the side, tilting his head and doing a peace sign as well. He forced on a fake smile and was shaking nervously. 

"Okay, well, Natsu... You should go to sleep." Hinata shooed away his little sister. "Make sure to brush your teeth, okay?"

"Okay, Onii-san! Goodnight!" Natsu ran off and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Come here," Kageyama ordered his boyfriend. Hinata obviously knew what his boyfriend was thinking, and of course he was hoping for the same thing. With a twitchy, uneasy feeling, he quickly trekked to the tall boy and straddled his hips. Kageyama noticed the skirt became even smaller when he had to spread his legs slightly, to his delight. "What do you notice, Hinata?" He asked quietly and his hands rested on the smaller boy's hips.

Hinata could feel the tent in Kageyama's boxers rub slightly against the inside of his thigh. "You're hard," he stated bluntly, but suddenly got more flirtatous. "Do you want me to help you, Kageyama...?" He leaned in and spoke this quietly in his ear as he pressed his growing erection against his tent.

Kageyama let out a heated breath that brushed Hinata's face. "Obviously, dumbass..." 

Hinata's lips gently scraped Kageyama's teasingly. "Don't you think we should wait until Natsu falls asleep?"

"Why, because you're going to be moaning my name so loud the neighborhood can hear?" Kageyama taunted.

"N-No!" Hinata flushed red. "You're going to be yelling my name."

"Oh please," Kageyama huffed before pressing their lips together forcefully, taking Hinata a bit shocked at first. He kissed back however. Once Kageyama's hand slid up the back of Hinata's thigh and underneath the skirt, groping his ass slowly. Hinata panted into Kageyama's mouth, giving the taller boy an advantage to sneak his tongue in. He did, and slowly lapped the insides of Hinata's mouth. 

"Nnngh..." Hinata grunted, his face and crotch becoming even more hot when he felt his butt being touched in such a sexual way.

Kageyama drew away ever so slightly so he could whisper. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata rasped. "Let's go to my room..."

"Okay." Kageyama picked his tiny boyfriend up and held him against his chest like a baby, carrying him to his bed. He set him down and walked off to grab the lube and condom. And of course, he knew where it was in Hinata's bedroom. The large condoms in the bottom drawer of his dresser underneath his clothes, and the lube tucked away safely in the back of his bathroom cabinet. "You have my size condoms?" Kageyama held up the wrapped latex. He smirked as he muttered, "You slut..."

"Shut up," Hinata huffed as Kageyama climbed on top of him and started kissing him more after putting the condom on the nightstand. He drew away momentarily and took off his shirt; he couldn't keep it on anymore; he was already sweating like a pig. Hinata licked his lips at the sight of Kageyama's toned skin and bulging muscles in front of him for him to touch all for himself. 

Kageyama's hands pressed against Hinata's shins and ran their way up his legs, underneath the skirt. Hinata grasped his back in his hands, his grip tightening as Kageyama's right hand began to play with Hinata's cock through his briefs, his face burying in the crook of Hinata's neck, licking and biting ravenously.

"K-Kageyama..." Hinata moaned quietly, trying his best not to wake up his sleeping sister across the hallway. "Mmm...a-ahh..." 

"Already moaning my name?" Kageyama laughed teasingly. 

Hinata panted heavily. Why did it feel so much more... overwhelming? He rested his wrist on his forehead at an attempt to wipe his sweat, but he couldn't even move his wrist anymore. He felt his eyes droop subconciously with pleasure. "Kage...yama..." He repeated. It was the only thing he could focus on at the moment: the boy hanging over him like a vulture, starving with lust, deep blue eyes focused on him and only him.

"F-Fuck..." Kageyama mumbled, half to himself. The submissive way his boyfriend acted never made him feel so tingly down under before. He grasped the skirt and held it up, sliding off his boxers but the skirt remained on. He snatched his pre-cum stained underwear and threw it to the side, noticing his erection was holding up the skirt itself. "Spread your legs."

Hinata opened up his legs as he trembled at the cold air on his erection. Kageyama buried his head in between his boyfriend's legs, noticing there was pre-cum dripping all over his cock. Kageyama licked the coaxed head, causing Hinata to let out a grunt and shudder at the contact.

Kageyama took his shaft into his mouth, sucking at slurping. Hinata panted and groped the sheets tightly, wanting to let out his supressed voice but wasn't able to (unless he wanted Natsu to barge in and see them having sex). 

"Uhh~ Kageyama~" He finally let out his voice, but made sure it was a whispering moan. Kageyama let his cock slide down his throat so his lips were pressed against the base. Hinata closed his legs around his ribcage and squeezed tight, his penis getting more hot inside Kageyama's mouth. "I'm gonna come~"

"Come, then," Kageyama said in a muffled voice, swallowing more pre-cum as he deepthroated Hinata's cock. 

"Uh...ahh... uwaaa~" Hinata let out a groan that probably the whole house could hear as he bucked his hips into Kageyama's throat and came. Kageyama instantly swallowed as it shooted down his throat, some of it dripping from his lips as he drew away, observing his panting boyfriend for a moment. "Y-You actually s-swallowed...?" Hinata asked.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Kageyama questioned as he laid down on top of Hinata, pinning him against the mattress. 

"N-No--mmph!" Hinata was cut off when Kageyama pulled up his blouse and licked his stomach, his face sticking up his blouse and then sucking on his perky nipple, one of his sensitive spots. Already his cock began to stand again, and shake in the air, desperate for friction. He thrashed his hips into Kageyama's, rubbing his exposed cock against Kageyama's wet tent.

"You're already hard again, pervert." Kageyama muttered seductively into his ear, grinding his hips slowly into Hinata's. Hinata also bucked his hips back against his.

"Shut up, you're about to burst too..."

"You're not wrong," Kageyama whispered. He drew away and took off his shorts and boxers, making them completely naked. He threw it besides the bed and reached for the condom, to Hinata's excitement. He put it on and looked over at him. "Keep your voice down or we're both screwed."

"O-Okay..." Hinata spread his legs again, his erection twitching and bobbing quickly. Kageyama squirted the lotion onto his hand. He teasingly circled his anus with his coated finger and then pushed it inside, causing Hinata to jerk and whine with pleasure. Kageyama pushed it deep inside and poked around before adding in a second finger. Now he did sisscoring movements, causing Hinata to start moaning uncontrollably. Kageyama looked at him: saliva pouring from his plump lips, cheeks flushed, and hair greasy with sweat. Kageyama quickly pressed his lips against his to shut him up, tonguing him immediately.

Hinata felt a third finger insert him and sighed into Kageyama's mouth, his hands gripping his muscular back and clawing it with wanting. His eyes suddenly widened and he broke away from his lips, moaning into his ear with sudden delight. 

"Hmm~? Did I find it?" Kageyama questioned, his index finger rubbing against his prostate. 

"K-Kageyama, there..." Hinata choked out. "Hurry up..."

"I want to hear you beg," Kageyama demanded as his fingers slid out of his butthole.

"K-Kageyama, I want you t-to fuck m-me..." Hinata begged, blushing with humiliation as he held his legs open for Kageyama to enter. Some of the lube dripped from his anus.

Kageyama bit his lip and grinned like a dork before grabbing one of his ankles, slowly pushing himself inside. They both grunted, and for once Kageyama was louder. He got about halfway in before he couldn't move anymore. "Hinata, relax... I'm only halfway in and I can't move." 

Hinata didn't reply, he only looked in pain. Kageyama sighed and leaned down to gently kiss his face and chest, causing him to focus on the kisses and not Kageyama pressing deeper inside. He laid back and gave a few more tender kisses on his boyfriend as he widened him up.

"Tell me when to move," he murmured comfortingly, his hands locking with his and holding them against the mattress.

"Start, Kageyama..." Hinata managed to mutter out. 

Kageyama slowly pulled halfway out, feeling Hinata's anus tighten around him instantly. He hesitated for a moment, looking down at his partner before pushing back in. He repeated this at a slow pace for him to adjust. Hinata panted heavily, staring up and locking eyes with Kageyama. He couldn't help but love seeing Kageyama's deep-blue eyes staring back at him when he was getting fucked (and vice-versa). 

"F-Faster..." 

How much is faster?

Kageyama began to thrust rapidly in and out of his boyfriend. Hinata panted suddenly, in pain but definetly not against it, his length twitching in satisfaction. Kageyama let go of one of his hands let go of his right wrist, then grabbed both of his hands and held it above his head. With his other hand, he moved his way to his cock and began to stroke it as he thrusted inside. With the extra pleasure, Hinata wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's hips. 

"More, Kageyama~ ohh, more~" Hinata pleaded. Kageyama let out a deep breath before slamming into him, causing a wail to erupt from Hinata's throat. Kageyama didn't even care if they were being loud at this point as he jerked his dick harder and thrust in at a different angle, aiming for his sweet spot. "Kageyama!"

He hit it.

Kageyama thrust harder against his prostate and tugged on his dick harder. Each time he did this, the pressure of Hinata's walls tight around him would increase. 

"Hinata~ I'm going to come~" Kageyama grunted.

"C-Coming!" Hinata shouted with delight, the semen squirting from the tip and onto the blouse. When he came, the pressure around Kageyama's penis was all too much, but thankfully he pulled out and came the moment he did, letting out a whimper of pleasure. 

"I should wear tiny skirts more often, shouldn't I?" Hinata panted as Kageyama tied up the condom and threw it into the trash nearby, collapsing besides Hinata right after. He sighed and stripped his boyfriend from the Sailor Moon cosplaying clothes, throwing them on the ground and held his naked body against his. 

"Dumbass... Other people are going to get turned on too." Kageyama muttered.

"I guess... Maybe you should start wearing a little skirt. You'd look so hot in it..." Hinata seductively whispered into his ear.

"Are you saying you want to top?" Kageyama asked.

"Maybe I am."

Kageyama blushed and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. "Dumbass, you'll have to seduce me into agreeing to that."

"I will..." Hinata yawned sleepily. "Just not now.. I want to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." Kageyama clutched the blankets and pulled them over their intertwined limbs. "Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight, Kageyama... I love you..." Hinata said, now half-asleep with exhaustion.

"Y-You too..."


	28. IkeDai - I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
> (Some) Poetry
> 
>  
> 
> Ikejiri Hayato remembers Daichi Sawamura, his good middle school friend and is thankful for him to have someone better than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so before I shipped daisuga I actually shipped these two super fucking hard
> 
> like
> 
> SUPER FUCKING HARD
> 
> first time I watched haikyuu like for the first time I shipped it like fucking HARD
> 
> I was like, "HOLY SHIT I SHIP IT"
> 
> and I still do but I'm looking back at all of my first-haikyuu-impressions and I'm going to write ikedai fluff/angst (mostly angst lmao) (and seriously ikejiri is the only other person i ship with daichi....if someone tRIES TO STEAL DAICHI BESIDES SUGA OR IKEJIRI I WILL SLAUGHTER THEM)

I remember you.

I remember you from that one day, the first day of the Inter-High Prelims. And, of course, middle school. I remember how strong you have gotten since our third year of junior high, how taller and muscular and just overall just more powerful.

I remember when you pulled me aside to talk to me before our first match against eachother... 

I remember how painful it was to lose to you, like when we were at the net the one time, and you pushed the ball onto our side...

I remember how pained you looked when we lost for the last time in Junior High. That last game seemed to trouble you the most even though we lost in the first round ever since our first year. Was it because we finally got to the second round, then lost? Was it because of our hard work, but still not being able to suceed? Is it because nobody else cared, they only merely accepted it?

I remember the agony in your eyes as you stood in the corner. When you had the most hope no matter how many times you lost, you still lost, and that must have been horrible, right? None of us had hope anymore; it was only you who managed to hold onto us and keep us moving through the tiring, unnessecary practice: saying it was nessecary, saying that it would help us in the long run. 

It never did, Sawamura.

It never really helped...

But I remember the one day where I woke up, and thought of our last tornamuent of junior high. I woke up that morning and I thought of you, and the confidence shining in your chocolate-brown eyes the night before when we all put our dead-fish like hands into the center of the gym, together, and did a half-hearted cheer.

Besides you, of course.

You were the one who shouted the loudest, who leaned in the farthest, who tried the hardest to not only win the game, but more importantly lift us from the ground on the floor of the Sendai gymasium, or our school's gym. 

You tried so hard, but you never suceeded... 

But you still talked to me as if our middle school years weren't so angsty, so depressing; you acted as if we won every game and you wished you could've played with our pathetic excuse of a team some more. You talked the same way you did back in junior high when we lost our first game as third years, and you looked at the heartbroken first years and you said:

"We'll win the next one."

We never did.

You had everything, Sawamura. You had everything to be a good captain. You had all the motivation and muscle and skill to become such a good player, but you tried to use those abilities on a team that didn't have any of those things.

When I stood there, in front of you, in front of your team three years later... Tall and strong, small and strong, good strategy, good defense and offense... 

You found the people who could do it, right? Who had the right amount of motivation? The right amount of skill? Even though you still had mistakes, everyone had eachother's backs. It was like the opposite of our team, wasn't it? 

I'm happy.

I'm happy that you don't look so secretly disstressed when you're alone...

Then I looked at you, and I grabbed your hands as tight as I clenched my own fists. 

I stared you right in the eyes.

There it was. The shining victory, yet still the sympathy. You saw me commit back there, didn't you? When I dashed across the court and tried so hard. That one last point, where all of us got a fire of your determination and we all darted across the court.

You only looked down on me that time, right? When I fell to the ground to stare up at you... My old friend, my savior, who tried to help me, but you finally gave up on me, right? 

Sorry, Sawamura.

But now, now I wan't you to win for me. Win and win and win. Not just the second game, but the third and the fourth and the playoffs and the semi-finals, and the nationals... Win them all, okay?

"Win for me!"

I yelled that with my eyes sparkling as well, but sparkling with tears. 

And you only grasped my hands back and you said in the most simple yet moving voice: "Yeah."

You knew that I knew that "yeah" meant a lot of things. 

 

I'm standing here at the final match of the Spring Tornamuent nationals. I've already retired despite all of the hope inside me. I really wanted to win for you too, you know? 

It's 27-26, your set point. You won the first two sets, and the other team won the next two sets. This is the last one. 

I see you standing in the corner of the court, and you perfectly recieve one of the attacks. It goes to #9, and his set flies across the net and to #3. #3 spikes it down but gets blocked. #4 slides in and gets it back up, causing another set but to #10. He does a wipe, and it flies all the way to the back of the court. 

A recieve from the opponent, and a set from the setter, to the ace... He spikes it down again on the line, and nobody thought it was in.

27-27. You still got this.

I inhale when you went in for a time out. 

"I said win for me, didn't I?!" I shout from the front of the crowd, staring down at your black hair, tall and muscular form. "You better not let me down, Sawamura! You guys haven't given up, yet, right?! Have you?!"

Your head turns to face me.

There it is... That sparkle of confidence.

"Yeah!" Your team shouts in unison, giving a smile to my face.

They end up winning the nationals, and as #11 blocks the ball onto the floor, their libero slides in to get it, but it rolls off of his hand.

Everyone suddenly yells, and everyone on your team's side leap onto eachother and tackle eachother. 

 

You actually cried again, right?

But it was tears of joy...

I'm sorry I never was able to satisfy you enough to have you make that joyful expression...

I remember you, Sawamura Daichi.

I remember you more then anything else.

I don't want to forget about you.

But you've already forgotten about me, haven't you?


	29. TsukiYama - Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Alternate Universe - Countryside
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yamaguchi and his family get a new neighbor, and quickly does Yamaguchi develop a crush on the couple's son, Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so recently i went to a desert to see the desert wildflowers in southern cali
> 
> they're lit btw
> 
> but we were going back at noon and there were cars already in line miles away 
> 
> they already shut down the parking lots because they were full at 11 am lol
> 
> okay anyway so we had to go through the countryside to get there and i was thinking about shiwatzoria or whatever and how they had horses
> 
> and then i thought of yams
> 
> and im like: shit yams looks like he'd live on a farm tbh
> 
> tHEN A GIANT TSUKIYAMA AU JUMPED ME WHERE YAMAGUCHI LIVES ON A FARM AND TSUKISHIMA IS HIS NEW NEIGHBOR WHAT

"Tadashi-kun, I want you to bring this American pie to the Tsukishima family, and ask them over for dinner tonight. We need to greet our new neighbors nicely." Tadashi's grandmother who he lived with held out the pie, crisp and glimmering in the sunlight that burst through the windows.

"Okay grandma," Tadashi smiled and bowed, taking the pie and turning to them. "When will dinner be?"

"The usual time, dear," she replied. "Thank you, Tadashi-kun." 

"You're welcome." He walked out the door and strolled down the dirt road to the other home. Recently, a new house was built and a new family moved in. Their other neighbors they didn't visit often, although sometimes met up. However, this house was close by so why not invite them for dinner tonight? 

I wonder if they have a pretty girl. Tadashi thought as blush spread over his freckles, his eyes glued on the new home he saw. I've never actually dated anyone before, everything's so isolated in the country... I mean, it'd be nice. Ah, what the hell am I thinking? Don't be weird if there is, though, Tadashi.

He couldn't help but quicken his pace and got to the door quickly. He knocked on the door and waited nervously, for the heat wasn't the only thing making his forehead and back began to sweat. Then the door opened and a giant appeared in the doorway. His head almost went past the doorframe. His head raised to get a look at his face. He had glasses that exaggerated his deep brown eyes, along with light blonde hair. Although, despite his height, he looked young and Tadashi thought he was around his age.

A-A pretty guy?!

"Yes?"

"O-Oh, sorry... I'm from that house down the road," he gestured shakily to their large house and horse stables. "I'm from the Yamaguchi family, and we wanted to welcome you to our neighborhood with this American pie..." He handed the pie to the boy. 

"Oh, thanks," The boy said half-heartedly.

"A-Also!" He straightened his back. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to have dinner with us? My grandma makes really good fresh ramen and curry!"

"When will it be?" The boy asked.

"At 7:00 in the evening," Tadashi replied.

"I'll ask my mom. One moment." He walked away with the pie and asked a woman a question, then came back to the door. "She says we can make it." He began to close the door. "See you there?"

"U-Um!" Tadashi sputtered out to get his attention. 

"What?" The boy asked with irritation, wanting to simply slam the door on him.

"U-Uh, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi..."

"Tsukishima Kei." 

Then the door closed. Not even one 'nice to meet you', just a door closing in front of him.

 

 

That was 4 years ago, when Kei and Tadashi were only 15. Of course, after about 1 year, Tadashi had developed the biggest crush on Kei. Kei was so spontaneous, however, and that discouraged Tadashi greatly. Despite that, Kei still walked with him to get the mail or to help harvest crops, even ride the horses through the trails Tadashi's grandmother had made a long time ago.

Maybe he's just shy? Tadashi thought. Ugh, I don't know.

He was laying in a field of daffodils next to his horse who was grazing on the grass and flowers. He was staring at the sky and the clouds, looking for some type of picture in the sky. He grabbed a flower and held it above his head. One time he saw his sister pick off the petals and say "he loves me" or "he loves me not", and the one you landed on was true.

"What type of rule is that...?" Tadashi thought.

However, he was picking the petals off of the daffodil as he thought the small phrases. 

The last petal fell, and a small whisper came out: "He loves me not."

"You're doing that stupid thing?" A voice asked. Tadashi looked up and stared at him, standing next to his horse in a flannel shirt and tan shorts. He sighed when Tadashi realized tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

Kei hesitated before letting his horse go and walking over to his friend, kneeling down and wiping his tears from his face. "Why are you crying? That thing's an idiotic myth."

"I don't know," Tadashi sobbed, his hands clutching Kei's flannel tightly. He wanted to sob into his chest but he didn't at the same time.

"You're hopeless, Tadashi." Kei sighed and brought Tadashi's face into his chest, as if hugging him. It was the most caring thing Kei had ever done, and it actually shocked Tadashi. He grabbed his cheeks and looked at Tadashi straight in the eyes. "Do you really believe that shit?"

"N-no..."

"Good. Because I do love you." Kei said quietly, his face flushed slightly and hugged him again.

"Really-"

"Shut up, Tadashi. Just...just enjoy it because it's not going to happen again soon." He stated firmly, leaving a tiny kiss on his hair.

Tadashi grasped his shirt and looked up at him, breaking the hug. He stared up at him for a moment before he pressed his lips against Kei's. Kei was shocked at first to see and feel Tadashi do such a brave thing, but he didn't care and gently kissed back.

They broke away after only a few seconds. It was short but it was sweet, as cliche as it sounds. Once they broke away, Kei kneeled down and continued hugging him. Tadashi felt more tears strike the corners of his eyes, causing them to roll down his cheeks. He sobbed into Kei's chest joyfully.

"I love you too, Tsukki," Tadashi murmured gently.


	30. UshiSuga - I Won't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature
> 
> Rape/Non-Con
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Angst
> 
> Alternate Universe - Aged-Up Characters
> 
>  
> 
> Sugawara will never forget the day where he was home alone and got robbed and raped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @ImGrey on AO3
> 
>  
> 
> i recently watched "She and Her Cat" on crunchyroll and i cried the entire time i'm just saying  
> please go watch it it is well-drawn, emotional, relateable, and is only about 30 minutes long (each episode is like 8 minutes).
> 
> please.
> 
> watch.
> 
> it.
> 
> anyway---

 

 

 

Sugawara's eyes widened in alarm as he sprang from the bed, his unconscious form breaking. He panted lightly and wiped his eyes for a moment, trying to pull himself together now that he was in the real world. His eyes shot to the alarm clock, which only read 2:00 AM. Sighing, he sat up and got out of his and Ushijima's bed, glancing over at his sleeping boyfriend on the other side. 

After watching him rest for a moment, he turned away and went to the kitchen. 

_A glass of water will make me relax._

He turned on the lights and poured himself a glass of water, sighing as he held his face in between his hands. Another nightmare, he knew, a replay of something that happened only two months ago.

He remembered it vividly. He remembered what he looked like and the fact that he had forgotten to check if the door was locked, and Ushijima wasn't there to protect him (not like he couldn't protect himself, but just listen further), and how there were three men the size of Ushijima that broke in and robbed him of his things while the main one pinned him down and...

...raped him.

Sugawara felt tears cloud in his eyes and he took a gulp of the water. The time was frightening: they pinned him down after snatching his wallet and robbing them of their valuable things. Against his will, the first tore off his pants as the other held his arms against the ground, the other hand digging down his throat so he couldn't speak, and the third one held his legs down. He tried to kick and scream but it only met with agony. After only a few minutes, he had given up, and let them take his body for pleasure.

Then Ushijima had come through the door, half-drunk from drinking with his teammates (Sugawara decided to just do house chores and not go because the bar they were going to made him uneasy). 

Ushijima had took a moment to realize what was going on and lunged at the men, at first getting the two off so Sugawara could wriggle out of the first man's grasp. He had dashed to the kitchen and got one of the kitchen knives. The other men only had a baseball bat so he attacked the others and finally the first man. He told Sugawara to run to the neighbor's room and call the police as Ushijima fought him off.

Thankfully he called the police and the men were sent to prison. Sugawara and Ushijima got their things back as well. But he will never forget his horrifying experience.

"...Suga?" A familiar voice called out behind him. Snapping back into the present, Sugawara turned around and saw his boyfriend leaning against the counter of the kitchen. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Sugawara nodded wordlessly, pursing his lips. Ushijima locked his arms around Sugawara's form protectively, leaving kisses on his cheek, forehead, nose, lips and hair. "It's okay," he mumbled, obviously reading Sugawara's frightened mind. "I wasn't careful. I didn't lock the door and...ugh, Suga, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sugawara whispered, shifting so he could hug him back and press his cheek into Ushijima's muscular chest, to hear his heartbeat. His smaller hands clutched his pajama shirt, and he sighed. "Just let me..."

"I know," Ushijima said dully, but Sugawara didn't care. He left more kisses in his hair while massaging his shoulders and whispering comforting things into his ear. "Suga, I swear to God, I'm never going to be careless with you ever again. I'll protect you until I die, I promise."

"You never say those things," Suga laughed quietly, to Ushijima's relief. 

"I guess not, but you already know what I'm thinking most of the time," Ushijima mumbled under his breath. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah," Sugawara murmured. "Carry me?"

"Of course," Ushijima responded and picked him up bridal-style, turning off the lights and bringing the glass of water, walking back to the bedroom. He laid the glass on the nightstand and laid him down in their bed, crawling in shortly after. He felt Sugawara snuggle into his chest, so he held his arms snugly around him. "Goodnight, Sugawara."

"Goodnight, Ushijima..."

But despite how many times Ushijima had to comfort him, the memory only got more clear.


	31. KinHina - Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit 
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
> Alternate Universe - Aged-Up Characters (Third Year)
> 
>  
> 
> Karasuno and Seijoh go to a training camp together, and in the bathroom, Hinata can't control his hormones.
> 
> (a bit ooc for hinata but hes grown up so that's my excuse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinhina
> 
>  
> 
> All Maps Videos Images Shopping More  
> Settings Tools
> 
> About 833 results (0.47 seconds) 
> 
> Did you mean: kenhina
> 
>  
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> yep that's what i got when i searched kinhina-
> 
> anyway, this was requested by @kinhina210
> 
> i can't really...imagine these two in a relationship, so i tried my best to make this in character...sorry-
> 
> kindachi is actually older than hinata by like two weeks and me being me cannot handle that so i try man i try

Kindachi never thought he'd experience a situation like this.

Or, maybe, he was shocked he hasn't experienced a situation like this _yet_.

Right now, he sees his rival Hinata Shoyo in the showers, face and cock flushed red, water rolling down his naked body, hand vigorously stroking himself. Kindachi awkwardly stood for a moment before walking inside of the showers and ignoring Hinata jerking off near him. He turned on the shower as if he wasn't there. A series of moans and grunts came from the short though mature boy, and then he stopped for a moment.

"Is someone there...?" He asked in humiliation.

Kindachi couldn't speak for a moment. "...Just me." 

"Oh, Turnip-head..." Hinata's lips curved into a smile. "Hey, I can't come...Can you help me?"

"So blunt," Kindachi muttered under his breath. "How am I going to _help_ you?" He questioned.

"...Um," He turned to Kindachi and made hand gestures: his index finger sticking into his other hand that was shaped as an O. "You know, that."

"Like hell," Kindachi huffed. "What if someone sees?"

"No, everyone's asleep. Turnip-kun, please," Hinata began begging, walking up to him and pressing his naked body against his, grinding his hips against Kindachi's ass. "Please, just once."

"Hell no," Kindachi refused again, but was pinned against the wall by the small man. Kindachi glanced back at him. His face was flushed and his eyes were clouded with lust as he stared up at him. "I really want to come..."

_Just do it, Kindachi. Get it over with._

"Goddammit, fine," Kindachi gave up and Hinata grinned, grinding more roughly against Kindachi's butt. Kindachi flinched awkwardly, feeling Hinata's dick go in between his cheeks. "Just get it over with, okay?"

"Ah...thank you so much," Hinata moaned, pressing his thumbs into Kindachi's nipples to get him hard. Kindachi shuddered in alarm and almost jolted back, but instead gripped the shower faucet and panted. "Do you like your chest touched?"

"Please don't talk to me while we're doing this," Kindachi demanded. "It's embarrassing."

"You're not into talking?" Hinata asked. "Okay, that's fine." Hinata's other hand slid to Kindachi's crotch, grabbing his half-erect penis. He squeezed it and Kindachi let out a restrained moan. Hinata smirked in reply and slid his other hand to his ass, pressing against his entrance, and his first hand began to tug on Kindachi's length.

"Ah, fuck," Kindachi whined, trying his best to ignore he was about to be fucked by a 5'5 teen. Hinata's grin increased, licking his lips as he pressed his middle finger into his entrance, twisting around. "G-Goddammit..."

"You curse a lot," Hinata chuckled. "Are you embarrassed...?"

"No," Kindachi lied. Hinata pushed in his index finger, then began to scissor his anus, spreading it wide. Kindachi jolted when he felt his middle finger press a certain part of his insides and his cock twitched against Hinata's palm, smearing pre-come against his head. Hinata ignored it and pushed in a third finger. He pushed against that spot again and Kindachi bit his lip, thighs trembling as Hinata took a hand away from his dick.

"Spread your legs more, Turnip-kun," Hinata ordered, gently nudging his legs further apart. "I'm gonna start, okay?" Hinata said, covering his cock in his pre-come. 

"J...Just do it already," Kindachi grumbled. "This is still embarrassing."

"You're so boring," Hinata complained. "But I know you're enjoying it, aren't you? You look like you're about to burst right now.. is this your first time bottoming?"

"No," Kindachi breathlessly responded.

"You're lying!" Hinata whined. "Come on, tell me the truth. I won't judge you."

Kindachi hesitated. "...I guess it's a bit  ~~gucci~~  good," He muttered.

"That's what I thought. You're dripping wet, and I'm not talking about the shower," Hinata murmured seductively, standing on the tips of his toes to whisper into his ear. Then he drew his tongue across Kindachi's earlobe lovingly, nudging his dick in between Kindachi's ass. His right hand grabbed it and pushed it against Kindachi's entrance that was dribbling with the shower water. "How do you like it...?"

"I don't know," Kindachi admitted.

"Okay... I'll just find out myself," Hinata pushed his tip inside, feeling Kindachi's insides clench around him immediately. Hinata grunted gently as he pushed slightly deeper and Kindachi moaned as he felt something much larger than his fingers enter his butt slowly. "Damn, you feel incredible already," Hinata grabbed his hips and pushed the rest of his shaft in, sweat rolling down both their bodies. "Tell me when to move, Turnip-kun."

Kindachi nodded and let himself try to relax, but his breathing was still ragged. Hinata spread his legs apart a bit more so Kindachi's feet were much farther than a shoulder-length apart.

A few more minutes passed before Kindachi managed to sputter out, "M-Move..."

Kindachi never thought Hinata's dick would feel so satisfying inside of him. Hinata began to move slowly, his hands squeezing his hips so hard that they left pink finger marks. 

"F-Faster," Kindachi moaned, and Hinata picked up his pace. He thrust gently into him, trying to test out what Kindachi enjoyed. Seeing Kindachi wasn't reacting as well when he went soft, he began to get more agressive and thrust roughly into him. Kindachi tried to grip onto something, but everything was so slippery. He leaned against the tiled wall and reached for Hinata's locks, grasping them tightly in his right fist. Hinata shivered and groaned at the contact, thrusting harder. 

"F-Fuck," Hinata swore. "You're so tight, Turnip-kun...Feels s-so, _ah_ , good... Do you like it?"

"..ve it-- _ngh_ ," Kindachi grunted, "Touch--ugh...front... too..." He said in between gasps and groans.

"So cute," Hinata laughed. Well, it didn't sound like a laugh, instead it was a moan and a laugh at the same time. Kindachi couldn't even hear him because the blood that pounded in his ears and head and heart was so much more loud than Hinata's sexual noises in the background. Kindachi spread his legs unnecessarily far. "Ah, mm...you want it harder?" Hinata guessed from his actions.

Kindachi nodded desperately. His uptight and stubborn attitude instantly faded away from him as Hinata fucked him harder. Kindachi had to restrain his voice at some parts because he knew that, even though everyone else was asleep, people could still wake up.

"G-Gonna...mmmh..." Kindachi warned as his other hand tugged on his red-flushed dick, about to spurt with come.

"M-Me too, T-Turnip-kun... Can I come inside?"

Kindachi nodded, actually not understanding what he was saying. Hinata nodded and released his seed inside of Kindachi, letting out a strained whimper. Kindachi shuddered with pleasure of Hinata's warm fluids filling him up. His hole clenched around Hinata and he unintentionally released his load as well. Hinata pulled out after he had came all the way, overfilling Kindachi's entrance so some of his come spilled down Kindachi's thighs.

"Ha..." Hinata panted, his dick slowly becoming limp again. "T-Thanks, Kindachi-kun... That was so good..."

Kindachi only fell to his knees and also panted heavily, staring up at Hinata. "Y-Yeah..."

"It's good to try things, huh? Maybe we should do it again," Hinata suggested, a lustful smirk on his face.

"M-Maybe..."

"Okay, well, uh," Hinata glanced away awkwardly. "I'm going to go to sleep. Thanks for helping me, uhm, y'know..."

"N-No sweat."

Hinata nodded and, to make it more awkward either purposefully or accidentally, laid a kiss on his damp forehead and tried to walk as fast as possible to his towel and such.

Kindachi let himself process what just happened before getting up and walking back to his shower.

_Time to actually clean myself now._


	32. KageHina - You Wrote "Don't Forget" On Your Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Break-Ups
> 
> Aged-Up Characters
> 
> Songfic ( Listen to song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExFFxVHbzyw )
> 
>  
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Hinata and Kageyama have been living together for 10 months, and engaged, but Hinata realizes it's not going to work out after Yamaguchi and him have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sosoosos lately you all have known im either depressed or having a mental breakdown
> 
> but i dont want to disappoint my readers
> 
> SO HERE HAVE SOME OF MY DEPRESSION :)))))))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> aka angst
> 
> so me being me i saw this song on yt for a vent animator project and im like: kagehina angst 100%
> 
> (iwaoi angst will be next!)
> 
> so here you go a songfic 
> 
> aged up kagehina btw they're engaged 
> 
> edit: im only on the first phrase and im already sobbing-
> 
> and neal = yamaguchi

_You said you were done, but how done?_

Kageyama stormed in one day, into his and Hinata's stinky, poor apartment, his eyebrows furrowed with fury. Hinata looked up from doing the taxes and went to say hello.

"Welcome back, Tobi-"

"Shut up," He growled. "Don't talk to me."

Hinata's eyes suddenly turned to concern. "What's wrong?" He asked, turning to him. 

"I'm _done_ , Shoyo, I'm just fucking done. So don't come near me. I want to be alone."

 

 

_Because you wrote 'don't forget' on your arm while you were drunk._

"What's that?" Hinata asked, noticing a small print on his arm. 

**don't forget**

Kageyama glanced down at his arm and jolted away. "It's nothing. I'm going to our room-"

"No, Kageyama! What the fuck is that?" Hinata shouted, leaping from the couch and snatching his arm. He held it out with a yank that made Kageyama stumble. "What does this mean?" Hinata looked up at him with confusion.

Even though Hinata knew exactly what it meant.

 

 

_I got mad ..._

"Why..." Hinata began to shout, but before he could speak, Kageyama cut him off.

 

 

_At the fact ..._

"Like I said, it's nothing!" Kageyama yelled.

 

 

_That you had to remind yourself at all._

"Why did you have to remind yourself, asshole?!" Hinata cried, and Kageyama snatched him by the collar. "Am I _that_ easy to forget about?!"

Kageyama stared at him, his fist that clutched his shirt trembling with anger but at the same time guilt, his eyes blazing.

"Am I, huh, am I?!" Hinata pushed.

 

 

_I got mad ... when I shouldn't have ..._

"Shut up!"  Kageyama roared, throwing Hinata into the backside of the couch. Hinata let out a whine of pain as he fell to the ground. Kageyama stood for a bit, staring down at him and then turned away without any regret and slammed the door of their room, disappearing behind it.

 

 

 _"It's just that I got so scared that you had already forgot."_ Hinata whispered, then looked up to see a bruise on his arm.

 

 

_But now I'm looking for a time machine._

Tears built up in his eyes and he returned to sit on the couch, staring at the piles of papers in front of him. He was always left to do everything since Kageyama and him bought an apartment together with barely any money. The house was always dark because they (well, _he_ ) couldn't afford the electricity bill, instead Kageyama wasted it on drinks with his friends from college after his low-paying job. Most of the time, as well, Hinata lost his meals, and only sat in the house trying his best to look through his phone or the newspaper to find a job himself while rethinking why he was in this state, and why Kageyama had proposed to him only five months ago.

He wanted to go back.

To the days in highschool, he thought those were the best days of his life. There wasn't any stress, and he got to do what he loved (volleyball) with all of his friends and who he loved the most (Kageyama). They won so many matches but lost so many at the same time. He remembered those little fights he and Kageyama would have but they'd make up so quickly and they'd walk home hand in hand while talking together. They ate lunch together on the roof or near the gym, they'd play volleyball any time they could... They'd never leave eachother's side.

They were inseparable. 

And Hinata really wanted to go back.

 

 

 

_But Neal said I don't need him._

Later that day, Hinata finished the taxes they barely managed to pay, and he was kicked out of the house by Kageyama after he came back out. Hinata just nodded when he said to leave, not wanting to make the situation worse, and walked out of the shitty apartment.

He got onto his bike (from highschool, because he couldn't afford anything else, and it still was his size). Every time he touched the handlebars it reminded him of those days.

He swallowed back more tears and biked to the wealthy part of Tokyo, to where his best friend Yamaguchi lived. 

When he arrived at the door, his wife was the one who opened up and instantly let him in, seeing his hair greasy and his eyes puffy and red, his clothes torn like usual and his shoes falling apart. 

"Tadashi, Hinata-kun's here."

Yamaguchi was home, for it was late at night so everyone had returned from work already. Yamaguchi stared.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked, taking him into an instant hug as his wife sorrowfully watched.

"K-Kageyama," Hinata managed to whisper. "I don't know..."

"You need to let go, Hinata."

 

 

_I wanna believe that._

"But I love him so much," Hinata hiccuped. 

"Okay, let's bring this to the patio," Yamaguchi said, letting go of him. He glanced at his wife to get Hinata some tissues and a fresh pair of clothes, which she was obliged to do, leaving the half-cooked dinner aside to finish shortly. Yamaguchi lead Hinata to their patio, sitting down on the chairs.

 

 

_That I don't need him-_

"What happened?" Yamaguchi asked.

"He came in after work and just...I don't know, said he wants to be alone... And I noticed something on his arm, it was something to remind him not to forget..." Hinata whispered.

"Forget what?"

"You know..."

"Oh, right." Yamaguchi sighed. "Continue."

"And I confronted him about it, but he grabbed me and he threw me into the couch and it bruised my arm. Then he kicked me out, so I came here..." Hinata inhaled slowly, holding back his tears.

 

 

_And I know that Neal said I don't need him,_

"Look, Hinata. I know he proposed to you and all, but if he has to remind himself not to forget about that, you need to let him go. You're the one doing all the work now, right? Doing taxes, bills, trying to get food on the table and trying to find a job, while what, Kageyama's out drinking?" Yamaguchi asked.

Hinata shamefully nodded. 

"B-But, I love him so much... And I never -"

"Hinata. He doesn't love you."

His wife arrived with the tissues and new change of clothes. "Here you are, Hinata-kun. You can change into them after."

Hinata only nodded.

"Are you sure? I think he was just mad at me -" He turned back to Yamaguchi.

"No, Hinata. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but if he was to remind himself, and he's abandoning quality time with you for drinking with others, he doesn't love you. You have so much potential, Hinata, to be a wealthy man and not to waste your life with Kageyama. I know things were different back then, but you have to face it: he's only using you now."

Hinata's lip quivered, and Yamaguchi felt a pain of guilt.

 

 

_But I don't believe him._

"I want to believe you, so I'll do it..." Hinata said quietly after hesitation.

"I'm really, really sorry though, Hinata... I know it's been so hard for you, and you had no support from him. You can stay here until you get a job and can pay for your own home. Just know that all of us are still here for you."

Hinata shakily nodded, blowing his nose multiple times as more tears streamed down his pale but reddened cheeks.

"I'll go prepare the guest bed," Yamaguchi's wife said and scurried off. Yamaguchi nodded in thanks and ruffled Hinata's hair. 

"Go take a shower and dress into those clothes."

 

 

_But I can't wait till I see your face_

Hinata was back in college now, a year later. Hinata broke it off with Kageyama and left him to do all of the things by himself instead of drinking so he could stay at Yamaguchi's until he got back into college, still being twenty-six.

He shared a dorm with a quiet, younger man who usually was antisocial and was doing programming. They had grown to be good friends, to Hinata's joy. He had made many other friends as well from the volleyball team where he tried out and got to be a regular once he got back into playing.

One day, he was going to his job on the street (he worked at a fancy restaurant nearby). As he passed, he saw someone leaning against the side of the building, his ruffled black fringe hanging over his closed eyelids. He had a baseball cap as a place to give money, where there were only a few dollars and stray coins.

 

 

_And my brain thinks that it's looking at a stranger._

Not knowing who it was, he grabbed some loose change from his wallet and poked his forehead. "Hiya," he said happily.

 

 

_I can't wait... Till I see your face..._

The man looked up and straight into his face. Instantly, Hinata knew this was Kageyama. It was in his dark blue eyes, not full of anger anymore, now guilt and pain and desperation.

 

 

_And my brain feels nothing._

To Hinata's surprise, he didn't flinch back. He looked at Kageyama like anyone else, already forgetting their entire history together. Hinata swallowed quietly, though, becoming nervous. 

"Shoyo," Kageyama mumbled in a hoarse voice.

"Hm?" 

"I'm sorry..." 

 

 

_I feel nothing._

He only halted, and dropped a few mere coins in the hat, not replying, and walked to his job.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sobbing so hard right now i am DYING  
> i seriously just started writing the first phrase and i was already crying
> 
> ok no i have tissues right here but 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED I AM NEVER WRITING KAGEHINA ANGST AGAIN I CAN'T HANDLE THAT
> 
> NOPE
> 
> NOPE
> 
> GOODBYE
> 
> DON'T WRITE OTP ANGST KIDS 
> 
> ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE ALREADY PRETTY FUCKING DEPRESSED IT DOES NOT HELP
> 
> i want icecream-


	33. IwaOi - You Could Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon
> 
> Alternate Universe - College/University 
> 
> Songfic ( Listen to song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVoWLFLuxso )
> 
>  
> 
> Iwaizumi thinks about his memories with Oikawa now that they live so far away from eachother.


	34. LevKageKuro - Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit 
> 
> Threesome
> 
> Alternate Universe - Neko
> 
> Alternate Universe - Aged Up Characters
> 
>  
> 
> Kageyama comes back from work to find out his stray cat and cat have became two neko men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( listen to (somewhat) prompt song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pt5dtO1w4SI )
> 
>  
> 
> i would like to announce
> 
> our first threesome!!!
> 
> and i couldnt find any pictures so i just used a neko kuroo lmao
> 
> I HOPE THIS PAYS UP FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SOBBED BACK THERE W/ ME~? *beckons to angst shots*
> 
> (im not sorry tho)
> 
> i have no idea how to write this...but this was requested by @Passing_Note -
> 
> and, sadly, i will never think of my two male cats the same way :) *chugs bleach* sorry if i fuck up this is so weird to right (not a bad weird... i mean it by difficult...so characters might be a bit ooc)
> 
> you can listen to the song if you want while reading~
> 
> also i have no idea how cat heats work because all of my cats i've had have been spayed which means they can't breed
> 
> but kuroo is in his cat horniness rn
> 
> and so is lev
> 
> because atm it is spring where i live (and in japan~)
> 
> andand kags is 21 (so is lev) and kuroo is 23

_How could this ever happen...?!_

Today was supposed to be like any other normal day. That's what it started out as. Kageyama had fed his cat breakfast and the stray cat that would visit his door breakfast (the two still keep hissing at one another) and Kageyama headed off to work.

But when he came back, it seemed completely different...

Kageyama stared ahead at his cat, Kuroo, that was left curled up on the couch that morning, but now there was an actual neko (yes, the human with cat ears, tail, eyes, and whiskers), a red collar jingling from his neck and dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, now sprawled out on the couch. His feet hung off of the couch because he was so incredibly tall (taller than Kageyama, in fact) and could no longer fit the couch.

Kageyama bit his nail nervously.

_He is kind of hot though..._

Kageyama approached his food bowl as if he was still a cat and filled it with cat chunks (my cat food literally smells like goldfish (the snack)...I want to eat it so bad-) and set it down. This got Kuroo's attention and he leaped from his seat, staring ahead.

"Tobio-kun~" He purred happily at the sight of his food filled, walking up to Kageyama and rubbing his head against Kageyama's. Kageyama flushed red from embarrassment. Awkwardly, he extended his hand to caress Kuroo's bed hair.

Kuroo's purring increased and he rubbed his cheek against Kageyama once more before going to eat his food.

Kageyama sighed and went to get some more chunks to feed the stray that would come to his house around now.

And when he did see the stray, he was even more surprised.

To his luck (note the sarcasm), there was the other cat that he named Lev, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands flat on the concrete. He also was a neko now, enormous gray cat ears and a long, thin tail coming from his human body. And he was, like Kuroo, taller than a beanpole. His tail stuck straight up over his head with excitement and greeting. Kageyama sighed and opened the door to let him in, which he stood up and purred, nuzzling Kageyama's nose. "Hiya, Kageyama!"

Again, Kageyama's face flushed and he ruffled Lev in between the ears. His hair was surprisingly soft, like his fur, and for a moment the fact that these two cats were neko weren't present in Kaegyama's mind. Lev grinned ear-to-ear, his head bowed and rubbing against Kageyama's palm.

Suddenly, a pair of long and muscular arms snaked around Kageyama's waist and he was yanked back. Kageyama's eyes flicked back to Kuroo, who's tail was swaying menacingly, his eyes focusing on Lev.

"Why are you here, stray?" Kuroo hissed, tugging Kageyama's back against his chest. Kageyama awkwardly stood, not knowing what to do. "Kageyama's mine."

"I'm pretty sure I'm your owner-" Kageyama corrected, but was cut off by Lev.

"But he feeds me too, so he's also mine," Lev hissed back, grabbing Kageyama by the shoulders and attempting to pull him forward. In a matter of seconds, Kageyama was being pulled apart between two the two nekos by his hair, shoulders, arms, even legs.

"Both of you, cut it out!" Kageyama spat, yanking away from their hands. "I own both of you, so why can't you just make up?"

A low yowl came from Kuroo's throat and he latched himself onto Kageyama again, eyeing Lev.

Then he let go and looked over at Lev, now curiously, as he approached him and they exchanged a few whispers, looking at Kageyama. They came to an unknown agreement and Lev walked over, picking Kageyama up in his arms which made Kageyama grunt in alarm. "W-What are you doing!?"

Shit, wait...

He was brought to his bedroom and instantly he knew what was happening. He struggled to get out of Lev's grasp but it was hopeless.

Kuroo opened the door to the bedroom and closed it shut, locking the door behind him. Lev flopped Kageyama onto the bed and grabbed him by the arms, hauling him into his lap. His breathing now came in pants as he tilted Kageyama's face to his.

"W-What-" Kageyama managed to sputter out before Lev pushed his lips into his. Kageyama's eyes widened in alarm and he fought to break away, but felt himself go weak when a set of new hands unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants, the fingers teasingly touching the inside of his thighs and playing with the waistband of his briefs.

After a few more minutes of putting up a fight with trying to escape Lev's mouth and Kuroo's hands, he gave up and hoped that he wouldn't regret this choice. Lev took off Kageyama's shirt and nuzzled his face into Kageyama's neck, sucking and licking. Kageyama twitched and groaned in alarm, also feeling the sensation of Kuroo's hand palming him through his uncomfortably tight underwear and caressing his thigh.

He let out a sudden gasp when Lev's fingers left his waist and moved up to his chest, toying with his pink nubs and that made Kageyama go crazy. In addition to that, Kuroo had pulled down the waistband of his briefs so his cock popped out, red and already leaking with precome. He shuddered at the cold air on his cock, but it quickly returned when Kuroo's hand clutched it and began to pump it up and down.

Kuroo leaned forward to kiss Kageyama, and Kageyama let him. Their lips moved sloppily but neither of them cared, only dove deeper by using their tongues. They swirled together and Kuroo gave a few rough pulls on Kageyama's cock when he bit his bottom lip, tugging it gently. Kageyama's reaction was to gasp in his mouth and let his tongue explore the back, grazing over his molars and above his front row of teeth.

Kuroo broke away and left kisses down his stomach, Lev now leaving teasing kisses on his cheek and neck, searching for a sweet spot. He tilted Kageyama's head toward him to get a good look. Kageyama's face was flushed a deep scarlet, sweat dripping down his face and drool from his mouth. Lev smirked and dipped his head onto his neck, giving a small nip in the dip of his throat. Kageyama shuddered when he stroked his slender finger across it, so Lev knew he was sensitive there.

Kuroo was now sliding Kageyama's boxers off of his legs after teasingly sucking his cock through the fabric. He gave a few loving licks across Kageyama's foreskin, making him moan out desperately for more. By this state, Kageyama was in a trance, his brain a large blur. He didn't care what was happening at the moment because _fuck_ , it felt too good to care about.

"Kageyama, are you feeling good?" Kuroo asked as he reached for the lubricant in his nightstand drawer, coating his fingers in it.

Kageyama turned to Kuroo, who was grinning at him with a hot (temperature-wise) face, a seductive grin plastered onto his lips that had pre-come dribbling from him. He felt Lev bite down at his neck and he cried out, "Yes~ _so good_ ~" as his dick throbbed wantingly.

"Well, we're only getting started. Aren't we, Lev?" Kuroo purred in a low tone, coating his fingers in the lube.

"Of course," Lev huskily agreed, his breath hot against Kageyama's ear. He gently began to chew on his earlobe, his long tongue rolling over it slowly. Kageyama gasped.

"W-Wait, stop-" Kageyama's eyes widened as Kuroo raised his hips and teasingly pushed his finger against his entrance. Kageyama shivered, his hands digging into the sheets and gripping them tightly. Kuroo's middle finger began to push in and Kageyama instantly clenched around him, moaning quietly as Lev positioned him on his hands and knees, unbuttoning his ripped jeans and pulling down his boxers, his shaft twitching for attention.

Kageyama got the idea as Lev held out his cock and said lowly, "Suck."

He was obliged to tenderly close his lips around his tip, sucking and tugging on it which caused Lev to groan and moan gently. With the pleasure of sucking his dick, Kageyama didn't even notice Kuroo had two more digits pumping in and out of his anus, but he kept sighing around Lev's cock and that made Lev flinch in delight.

"'S good, Kageyama - " Lev choked, his hips bucking uncontrollably into Kageyama's mouth after a few minutes of trying to contain himself.

Then Kuroo's fingers slid out from his entrance and were met with something else. Kageyama didn't even hear the rip of the condom wrapper and putting it on Kuroo's shaft, but it was already in him, pushing in impatiently fast. Kageyama hummed against Lev, his hands gripping the sheets as he moved his ass back against Kuroo's groin, his back arched, and his head tilted up to suck harder on Lev's dick.

Kuroo got the message and began to move, his hands grasping Kageyama's hips so hard they made red marks. Lev arched over him, his hands digging into Kageyama's messy midnight hair.

"Haaa, haaa- haarder, Kuroo~" Kageyama begged, spreading his legs further apart in front of Kuroo and gently nibbling on Lev's erection.

"So slutty," Kuroo teased as he spread his ass apart and slammed into him and by this time Lev's dick was all the way down Kageyama's throat so his tongue extended to lick his sack.

"F-Fuck, Kuroo, I can't really hold it in much longer," Lev moaned.

"Hold on longer, pussy," Kuroo hissed at the taller but younger male and repeatedly thrust into Kageyama's red, aching anus. Kageyama felt so weak he couldn't hold himself up and his forearms began shaking at Kuroo's rough pace (but he loved it more than anything).

"C-Close," Kageyama said in a muffled voice, his breath ragged and uneven. "Ah, fuck - fuck me rougher -"

"How rough, Tobio?" Kuroo leaned over and whispered in his ear with dominance.

"'Til I can't walk - Fuck, please - Kuroo~!" Kageyama pleaded.

Kuroo's smirk increased and he thrust painfully into Kageyama, clearly pleasing him as the blue-eyed man cried out around Lev's cock as it shot down his throat in a thrusting manner. "I'm - I'm so close ~" Kageyama moaned.

"Me - haaa - too," Kuroo mumbled, sweat pouring from his muscular body. "Let's all come together, shall we?"

Lev nodded, about to release right then and there. "C-Coming~!" Lev wailed as the semen poured down Kageyama's throat (and he desperately swallowed) and Kageyama spilled all over the bed, Kuroo coming inside of the condom and then pulling out.

All three of them were exhausted as Kuroo tied the condom and threw it carelessly into the trash by the door as Lev and Kageyama collapsed on the come-stained bed. Kuroo flopped down on Kageyama's chest and yawned with exhaustion.

 _Did I seriously just get fucked at the same time by two neko guys...?_ Kageyama thought to himself, half asleep, but really not caring at this point and drifted off to sleep.

Lev and Kuroo were still awake and Kuroo looked over to him.

"It's a wonderful cat's life, right?" He asked with a smug grin.

"Yeah..." Lev panted in reply, and they fell asleep shortly after Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized what the song was actually about (besides just a cat's life) and fuck my life it does not match the story at all
> 
> but idfc this took FOREVER.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed~


	35. KageHina - 音楽 (Music)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's a freak. Kageyama used to think that too, but now his perspective changed.
> 
>  
> 
> Highschool AU
> 
> Musician! Hinata x Kageyama
> 
> Twisted up the school a bit ;)
> 
> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU WANT SOME AUDIO WITH HINATA'S PERFORMANCE, LISTEN TO THIS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dpd-j1Bc3qE

mu·sic

ˈmyo͞ozik/

 _noun_  
vocal or instrumental sounds (or both) combined in such a way as to produce beauty of form, harmony, and expression of emotion.

_"he expressed himself through music"_

 

 

 

"Hinata's doing a piano act?"

"I didn't know he played piano."

"He probably sucks."

Kageyama stood near the side of his small group of friends, noticing how they said his name with a bit of disgust hinted at his voice. Oikawa Tooru, the man who owns the school, spreading the rumors about Hinata Shoyo, the boy nobody likes.

Nobody.

Kageyama never figured out why nobody likes Hinata. Maybe it was because he wore old clothes with orange hair, or he was too jumpy and hyper when people decided to become an acquantiance, or he "wasn't a good friend", but Kageyama has watched him from the sidelines his entire childhood. 

It started out in kindergarten. Kageyama spent that year alone, but he remembered when Hinata was ignored and sometimes bullied by the boys and passed rumors about by the girls. Later on, through primary school, kids came up with a game where whoever touched him would be infected by his touch (a replica of the famous American books _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ 's cheese touch) and it would be passed on.

Kageyama played part in that game.

Then, middle school came along, and Hinata continued to middle school. None of the clubs wanted him, not even the volleyball team (where he did have the right reflexes for the sport). He always was alone on his phone during recess, earbuds nestled in his ears and his eyes glazed over. 

Kids teased him about having an old phone, or being scrawny. Things began to worsen: worse rumors (to being a rapist or a man-whore), being thrown into lockers, bloody noses. Despite the teacher's lectures and scoldings to the young teenagers only a few stopped the teasing. He had to go into the staff longue for lunch and eat with the staff because food would be thrown at the back of his head or he would be tripped as he walked by.

Now, in their first year of highschool, Kageyama stood in his circle of "friends", his brain absorbing the rumors. 

"I don't believe Hinata's parents died anyway," Kindachi spoke. "He's probably lying."

"Yeah," Kunimi agreed. 

"He asked me to sit with him," a new boy, Hiro, grumbled, "and I didn't want to be because I wanted to sit with some friends. He told me to ditch the table to sit with him. He's so selfish."

Kageyama bit his lip.

Oikawa's head turned to Kageyama. "Whats up with you?"

"He probably was desperate," Kageyama mumbled. "Since he hasn't had anyone to sit with."

"Yeah, but," Hiro continued, "he's so clingy, and he never wants to sit with anyone else besides me because I stood up for him that one time when he was being bullied. He understands I definetly don't want to be his friend, right?" 

"He...doesn't know how to make friends, nor deal with them, because he hasn't had any," Kageyama pointed out. "You shouldn't be too harsh."

"Who knew Tobio-chan was so soft for weirdos," Oikawa scoffed. 

"I'm just pointing it out," Kageyama retorted, giving him a glare. "Are you guys going to watch that act?"

"Of course. He's going to screw up, I'm jinxing it, and everyone's gonna laugh. I'll make sure to keep my phone out and post it," Oikawa whispered, leaning into the circle.

Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed with anger. "He has to be good at _something_ , Oikawa-san. I don't think he'll mess up."

"Okay, fine, he'll pee himself right in the act like he did in middle school while giving that presentation," Kindachi laughed, along with the rest of the group (besides Kageyama).

The bell gave an obnoxious ring, dismissing the students from lunch.

"Hey, Kageyama-san," a voice said from behind him once his entire group left.

He turned around and saw Yachi Hitoka, her lips pursed nervously. "I feel sorry for him too," she said quietly, her face serious.

Kageyama only nodded and began to walk to his class, his fringe hiding his forehead and the tips of his eyes slightly. His hands were nestled in his pockets, becoming sweaty from the crowded warmth. He looked up once he heard a grunt and saw the Hinata Shoyo leaning against the wall, curved over and holding his stomach. A few boys were leaving him behind as Kageyama stood for a moment, the corners of his eyes studying the teenagers going to their classes.

Hinata looked up at him, tears welled up in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. There was the dirt of a boy's shoe on his white button-up, and his jacket was on the floor next to him. Blood dripped from his nose and down to his lip.

As Kageyama observed all of this about him, his expression seemed to go blank. This caused Hinata to become angry and growl.

"Aren't you going to go to class?" He hissed.

Kageyama jolted back into reality. "Right," he reminded himself verbally, but stayed in his spot. A few seconds later he passed Hinata and went to the door to his classroom, getting a mild scold for being late.

Part of Kageyama wished he would help Hinata, but the other part of him told him to move on (metaphorically and pyshically). 

 

 

Finally, the night began. The talent show. 

Kageyama sat in a crowd filled with many different people. There were girls murmuring quietly to eachother about some of the boys' acts, and guys talking obnoxiously to eachother and screaming louder than anyone else when their friends came onto stage. 

Right in the middle sat Kageyama, surrounded with these people. Next to him was Yachi, who he ran into on the way to the gymasium and thought it'd be better to sit with someone he knew than nobody he knew. On his left was another girl who was giggling with her boyfriend.

"Which act is Hinata's?" He asked Yachi.

"It's the..." She hesitated for a moment, trying to remember, "...10th act. Yeah. It's a piano cover of the American song "To Build a Home"."

"Never heard of it," Kageyama remarked.

"Neither have I, but it sounds good," Yachi observed as she tucked her hands into her lap with a sigh.

After going through some interesting acts, Hinata's act finally came.

"10th act, Hinata Shoyo's "To Build a Home"," The announcer said dully as she spoke into the mircophone behind the stage. 

Then, the curtains of the stage rolled to either side. There was a midnight-black grand piano sitting in the middle of the stage, shining in the dim lighting of the room with a classy rose laying on it. Then there was a seat in front of the keys, shiny black leather with golden studs in the legs. The school piano, Kageyama instantly recongized it. 

Kageyama's eyebrow perked in confusion, because there was nobody on stage until a few seconds in. Hinata walked in, dressed head-to-toe in a tuxedo. There were a few stitches in it and a tear at the bottom. His shoes were his normal school shoes, but even those were coming apart at the seams. He had a pair of glasses on (probably to see the notes for the piano better) and a bandage on his nose. There was a small mircophone on his head and in front of his mouth. He nervously looked at the crowd, waiting for an applause like every other act was given before they did the act as his hand clenched tightly on the torn papers in his hand.

There was absolutely no applause, but tension.

Hinata realized this and walked to the seat in front of the grand piano. He sat down and neatly shuffled his papers, placing them in front of him. While he was doing so, someone made a scream to distract him (which worked) and Hinata jolted in alarm with a clearly audible squeak, looking in the direction of the stage. Everyone laughed at his reaction, but was quieted down by the staff.

Hinata bit his lip, turning back to the piano. His hands rested on the perfectly white keys, a slow sigh escaping his bruised lips.

Now, everyone waited in anticipation.

**(play video now)**

The playing of the keys began to start. It was slow, and it was deep and darkening. Especially sad and depressing. After 25 seconds of playing the keys, a lazy inhale made Hinata's small chest rise and his voice began to sing.

" _There is a house built out of stone_ ," Hinata sang. His voice was deeper than most had thought, and had a dragging, dead tone to it. Some people began to whisper to eachother that they heard of this song, or it's one of their favorites. Kageyama only sat and listened, his eyes fixtated on the ginger-haired boy. " _Wooden floors and walls and windowsills_ ," he described.

" _Tables and chairs worn by all the dust_..." He continued, his hands positioning shakily after he finished the phrase. "This is a place where I don't feel alone; this is a place where I feel at home." His voice grew with more empathisim on the words _this_ , trying to tell them that _this_ is _this_ , and _this is_ \- God, Kageyama didn't know why. His mind was too struck with awe to fuction right.

The simple piano music began to occur once more. Yachi glanced to Kageyama, only to see him awe-struck at his talent.

"His voice is beautiful," she commented, leaning her head over to his ear so she could whisper.

"Yeah..."

The piano music began to intensifiy as the keys became more complicated. Hinata glanced up at the old pieces of paper he had handwritten the notes on, his finger moving to a black key and tapping it repeatedly, giving a nice tone to the music. He nodded in thinking as his hands moved to different keys and tapped them over and over. Teeth dug into his lip with concern each time, however, and his iris was trembling to flick to the crowd and see their expressions.

 _"And I,"_ He continued, giving a long note on the _I,_ " _built a home for you, for me_." His voice dragged on on the words _home_ and _you_ and  _me_ , his fingers continuing the same pattern but this time more rapid. 

" _Until it disappeared from me_ ," He shouted (in a singing way), emotion screaming in his voice. " _From you~_ "

Kageyama took a glance to Yachi to check in on her. Her teeth gritted and tears were built up in her eyes.

" _And now it's time to leave_ ," he roared, his voice softening so it could get into a higher tone. He tilted his head up in emphasism, his mouth opening wider to get the words out louder even though he had a high-tech mircophone attached to his head, " _and turn to dust_." Now, his voice was soft and gentle, in the downcast type of gentle.

" _And out in the garden where we planted the seeds_..." His voice was normal again, but still singing.

By this time, the crowd was amazed, but too much to move. They didn't boo or roar insults, nor even chuck the tomatoes some had bought earlier that day at him. Kageyama was surprised as well, but more at the crowd's reaction. 

"... _There is a tree that is old as me_ ," And by now, Hinata's voice was completely normal as if the song started all over again. "Branches were sewn by the color of green. " _Ground had arose and passed it's knees_..."

 _By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_ ," Hinata explained, his entire body shaking in fear of the audience and it's silence, " _I climbed the tree to see the world_..."

There were a few murmurs about how he was trembling and some joked about him maybe peeing himself. Kageyama ignored them and kept listening with this sudden interest and admiration for the boy. 

"... _When the gusts came around to blow me down, I held as tightly as you held onto me. I held as tightly as you held onto me_."

His fingers moved rapidly across the keys, bringing  music to the entire room that began to give a small applause.

" _And I built a home for you, for me,_ " he repeated with a heartfilled shout. " _Until it disappeared from me, ohhh, from you~ And now, it's time to lea~ave~_ ," he cried, singing the _leave_ perfectly.

" _And turn to dust_."

A few more presses of his fingers on the keys, and tears were rolling down his cheeks. People noticed, and there was a murmur, then a laughter, then a shout of, "He's crying! He's crying!" then a ripple of booing and tomatoes thrown in his direction. 

Hinata panicked and finished as the curtains closed shut, and they had to call a break so they could clean up. Chaos broke out in the audience. Some people tried to clap like civilized citizens, others were monkeying around and throwing more tomaotes as the teachers attempted to calm them.

Kageyama got up from his seat in a hurry and Yachi looked up at him with concern. "What's wrong?" She questioned in a rushed voice.

"I'm going to look for him," Kageyama replied and dashed into the crowd, then outside. He saw Hinata rushing out onto the street. Kageyama bolted after him, the wind making his eyes teary as he raced against it. 

"Hey! Stop there!" Kageyama yelled, and Hinata stopped, but didn't turn around. Kageyama darted to him and almost ran into him, but stopped himself. "Turn around."

Hinata slowly turned around, entire body trembling vigorously, thinking he was a bully. But his eyes softened ever so slightly when he looked up at Kageyama, to his relief. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped from his chin as he wiped his nose with his fist. His eyes were red and swollen, his glasses clouded and his lips shivering. 

"What do you want...?" He mustered to say, backing up slowly with caution.

"I..."

Kageyama stood for a moment. Why did he follow him again? Kageyama never found an answer to that question.

"I want you to stop..." Kageyama confessed awkwardly.

"Stop what? Piano?"

"No, no, uhm..." Kageyama trailed off, "...just... I don't know, stop being...lonely?"

"Idiot, you can't just tell someone to stop being lonely," Hinata grumbled, his arms folding after he rubbed his tuxedo sleeve over his glasses. "But I understand. You want me to stop being lonely, but you don't want to be my friend either?"

"No, no, uh-"

"So you do want to be my friend or..." 

"No-"

"No?"

"I- I mean, yes, but -"

"Is it a yes or a no?" Hinata sighed. "I mean, it's fine if you don't want to be my friend. I'm used to that, seriously."

"What was your song about...? Why did you choose that..." Kageyama asked urgently.

"It's about my parent's house in the country. I used to live with them, but there was a forest fire and it burned down the house and my parents when I was really young, and I still remember it. My godparents took me in, and I started going to kindergarten here," Hinata explained, his teeth gritting. "My godparents are poor, you know that, so they couldn't pay up for the clothes I had to wear everyday to primary school or really anything. I know I live a shitty life, okay? Nobody wants a friend who lives a shitty life."

"I guess," Kageyama muttered. "But I don't care. You need someone."

"I think I can manage by myself..."

"Look, you're not alive if you don't have friends -"

"So you're saying I'm not alive?"

"No, _ugh_! That's not what I meant, dumbass! I meant you need a friend, because it's just something people need in their lives!" Kageyama shouted.

"And.."

"And I want to be your friend." Kageyama sighed.

"It's just because of my talent, right?" Hinata asked dully. "Or you're just doing it because you'll think you regret it, but you don't _really_ want to be my friend? Oh, oh, or maybe... maybe you're trying to take my personal feelings and spread them across the entire school. I know who you hang out with. You hang out with _Oikawa_. You're his spy, right?"

"No!" Kageyama growled. "You're so despserate for someone, right? Why are you declining me now?!"

Hinata hesitated and a few more tears dripped down his cheeks. "I haven't had anyone for my entire life," he whispered. "You need to understand that..."

"I do understand that, and if I were you I'd accept this offer -"

"Look, no, you don't. You need to understand that everyone in my life right now isn't helping. Sure, the staff are nice, but they aren't my friends. I can't afford a therapist or anything, and even if I could I'd turn it down. You need to understand that I've had 'friends' before, but they were only there to spread my personal things around the school." By now, Hinata was sobbing. "I cant trust anyone now, okay? I can't. If I do, I'll let myself down again, because it's my fault for trusting someone who obviously wasn't a real friend."

"Hinata -"

"I thought maybe if I showed everyone my talent, I'd look worthy to them, but I lost it at the end and I ruined myself again, okay? You don't understand how heartbreaking that was-"

"Hinata!" Kageyama cut him off, and Hinata shrank back with larger droplets of water hanging in his eyes, more fright lingering. Kageyama noticed this and stepped back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.. Look, you don't have to tell me a bunch of personal stuff, okay? We can be casual friends, like going to lunch together or something like that."

A small smile pushed on the corners of Hinata's lips. 

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt you, even if I had before... You had no idea how gulity I was after playing part in your tradegy, and if I betrayed you like that... I really don't know what'd I do with myself," Kageyama explained.

"You promise...?" Hinata was grinning at this point, and Kageyama couldn't figure out if it was made out of joy or fear.

"I promise. I'm tired of being a bystander. And honestly... I think I need better friends than my group. I think we'd be good friends," Kageyama said.

Hinata approached him slowly and faceplanted into the taller boy's chest, his arms wrapping tightly around him and a almost inaudible whimper coming from him. Kageyama hugged back, leaning over so Hinata could rest his chin on his shoulder.

"T-Thank y-y-you s-s-s-so much, Kageyama-kun..." Hinata hiccuped into his ear, his hands tightening on Kageyama's dark hoodie. 

"Y...You're welcome, Hinata," Kageyama responded in a soothing whisper. "Anytime."


	36. DaiSuga - My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi never thought his best friend and crush would've committed suicide.
> 
>  
> 
> Mature
> 
> Hannah Baker! Suga x Clay Jenson! Daichi
> 
> 13 Reasons Why AU (CONTAINS SPOILERS)
> 
> Angst

Sugawara Koushi's death was unexpected to Daichi. It was confusing to Daichi. He didn't understand why he'd do such a thing - he seemed fine.

But when Daichi had recieved the mysterious box of tapes in the mail that one day, the cause was somewhat clearer. 

As he listened to them every day and night while biking across the town as his familiar soft voice spoke through his dark headphones, everything became undone. The cause of his death became undone, the criminals of her death undone, and most of all: Daichi's emotions seemed to be ripped apart harshly.

The most disappointing thing was shoved onto his shoulders. He was the main reason Sugawara Koushi died. At least, that's what he interperted. Sure, being bullied and spread rumors about and raped is something else to kill yourself about, but the thing Koushi needed the most to keep going was help.

He attempted to go to the prinicpal. He didn't tell his parents. 

But that moment at the party before he witnessed probably the most disgusting thing he had ever witnessed all depended on wheter to walk out the door or convince himself (Daichi) to stay. 

" _Get away from me_ ," Daichi remembered the harsh tone in his voice. No, not harsh - just frightened, because Daichi didn't know about everything that had happened before with other boys. If anything, both of them were overwhelmed with confusion at Koushi's behavior.

It was until after his death that Daichi realized he shouldn't have left, but he did, because Koushi said to, and he was crying, and Daichi didn't know what else to do. He thought it'd be the right choice - to leave his friend in her room. Apparently, it wasn't.

"She told you to leave, but she wanted you to stay," is what his friend, Kuroo, had said, and by then Daichi realized: 

_I killed Sugawara Koushi._

 

 

_Sugawara Koushi died because of me._

 

 

_Because I walked away, he died._

 

 

_Because I didn't stay, he died._

 

 

\- - - - -

 

\- **APPROXIMATELY 8 MONTHS EARLIER** \- (random guess)

 

Sugawara Koushi sat at his desk with the thirteen tapes that Kuroo had given him, one with no recording, in front of him. He reached out to grab his mircophone and hooked it up to the tape, his eyes droopy as he began to speak into it. He was wrapping up his life, word after word as he painted his nails a royal blue, his eyes droopy with exhaustion as he talked into the tape to wrap up his life.

Finally, he finished. Then he slammed a piece of notebook paper on his desk and wrote out all the names of the causes. As he drew his chart, lines and circles connecting the names and outlining them, every memory flashed through his head.

Once he was finished, he put all the tapes into a box and mailed them to Kuroo, then walked to his closet and dressed in old clothes. A long-sleeved, ragged gray shirt, and old jeans from two  years ago that had torn in the knees is what he dressed himself with.

Then he entered his bathroom and filled up the bathtub with lukewarm water. As it filled, he got razorblades from his parent's store and hesitated before stepping in. When he stepped in, the water only went to his mid strenum, or his mid chest. 

He tore the razorblade down his skin and let out a grunt of pain, his eyes shutting tight. Despite the terrorizing pain, he tore it deeper into his wrist. By now, tears rolled down his cheeks and he was shaking, yet continued.

Only minutes later he was finished. His chest rose and fell heavily as he stared ahead, feeling his life drip out of every drop of blood was bled. He continued to pant heavily, not wanting to scream. The water's hue slowly turned to red, and before he knew it, his vision was beginning to blur.

And finally, he fell asleep, his head drifting to the side.


End file.
